Love at Last Sight
by bananaTron
Summary: This story starts at the Battle of Hogwarts where Fleur undergoes a change of heart quite literally... What will come of all this? Good question..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Those were the last words that Hermione Granger thought that she would ever hear. The flash of green light the last sight her eyes would ever set on. Instead she saw a pair of blue eyes specked with silver and seemingly heard the voice of an angel.

The great battle was raging on in the Great Hall with no end seemingly in sight. Curses were flying through the air indiscriminately striking anything in their paths. Hermione had found herself caught in a duel with one particularly foul death eater. She had been cutting them down one by one, with each triumph becoming easier then the last one. She was fairing quite well until she got distracted by the sight of Ginny Weasley being hit with a stunning curse out of the corner of her eye. One moment, one lapse in concentration is all it took.

Fleur Delacor, well Fleur Weasley as of just a few short months ago, was battling one of the many death eaters that had fallen on Hogwarts just a few yards away when all of a sudden her world slowed down. Fleur looked around confused, as everyone seemed to start moving in slow motion. Then she saw it, a wand with the beginnings of a green light emanating from its tip pointed at Hermione.

Fleur had a pleasant relationship with Hermione, not one of dear friendship, but more then just mere acquaintances. But at that moment in time Fleur couldn't begin to fathom a world without Hermione, didn't know how she had lived without Hermione in her life, and wanted more then anything to hold Hermione in her arms. So that is exactly what she did.

At all happened in the blink of an eye, Fleur wrapped a rather surprised Hermione in her arms just in time to take the killing curse square to her back. Hermione gasped as she looked into those blue eyes.

"Fleur, no…", Hermione uttered as she saw those specks of silver in Fleur's eyes fade away and her eyes darken. Hermione couldn't believe that Fleur, Bill's wife had just sacrificed herself for her. Hermione tightened her arms instinctively around Fleur's body and the whole Great Hall seemed to stop. Tears started rolling down Hermione's face as she felt a loss that she couldn't begin to describe.

Up until that point only two people had ever survived the killing curse, Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Fleur made it three.

"Mon amour"

"Fleur?"

For a split second two pairs of eyes locked onto each other, and in this instant the strongest form of magic ever conceived was unleashed. In that instant two hearts stopped beating and started again perfectly in sync with one another. In that instant life would never be the same for either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's been out cold for the last 3 days."

Hermione was sitting in her room upstairs in the Burrow listening to the chatter in the hall. Everything was finally over, Voldemort was dead and Harry had placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's grave (a fact that only Hermione and Ron were privy to).

But now what? She thought as she sat there on her bed. It should be a happy time, a time to celebrate, to rejoice, to finally breath a sigh of relief. It should be but it isn't. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Fleur? All dead, well not Fleur but what if she never woke up? Another life lost in this war.

A commotion was heard downstairs followed by a rather distinct voice that sounded eerily like Fleur.

"Where is she!"

Apolline Delacour had just arrived at the Burrow. After the battle the ministry was in shambles so arranging a portkey in order to travel was next to impossible. Apparation was out of the question as Fred was responsible for setting up the various wards around the Burrow and the Weasley's were still trying to unravel half of them. However in spite of all of this Apolline still managed to make it to the burrow, albeit delayed.

"Upstairs in Percy's room," answered Molly Weasley. "Bill is sitting with her now. As we wrote in the owl she is alive, but no one has been able to wake her."

Hermione decided to stay hidden in her room and listen to the events unfold to see what information she could gather.

"What happened to her?" asked Apolline.

A seemingly innocuous question took Hermione back to the events of the Battle.

**-o-o-**

_Fleur's eyes had locked on to hers and she could swear that she felt a jolt, akin to an electric shock travel through her body. Fleur's eyes were completely black, no pupil to be discerned, all traces of color gone. The body she held in her arms seemed to be emanating an energy that she could feel, almost see in fact. But the thing that took her most by surprise was Fleur's skin. She could see small light blue, feathers? appear along Fleur's exposed skin. _

_Then all of a sudden Fleur released her and before she knew what had happened she realized she was in a bubble of sorts. Fleur had put up a protective ward around her. Her surprise at the turn of events was quickly replaced with annoyance, she needed to fight, she wasn't in need of protection she needed to help protect the others! To protect Fleur._

_What happened next will most likely be looked back on by the countless historians as one of the most powerful displays of magic ever witnessed in modern times. At least she knew it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed. _

_Fleur walked to the center of the Great Hall and without saying a word or moving her wand managed to elevate and simultaneously paralyze every single death eater in the room. Faint light blue tendrils could be seen connecting Fleur to the death eaters currently suspended in the air. _

_Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and looked up in the air at the Death Eaters who just a few moments ago they had been engaged in battle with. Then they saw Fleur, seemingly holding them up with her will alone. _

"_Fleur!" Bill yelled from across the hall._

_Fleur didn't respond and a split second later ash started to rain from the ceiling of the Great Hall. She looked up and realized Fleur had just single handedly killed every single Death Eater in the hall without moving a muscle or utter a single incantation or spell. _

_At the point in time you could have heard a pin drop, everything went silent. However, the silence was soon broken by Neville Longbottom entering the Great Hall announcing the 'death' of Harry Potter. _

_She couldn't believe her eyes or ears for that matter and was still desperately trying break Fleur's protective charm she was engulfed in. _

"_Fleur!" she yelled. This time Fleur didn't ignore the calling and turned to face her. Fleur's face broke into a small grin, a grin that would forever be reserved just for her and the protective charm around her was lowered. Before she could say anything Fleur collapsed. Bill was there to catch Fleur in his arms before she hit the ground. She looked at Fleur, and then looked back to the crowd of rushing out of the Great Hall upon hearing the news of Harry Potter's death. _

"_Just go Hermione, I'll take care of Fleur," said Bill. The anguish on her face was evident. _

"_Go!" Bill reiterated. _

_And with that she left the Great Hall, but not before taking one last look at Fleur's body in Bill's arms. For a brief second she could have sworn she felt the pangs of jealousy. Nonsense. _

**-o-o-**

Molly looked Apolline straight in the eyes and recounted the tale of what occurred in the Great Hall. Apolline stood their silent absorbing the information, not quite knowing what to make of it.

"It would seem that Fleur is just suffering from some sort of exhaustion," hypothesized Molly.

"Oui," Apolline quietly agreed. "I wish to go see 'er now"

"Of course," said Molly as she led Apolline up to Fleur.

Hermione listened to this exchange and internally groaned. She needed answers, she needed to know what was going on. In all her readings and studies she had never come across magic this powerful. The fact that Fleur survived the Killing Curse was still unexplainable. No one had sacrificed themselves for her, in fact just the opposite had occurred. And to Hermione's knowledge Fleur didn't have a Horcrux hidden away somewhere. So what could it be? Hermione decided it had to have something to do with her Veela heritage. Why else would she have appeared to grow feathers? It made sense. Sense? Hermione thought to herself, none of this makes sense.

At the moment Hermione heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered.

Ron opened the door and walked in to the room. His eyes still red from the countless tears shed in the wake of Fred's death.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said with a shaky voice.

"Ron, come here," Hermione beckoned.

Ron crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Hermione and started to cry. Hermione just held him as the tears flowed down his face. In that moment Hermione knew that she should have been thinking soley of Ron and how to help ease his pain. But she couldn't get her mind off of Fleur, she couldn't stop the replay of Fleur's voice. "Mon amour" echoing through her head. She knew that she didn't have romantic feelings for Fleur, of that she was sure. But at the same time she knew that being with Ron didn't feel like it used to. While she still cared for Ron it just wasn't the same as it was in the beginning. The sight of him didn't make her feel safe and secure. Didn't make her feel the butterflies she once used to feel. She knew then that she was not in love with Ronald Weasley. What she didn't know what how she was going to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I knew where this story was going to be heading when I wrote Ch1.. I had it all plotted out... and then it grew a mind of its own.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS they are great study breaks and provide even more reason to procrastinate and write more :D. **

_**-o-o-**_

Chapter 3

Ron had just left Hermione's room and Hermione sat down in a chair facing the window overlooking the vast field that surrounded the Burrow. There was a soft knock at the door and Hermione was hoping it was not Ron again; she just couldn't handle it right now.

"Yes?" She answered.

" 'Ermione? May I come in?" asked Apolline.

Hermione got to her feet and opened to door to find Fleur's mother standing at the door. She briefly wondered if Fleur would look like this when she got older.

"How is Fleur?" asked Hermione.

"She iz still sleeping it would seem…" answered Apolline.

"It would seem?" Hermione asked. Hermione was bright and could read in between the lines. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what it was. She had always been naturally inquisitive, this was just merely an inquiry to further her knowledge of magic. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Apolline sighed. "Zere iz no need to, 'ow do you say… 'beat around ze bush' so I might as well just ask"

"Ask what?" At this point Hermione was getting frustrated and it was starting to show.

" 'Ow long 'ave you been involved wiz my Fleur?"

'_Your_ Fleur?' thought Hermione before she quickly dismissed the thought and registered what had just been asked.

"Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of having an affair with a married woman? No better yet the sister-in-law of the boy I am currently dating?" It seemed Hermione had just reached her boiling point and just spilled over.

Apolline's eyes quickly darted around the room as everything started to shake.

" 'Ermione. Calm down," pleaded Apolline.

"Calm? How can I be calm right now? Everyone is dead! Fleur may never wake up because she decided to take the KILLING CURSE for ME!"

Apolline took a tentative step closer to Hermione as every single object in the room now started to levitate.

" 'Ermione. Look at me. Iz going to be ok," Apolline said as she took another slow step near Hermione.

"HOW! Tell me how! Because I sure as bloody hell can't figure it out"

" 'Mione!" Harry had just entered the room to find every object in the room floating about, a rather distraught Hermione standing in the middle of the room and a very frightened looking Apolline slowly trying to encroach Hermione in the desperate attempt to calm her down.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Ron not far behind asked as he barged into the room.

Harry noticed that Hermione was looking more feral then he had ever seen her, even more so then when he first met her bushy hair and all, the veritable Gryffindor Lion reincarnated in the flesh.

Harry inched closer to Hermione and extended his hand out to her, " 'Mione… Its just me, Harry."

As Harry got closer he noticed that Hermione's eyes were tinged with gold specks. He also noticed that her clenched fists were lined with a golden brown hue, almost as if she was holding a light in her hands.

Everything in the room suddenly dropped as Hermione's eyes came into focus and returned to their normal color.

"Harry… What are you doing in here?" asked a clearly confused Hermione.

"I heard you yelling from downstairs 'Mione, don't you remember?" he asked, concern etching his brow.

Hermione stood there trying to recollect what had happened. She remembered Apolline accusing her of having an affair with Fleur. And then… brown? She would try and put the pieces back together at some other point, but for now she needed answers.

"Harry, Ron could you please leave and let me finish my talk with Apolline?"

" 'Mione do you think…"

"Harry please I need to finish talking to her" Hermione said as she cut off Harry's retort.

"Hermione you can't possible think that we are going to leave you alone after what we just saw," Ron quipped in.

"Ronald, I don't need you watching over me right now. Give me some damn space!" As soon as the words left her mouth Hermione instantly regretted them.

"Ron, I didn't-"

"I get it Hermione, don't worry," and with that Ron sulked out of the room.

Harry met Hermione's eyes and without uttering a word told her that he would go make sure Ron was ok. He also conveyed that this wasn't over and they were going to have a serious talk later.

Hermione turned back to Apolline, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Do not worry yourself 'Ermione it iz a difficult time for everyone, especially given the fact zat Fred's funeral is zis evening, non?" said Apolline in a shaky voice.

Hermione mentally smacked her forehead, having almost completely forgotten about the service later this evening. Not wanting to dwell on the memory of Fred and the pain it caused, pain that she had been keeping inside to help hold everyone else together, she quickly moved the conversation back to the topic previously at hand.

"Why did you assume, incorrectly if I may add, that I was involved with Fleur? It has to do with her being Veela doesn't it?" Pressed Hermione.

" 'Ermione please just be 'onest, wiz me" pleaded Apolline.

"I AM!" answered Hermione as a small rumble reverberated through the room.

Apolline eyed Hermione, her body language, her face, and finally her eyes, which just looked tired. She was telling the truth. Which put Apolline at a loss for an explanation.

"Please," pleaded Hermione, "What is going on?"

"I wish zat I knew"

"Then tell me what you do know" Hermione retorted.

"Veelas will protect zer mate, zer love at any cost to zemselves," explained Apolline.

"I know that! But I'm not her mate. I'm not her lover. I'm barely her friend"

"Zat much iz now apparent"

"So why did she sacrifice her life for me? More importantly what kind of Veela magic allowed her to survive the killing curse?" asked Hermione. Questions with seemingly no answer in sight, questions driving Hermione insane. Everything had an answer, had an explanation in Hermione's logical world.

"I do not know. And as far as I know zere iz no Veela magic that would allow a Veela to survive ze killing curse. Oui, Veelas are strong magical creatures driven by love and passion, 'owever flaunting death is not something zat 'as ever occurred wiz Veelas, at least not to my knowledge"

"But why-" Hermione started to ask before she was abruptly cut off by an even older looking version of Fleur standing in the doorway.

"Mamam!" Apolline exclaimed rushing to embrace her mother.

As Hermione watched the exchange she couldn't help but wonder if Fleur would age that well. She quickly shook her head as if to displace any thoughst of Fleur and continue on her mission to get to the bottom of this.

"I wish to see Fleur," stated the matriarch of the Delacour family. Clearly ignoring Hermione's presence in the room.

" 'Ermione we will continue this later if you wish, 'owever I 'ave told you all zat I know," and with that Apolline walked out of the room with her mother in tow to go see Fleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione left her room in search of Harry, hoping that he had calmed Ron down as she didn't have the energy to do it right this minute.

As she walked down the stairs she heard Bill's voice coming from Percy's room. Not being able to help herself she stopped and listened to the conversation. Definitely picking up some of Harry's bad habits, she thought to herself.

"You can't take 'er back to Shell Cottage" said a voice that had to be Apolline's.

"She is my WIFE and if I decide that she will be better off there then it is no one's decision but my own," answered a seeming agitated Bill Weasley.

"But.."

"No! I don't understand why you are fighting me on this. I know about Veela's! I know that Fleur is driven by love, that she can needs her mate. I'm bloody not going anywhere I'm just taking her home!" Bill's voice rising almost to a yell.

"Bill," began the oldest Veela, "I know zat you want what iz best for Fleur, 'owever under ze circumstances…" as her voice trailed off.

"The circumstances?" Bill questioned, his voice softening.

"From what we 'ave 'eard about what 'appened it would zem zat-"

"I'm not her true love am I?" the pain clearly evident in his words.

"Bill, I cannot say. I 'ave never 'erd of anything like zis ever occurring," answered the eldest Veela.

"Then what is going on?" Asked an exasperated Bill. Hermione could emphasize with him, she hated being in the dark.

"Veela history and magic are not easy to explain, to understand, as it is often tied up with much older magic"

"Older magic?" Asked Bill. Hermione smiled, it was almost as if Bill was reading her mind and asking all the right questions.

And right at the moment George Weasley decided to come out of his room and run smack into Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Isn't eavesdropping more Harry's department?" chuckled George while simultaneously wiggling his eyebrows.

Any annoyance that Hermione was feeling at being interrupted when she was finally getting some answers was quickly erased by sound of George's laugh.

She giggled in spite of herself and latched on to George's arm and dragged him down the stairs and out of the burrow before they, well her, got caught eavesdropping. Once they got outside they looked at each other and then just burst out laughing.

Harry who was currently in the kitchen could hear the laughter through the window and walked outside to find George and Hermione doubled over in laughter, with George actually sitting on the ground clutching his sides.

And this laughter was contagious as Harry joined in with what started as a small chuckle that soon escalated into full-blown laughter. They must have stayed out there laughing for a good ten minutes or so before they finally stopped. As Hermione was wiping the tears from her eyes she looked over at George and Harry.

"What was that all about?" Asked Harry.

"Beats me," answered George. "I was just coming down to the kitchen to get some grub when I stumbled on good old Hermione here spying on Bill and Apolline"

"I was not spying!" Hermione stated quite indignantly. "I was simply..,"

"Gather valuable research information?" finished Harry.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "However before I could finish George decided to interrupt."

Harry realized that this was the first time he had really spoken to George since the Final Battle. For a moment he was at a loss for what to say.

"Listen George, I'm really sorry" started Harry.

"I know Harry, but its not your fault and Fred died fighting for us" George replied.

"I'm not going to lie and say that it has been easy, or that I don't miss him, but I want to get on with it all. For him, hell you think he'd want me to turn all dull on him now would ya?" George finished.

Hermione listened quietly as George started to unload. They stayed out there for a while just talking about Fred and the person he was. With George retelling stories of their numerous exploits. Laughing all the while. At some point Ron and Ginny joined them adding to the numerous stories.

As the afternoon progressed the entire Weasley family made it outside, even Apolline and the eldest Delacour made it out. Molly brought out sandwiches and set up an impromptu picnic. Everyone was sharing stories about Fred and laughter filled the air. Much needed laughter; a balm to soothe the family, the balm that Fred had brought the Weasley family in his life would be the same balm that would help begin the healing process.

"To Fred!" George said as he raised his glass.

"To Fred" everyone answered.

Molly started to tear up and George walked over to her and gave held her close. "Don't worry Mum, I'll make sure I double up on my schemes, I could walk even walk around with a mirror so you think there are two of me, although I must say I was always the better looking twin"

It was going to be ok. Hermione felt a little bit of the load on her shoulders lift at that moment and everything didn't seem to be as grim as it once was.

**-o-o-**

Later on in the afternoon Hermione was sitting outside on the swing set waiting for the evening to come. George had said that Fred wanted to be cremated, go out in a blaze of glory so to say.

Harry walked out and joined her.

"How is Ron?" she asked.

"Confused, hurt, but I think he is feeling better after lunch, we all needed that," answered Harry.

" 'Mione, what is going on with you. I wasn't there when it happened, when Fleur took out all of those death eaters. What happened?" asked Harry as he sat down next to her eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione retold Harry the story of what had happened, every detail down to Fleur's eyes changing and the light blue feathers that had appeared on her skin.

"Your eyes changed too 'Mione!" exclaimed Harry. "You think that it's connected?"

"Possibly…" answered Hermione, but already in her mind she was trying to connect the dots and coming up with possible explanations. She then proceeded to tell Harry about the rest of her conversation with Apolline and what she had overheard outside of Percy's room.

Harry sat there and absorbed all of this information. It was times like this where he missed Sirius and wished he were here so he could have someone to bounce all of this off of.

" 'Mione? Do you love Ron?" asked Harry. And before Hermione could answer he knew, he knew just by looking at her that Ron and her were over.

"Thought as much," Harry said. At Hermione's silence he continued. "So then its Fleur you love?"

"No! I mean… I don't think so. Harry this has all happened so fast. I don't know what to make of it, of anything anymore" Hermione said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Its ok 'Mione, I think Ron will take it hard, but he will be ok. Just maybe hold off until this all dies down" stated Harry as he leaned over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I know Harry, this is dreadful timing" Hermione agreed.

"What's dreadful timing?" Asked George as he made his way outside.

"Erm.." both Harry and Hermione looked down at their feet not sure what to say.

"Oh get off it you gits, I wasn't born yesterday. I know that Hermione has the hots for Fleur," George said all while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do not!" Hermione said as she indignantly stomped her foot on the ground and sent George a scowl.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Alright cut it out" interjected Harry.

"Listen Hermione, maybe you don't love Fleur, maybe you do. But Fleur definitely loves you" said George.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hermione who was starting to get overwhelmed. Love? Fleur? But Fleur in love with her, it was all a little bit too much.

At this George pulled out familiar looking ear and grinned, "Because a little birdie told me so."

"You little sneak!" yelled Hermione, although she clearly wasn't upset at the twins'… well twin now, tactics. She was more upset that she didn't think to bug Percy's room to get the answers she so desperately wanted.

"Well go on and spill it then," demanded Harry.

"SOO…" as George launched into retelling what he had overheard after lunch.

**_-o-o-_**

_Bill was sitting at Fleur's bedside when Apolline walked in._

"_Where is Fleur's grandmother?" asked Bill._

"_She went back to France, to try and contact ze elder Veela's," answered Apolline._

"_So now what do I do? Just sit here and wait until she wakes up?"_

"_I am afraid zat is all you can do."_

"_What is going on with her, if it's not Veela related then what is it? What is this old magic you spoke of? I thought Fleur told me everything." The pain clearly apparent in his voice._

"_Oui she did, everyzing she knew about being Veela she told you"_

"_So again, what do you mean by older magic"_

"_I am afraid I do not know, Fleur's grandmother left it at zat when I asked 'er about it further, saying zat she 'ad to go do more research to place ze pieces togezer."_

_You could hear Bill groan in frustration. _

"_All she said is zat even the act of Fleur sacrificing 'erself for 'Ermione would require a love so deep, and even zen…"_

"_Even then what?"_

"_Even zen, she should 'ave died. 'Ermione would have been protected, but Fleur should 'ave died." _

"_So my wife… my Fleur… is in love with Hermione Granger?"_

"_So it would seem, non?" _

**-o-o-**

"So that's it then?" asked Harry.

"That its? Harry start putting the pieces together. I thought Ron was the daft one out of you three" answered George.

"George, old magic?..." Hermione started as the gears started turning in her head.

"Oh so Love is the old magic!" Exclaimed Harry, proud at having figured it out.

"Something like that mate," answered George. "When your mum gave herself up for you that was the ultimate act of love, of selflessness and love was the power behind that magic."

"Ok so then what happened with Fleur?" asked Harry.

"Well that's the tricky part, she should have died, but-" George started to say.

"She is Veela, Veelas originally derived their magical power from..." Hermione trailed off.

"Love!" Shouted Harry, again quite proud of himself for being quick on the uptake.

"I knew you were the bright one for a reason" George said rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Ok, but what does all of this mean George?" asked Hermione, never one to be satisfied with incomplete answers.

"George, I don't mean to sound like a prat but how do you know about all of this? No offense mate, but you never struck me as the scholarly type" said Harry.

"He has a point George, how do you know about all of this?" Hermione was now curious too.

"When you three went off looking for old Moldymort's horcruxes Fred and me hit the library and found a rather old copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard and got to reading" George started. "Which then that lead us to older texts dealing with magic" he continued.

"You. And. Fred. Reading. A. Book?" Harry was at a loss.

"Yes mate, contrary to popular belief Fred and me liked figuring stuff out, it just so happened that none of that stuff was to be learned during our 7th year at Hogwarts" George retorted.

"Anyways, yes we got to reading and realized that old magic, the very basic of magic can be boiled down to a few basics" George said, "Love and Hate, Good and Bad, everything else seemingly falls into categories underneath it."

"So Fleur...," started Harry.

"Somehow managed to...," continued Hermione.

"Tap into one of the strongest sources of magic...," Harry picked up.

"Known to the wizarding world," George finished. "But, the somehow has already been answered mate."

Again Harry looked as if though his brain was seemingly on fire, Hermione could have sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears. Hermione knew what George was going to say next. Something she already knew deep down inside, something she knew the instant Fleur embraced her in the Great Hall.

"Hermione," answered George. "Fleur Delacour is in love with Hermione."

She couldn't ignore it any longer; George had come to her with evidence. Facts. Facts from books nonetheless. The same books that Hermione had found comfort in, the books that she had gone to when seemingly backed into a corner with now way out had all of a suddenly turned on her.

For a moment Harry, George, and Hermione all looked at each other at a loss for words. Hermione got up without saying another word and walked back into the house.

"She took that rather well," said George as he looked at Harry while shrugging his shoulders.

"You think?" replied Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I got a lot of story alerts (even some favorite stories!) so if you reading I'd love to hear what you think about how the story is going so far, I hope you all are liking!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hermione had left Harry and George outside to go get ready for Fred's funeral and to try and absorb everything. As she walked up the stairs to her room she couldn't help but notice the door to Percy's room was left ajar.

She peeked in and saw Fleur lying on the bed. The sight made Hermione's breath catch in her throat. Fleur looked so beautiful and peaceful, so much so that Hermione couldn't resist the urge to enter the room and get a closer look.

Hermione sat in a chair most likely previously occupied by Bill keeping vigil over Fleur over the past days. At that moment Hermione broke down in tears. Tears that she had been keeping in for the past 4 days, tears that stung as the rolled down her face. A tear for Fred, a tear for Tonks, for Remus, for Sirius, for everyone lost in the long battle against Voldemort.

She didn't know what she was feeling for Fleur. But more important she didn't know why Fleur loved her. It wasn't that Hermione thought Fleur was out of her league, granted Fleur was stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous… Hermione lost her train of thought but quickly recovered and continued pondering the question at hand, it must have been the lack of sleep that was getting to her, Hermione thought to herself.

Victor Krum had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, which caught everyone off guard, but to Hermione it made sense as he had been stalking her, in a cute sort of way, all semester long. And Ron, well that just made logical sense; she was bound to have feelings for him after going through so much together. It made SENSE. After all, rationed Hermione, love was simply…? Hermione found herself stumped and even more confused then before. How could she figure out if she was in love if she didn't even know how to define love? She briefly wondered what the definition of love was in the dictionary.

She didn't know her feelings towards Fleur, if she even had feelings for that matter, and even if, IF, she did have feelings for Fleur were they the beginnings of love? Or where these feelings the aftermath of Fleur saving her life?

Irregardless of what her feelings were towards Fleur just sitting next to her was giving Hermione a peace that she hadn't felt in days, replenishing her strength that had been slowly draining from her since the battle ended. No, since she had seen Fleur collapse.

As she replayed the events she realized that at one point when Fleur held her in her arms and their eyes locked that she felt a jolt go through her. It was then that she had started feeling, well for lack of a better word, odd. A kind of nervous energy, feeling that something was bubbling under the surface. A raw power of sorts.

Hermione reached out and grabbed a hold of Fleur's hand; the fact that her hand felt drawn to Fleur's as if they were two magnets was not lost on her.

"Fleur," she started, "please wake up. I don't know what is going on. I don't know what to make of all of this."

"I need you," Hermione whispered as she leaned in and kissed Fleur's forehead. If you asked Hermione to explain why she said those words and kissed Fleur's forehead you would have accomplished the seemingly impossible feat of asking a question Hermione Granger didn't know that answer to, and couldn't look up in a book. That she knew of.

And with that she left the room, tears in her eyes. She didn't notice the set of blue eyes belonging to Ron standing in the hall viewing the entire exchange.

**-o-o-**

Fred's funeral was tough for everyone. Old classmates and well as surviving members of the Order were all in attendance.

As the priest finished leading the congregation in prayer George got up and started to speak.

"Fred was always the smarter one, I just got blessed with the good looks." A chuckle arose from the crowd. "I'd come up with the majority of our harebrain schemes and he would always find a way to make them work. Fred loved to make people laugh, would risk life and limb to see someone smile. I'm going to miss him, but I ask all of you here to remember him with laughter and not with tears. Celebrate his life as his lived it. With joy!"

George took the torch and as he lit the fire he said his final parting words to his brother. "I love you Fred, may you forever be remembered every time we laugh."

George lit the pyre as everyone was lost in their own personal thoughts and memories of Fred Weasley.

As the funeral was just about to be moved underneath the tent for the reception the Weasley's kitchen door swung open.

"Fleur?" said Ginny who was the first to see her emerge from inside the Burrow.

Hermione whipped her head around as blue eyes locked onto brown ones. Hermione felt a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before and for some reason unknown to her she couldn't help but smile. Fleur started walking towards her when Bill stepped in front of Fleur's path to Hermione.

"Fleur! Your awake!" Exclaimed Bill as he scooped Fleur up in his arms and kissed her soundly.

Hermione's smile quickly faded as she watched the exchange and wondered what Fleur's reaction would be, fully expecting Fleur to wriggle her way out of his grasp and come to her.

But that's not what happened at all.

"Mon amour!" Fleur exclaimed as she just as soundly kissed Bill back.

Hermione stood there shocked. What the bloody hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is border line mean... I finally get around to updating and I dump this cliffhanger in your lap.. Review por favor, who knows they could inspire me to edit the other chapter I have in my backpocket and put it up ASAP. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione was at a loss for words. Fleur had just kissed Bill. She was livid, she knew that she didn't have any rational reason for being mad, after all Fleur had just kissed her husband. But Hermione's anger was fueled by a tiny voice from deep within that kept repeating '_someone just kissed YOUR Fleur, and YOUR Fleur just kissed them back_' its seemed Hermione's logical mind was slowly being overridden by a feeling that was rather illogical.

Hermione started to feel a tingle seemingly emanate from her very core that started to spread. All of a sudden everything froze. Hermione looked around wondering what was going on, everyone was standing in place like they were playing freeze tag.

Hermione noticed Fleur extricate herself from Bill's embrace as she start walking towards her, she was the only other person not frozen in time.

"Get away from me Fleur!" shouted Hermione as Fleur inched closer. That same tiny voice was telling her she was going to kill _her_ Fleur.

" 'Ermione, please let me explain," Fleur tried to reason with a very angry Hermione.

"No! You sacrifice your life for me. You slip into a coma. And then, and then! When you finally wake up you… you!…" Hermione couldn't even bring herself to say 'kissed Bill'

"Please 'Ermione, Mon amour –"

"NO! Don't you ever call me that again! Not after you called Bill that! EVER!" Hermione was now literally shooting golden brown tendrils of energy from every pore of her body.

" 'Ermione. Stop!" pleaded Fleur with fear filling her eyes, "Please…"

Hermione meet Fleur's eyes, and knew then that she would never be able to deny _her_ Fleur anything in this world. Hermione took a deep breath and as she slowly exhaled her magic slowly came under control again.

"Fleur, what is going on?" asked a now very tired Hermione.

Fleur walked over to Hermione and placed her hands on her waist. "Ma petite," began Fleur, "I am in love wiz you, there can be no other for me."

"But I-" before Hermione could finish Fleur stopped her by bringing a finger to her lips.

"I do not expect anyzing from you right now, so much 'as 'appened."

"But-" Hermione tried to continue.

"Are you always zis stubborn?" asked Fleur as she flashed Hermione a grin, the same grin she had flashed her before she collapsed.

A rather intense scowl graced Hermione's features, more likely then not a scowl that would be forever reserved for Fleur "Ah, ma petite, we cannot 'ave zat now can we?" said Fleur. "What iz it you wish to say?"

"Thank you Fleur" Hermione responded rather annoyed. "I just want to know why everyone is frozen."

"Oui, well ma petite, I stopped time for a brief moment. Simple, non?" answered Fleur looking quite smug.

"You did what! But how? That is impossible, to achieve such a –" Hermione was abruptly cut short as she found herself no longer able to speak. Fleur looked at Hermione and wondered if using a silencing charm on the young witch was a good idea. Hermione looked, well for lack of a better word. Pissed.

"Now, ma petite, oh don't look at me zat way," said Fleur with a slight pout that Hermione should have found utterly annoying but instead much to her surprise found a little bit, only a tad however, cute. Fleur continued, "just let me finish please," Fleur added. Yet again Hermione felt herself compelled to oblige to the French witch's request.

Fleur released Hermione from the silencing charm, Hermione said nothing and just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. "I cannot keep this up for long, we will talk later I promise. I 'ad to kiss Bill to, 'ow do you say? Keep up appearances" said Fleur.

"Promise me you won't do it again," said Hermione, almost unbelieving that she had just said that to Fleur. Did she really just demand Fleur not kiss her husband? But it made sense, why should Fleur kiss Bill again, she had no reason too, it wouldn't be fair to Bill for Fleur to lead him on. Hermione just didn't want Fleur to lead Bill on, any sensible person would want the same thing.

"Ah, ma petite, you are much to adorable when you get jealous," Fleur said.

"I'm not jealous Fleur!" Hermione said as that scowl managed to grace her features yet again. "Just go back to Bill! And stop with this freezing nonsense" said Hermione.

"But-"

"Now Fleur!"

And with that Fleur walked back over to Bill, but not before looking at Hermione who immediately looked away.

'_Merde_', thought Fleur, '_I need to fix zis and fast, time is luxury I fear we do not 'ave_.'

And with that Fleur walked back over to Bill and then everything started up again.

**-o-o-**

As the reception progressed it slowly turned into quite the party, George was ecstatic knowing full well this is what Fred would have wanted. People were letting their hair down finally being able to fully relax since the return of the Dark Lord. The self-refilling glasses of booze didn't hurt either.

Bill wasn't a daft man; in fact he was rather smart when it came to most things. And he knew that something just wasn't right. When Fleur had emerged from the Burrow earlier Bill was relieved beyond words that his wife was awake. Taking her in his arms was a natural reaction, kissing her another natural reaction. But something was off in that kiss, as if though something was missing. It was almost hollow. Empty.

Bill sighed as he took a seat at a nearby table, he could have sworn it was only just the other day when had married Fleur underneath this very tent. He could have sworn that it was just the other day that his wife was still madly enamored with him as he was with her. Bill looked over at Fleur, the perfect wife, it was then that he realized that she was just putting on an act that night. Fleur had been a fantastic wife, not only loving him but also loving the entire Weasley family. Tonight Bill could tell she was putting on a front, she wasn't going to take away Fred's last harrah by airing their marital problems for all to see.

Bill saw George across the tent seemingly lost in thought and went over to talk to his younger brother.

" 'Ey, how ya holding up there Georgie boy?" asked Bill placing an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"I'm good mate, I miss him, but I'm good," George answered slightly leaning into his older brother. A comfortable silence falling between the two of them.

Bill's eyes again found his wife mingling among the guest, "I've lost her haven't I mate?" he asked simply.

George couldn't lie, he knew that there was nothing he could say to sugar coat the truth that Bill already knew.

"It's some pants isn't it?" George said.

"Ya, I just don't know whether I should be mad, or sad, or what," Bill told his brother while still looking at Fleur from across the tent, "I'm just numb on the inside."

"I think this is just one of those things that you can't control, that there really is no answer for, and seemingly no reason for either," George said trying to provide at least some comfort to his brother.

Bill looked over at his brother, pride shining in his eyes, "When did you grow up?" he asked.

George didn't reply and just shot his older brother a grin and a small punch to his ribs.

Bill knew that Fleur would confront him soon or later, he knew that it was going to hurt. But as his looked around the tent he realized a couple things. First that he would always have his family. And second that he would go forward and live his life if only just for Fred.

**-o-o-**

Hermione was trying very hard to avoid looking, well glaring at Fleur and giving Bill the stink eye but as the evening was progressing was failing rather miserably. She was also avoiding Ron like the plague. She was just about to think of some excuse to go retire to her room, she was feeling rather tired.

" 'Mione?"

" 'Mione?"

" 'Mione!" called a very exasperated Harry who had resigned to waving his free hand in front of Hermione's face to get her attention.

"Harry? Why are you flailing your arms around like a mad man?" asked Hermione. "Especially while holding Teddy!" she said as she took Teddy from Harry.

"Only because I've been trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes," answered Harry who looked rather put out at having his Godson stolen from his arms.

"Well at least you seem to be taking Fleur snogging Bill well, although I don't quite get it," said Harry.

"Get what? Oh, the snogging well that has a simple explanation Harry. Fleur Delacour is nothing more then an insufferable woman who clearly doesn't know anything!" stated Hermione.

"Umm…" Harry didn't quite know how to continue, "well, maybe you should try talking to her before you go and-"

"Oh I talked to her alright she makes no sense, and to think I thought I was actually beginning to like her. Stupid," interrupted Hermione.

" 'Mione. When did you talk to Fleur?" Harry was clearly confused. '_Maybe 'Mione is losing it_' he thought to himself.

"Oh! Harry! I completely forgot," and at that Hermione explained what had happened with Fleur.

" 'Mione, I've only seen Voldemort come even close to performing that kind of magic, to stop time? Blimey" responded Harry.

"Really Harry that's what your focused on? Not that fact that clearly she…" Hermione stopped her diatribe as she noticed Harry trying to suppress a grin.

"What is so funny Harry?" Hermione asked as she lightly stomped her foot, nothing wanting to disturb the lightly snoozing Teddy.

"The 'Mione I know would be running to the nearest library hunting down references on time stopping magic, yet here you are getting all fumed about a lover's spat" however as soon as those last words left Harry's mouth he knew he had committed a potentially fatal error.

Harry quickly grabbed the sleeping Teddy Tonks.

"Using a baby as a human shield, unfair Harry, just you wait," threatened Hermione.

"You know Ron has been looking for you," said Harry, trying to change the subject away from his impending doom.

"I know…" replied Hermione. She knew that she was going to have to break if off with Ron. She just didn't know the best way to do it. She cared for Ron, like a brother, a little brother to be exact. At least that is what she imagined it would feel like to have a little brother. Always keeping him out of trouble, making sure he was ok, being his emotional rock. Even her relationship with Harry was different; they had grown close during the Horcrux search. Equals, shoulders to lean on. She didn't know what she would do without Harry.

"Do me a favor and tell him I went to bed early," said Hermione to Harry. As she was turning towards the exit she asked Harry what is it he originally wanted.

"I think Teddy might need his nappy changed," said Harry.

Hermione just laughed and said something that sounded like 'Oh the joys of Godparenthood' across her shoulder as she turned to leave.

Two sets of blue eyes watched Hermione exit the tent. One knowing that the end was near, the other knowing that the beginning was just around the corner. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yawn.. leaving it hangin didn't seem to nice. lemme know what you guys think (if the story is developing right, if it makes sense... ect).. im tryin to write longer chs, but its provin to be hard, im not go good at this writing mumbo jumbo. anywhos thanks to the ppl who reviewed... they motiviate me more then u kno (and im learning portugese too..) soo keep 'em coming :p**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The reception went into the wee hours of the night, as any good celebration of a grand life should. Fleur was growing rather weary of keeping up appearances whilst trying to abide my Hermione's request. As the last guests were leaving Bill pulled her aside to finally have a private conversation with her, one that she was both dreading and looking forward to.

"Fleur," said Bill as he pulled her into his embrace, "I'm so happy you are alright. I've been so worried about you these-"

"Please stop Bill," Fleur said as she cut him off.

Bill posture became rigid as his hold on Fleur became tense. He knew what was coming, he knew deep down inside that Fleur no longer loved him, the hollow kiss they shared at the beginning of the reception making it clearly evident. Yet Bill still couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that his wife, his wife was about to leave him. He wracked his brain thinking of anything he could possibly say to keep Fleur by his side. In the end he knew that nothing he could say was going to change anything.

"Bill," Fleur began, "zis is one of ze most difficult zings zat I 'ave ever 'ad to do in my life." She took a deep breath as she continued, "I know zat your are a smart man and know zat somezing 'as changed wiz me"

Bill tried to interrupt but Fleur silenced him by pressing two fingers gently across his mouth. "Bill please do not make zis 'arder zen it already iz," pleaded Fleur as tears started to roll down her face. "I'm so sorry Bill. I know 'ow much zis much 'urts, and I understand if you never wish to speak to me again, if you curse my name to ze heavens."

"Fleur," started Bill as he took a deep breath and continued, "I love you, and I will always be here for you, even in friendship."

Fleur knew that she had fallen in love with Bill for a good reason, that being that he was such a noble and true man. But as much as it pained her to see him in so much pain she knew that it needed to be this way. That the love she once felt for Bill was nothing compared to what she now felt for Hermione. A feeling that she couldn't yet find words to properly explain.

And with that Bill gently kissed Fleur on the temple and walked back into the burrow. Fleur let out a sigh that she had been holding in and looked up at the night sky. Her moment of solitude and peace was soon interrupted.

"You can't have her, you just can't" said a voice from behind Fleur that she had recognized as belonging to Ron.

"Ronald," she began, but was abruptly cut off by a rather infuriated Ron walking towards her with clenched fists. "She isn't yours Fleur, you are married to my brother. I don't know what kind of spell you put on Hermione but you best let off it Fleur!"

"Ronald, I know zat you 'ave feelings for 'Ermione, but I can assure you zat I 'ave put 'er under no spell or done anyzing underhanded in regards to gaining 'er affection," replied Fleur trying to maintain calm.

"No Fleur! You listen to me, you will never ever have Hermione," Ron declared.

Upon hearing this something in Fleur seemingly snapped, no one would ever threaten to take her love from her. No one. Ronald Weasley was no exception.

Before Fleur knew what was going on she grabbed Ron by the throat, "NO ONE WILL EVER KEEP ME FROM BEING WIZ MY BELOVED."

The lack of oxygen to Ron's brain was blocking his ability to reply as he slowly started turning purple. It seemed he had a knack for doing that in Fleur's presence. He started desperately grabbing at Fleur's hand around his throat but to no avail. Ron noticed that Fleur's eyes had gone almost black with what could best be described as silver lightening bolts decorating the outer rims.

"Fleur!" George called out as he rushed over to her, "let the poor bloke go!" however Fleur paid him no attention. "Damnit Fleur let him go!" said George. At this instant Harry ran over and tried to help, "Fleur! Stop it" but again no response was given from Fleur.

"Fleur what would 'Mione say!" shouted Harry. Just hearing Hermione's name seemed to calm Fleur down and broke her from her near catatonic state. "Ron?" asked a disoriented Fleur as she let go of Ron's throat.

"Are you bloody insane!" yelled Ron while clutching his neck that was already sporting a rather nasty contusion.

"I.. I.. do not know what 'as…" Fleur trailed off as she desperately tried to gather her bearings. '_Merde_,' thought Fleur, '_Grandmere was right_'.

"Fleur what the hell?" asked Harry. Ron has just rushed back into the house leaving Fleur standing outside with Harry and George.

"What 'ave I done?" muttered a very distraught Fleur.

"Don't worry bout Ron, he is fine probably just embarrassed he got his head panned in by a girl," George said trying to calm Fleur down, even though he knew deep down inside that a few more moments of Fleur's death grip and he might have lost another brother.

"Fleur would you please just tell us what is going on. You rush into Bill's arms, when I thought you loved 'Mione, and now you almost kill Ron" stated Harry.

"I supposed zat I 'ave some explaining to do," said Fleur as she proceeded to tell George and Harry what she had just discovered herself only a few hours ago.

**-o-o-**

_Fleur started to stir for the first time in days. When she finally opened her eyes she looked around the room extremely disorientated. Fleur sat up in bed and tried to piece together her memories, trying to figure out what she was doing laying in bed in the Burrow. Then it hit her. Hermione. Hermione! Fleur's last memory was of Hermione about to be hit with the killing curse. Fleur started to panic, as she flung her feet over the side of the bed._

_"Fleur," said a voice from across the room._

_Fleur looked up to see her grandmother sitting in a chair in the corner of the room._

_"Grandmere! What are you doing 'ere? What iz going on?"_

_"Fleur do you not remember what 'appened? Try," replied Fleur's grandmother._

_Fleur dug into her memories of the final battle, and the last thing she could remember was the sight of Hermione about to die. She remembered wanting nothing more then the save her love. 'Mon amour?' Fleur sat back down on the bed feeling a little bit overwhelmed. She was in love with Hermione Granger, no question about it, and no doubt in her mind. But Hermione was dead, she had to be._

_Fleur broke down into tears, not knowing what else to do. She didn't know how it was possible to have your heart broken so fast._

_"Fleur, she iz alive, you saved 'er," and with that Fleur was on top of the world all over again, albeit confused, but no longer heart broken._

_"Grandmere, 'ow iz zis possible? From all ze tales you and mamam 'ave told me I was supposed to 'ave only one love in my life, and zat was Bill. But 'ow I feel for 'Ermione iz, it iz almost impossible to put into words. I'd move ze heavens and ze earth for 'er, I'd die for 'er…" said Fleur._

_"And so you did child, " stated Fleur's grandmother._

_"What do you mean?" asked Fleur._

_"You took 'Ermione into your arms and got hit wiz ze killing curse" answered the elder veela._

_"But… how," Fleur was beginning to feel overwhelmed and suddenly she wanted nothing more then to be holding Hermione close._

_"Fleur, she iz your true love, your soul mate" replied Fleur's grandmother in a tone that Fleur couldn't help but notice was a bit terse._

_"But 'ow iz zis possible? We veela's are supposed to know at first sight, I 'ave known 'Ermione for years," stated Fleur._

_"Fleur, it iz complicated. It involves magic zat until only very recently I believed to be myths regarding our 'eritage."_

_Fleur was on the edge of her seat hanging on every word that her grandmother was saying._

_"All I can tell you iz zat you and 'Ermione are now bonded, and zere iz no way to break zis bond even if you wanted to," stated Fleur's grandmother._

_"If I wanted to?" asked a confused Fleur, "Why would I want to break my bond wiz 'Ermione?"_

_"Because Fleur, it will kill her."_

_Fleur shot up from her sitting position on the bed and rose to her feet, fist clenched as if she was preparing herself to fight. _

_"Kill her?"_

_"Fleur calm down," these words only further agitated Fleur._

_"Calm? 'ow do you expect me to be calm? My 'Ermione is dying," Fleur exclaimed._

_"Fleur, the veela blood zat runs zrough your veins originates from extremely magical creatures driven by love. 'Ermione does not have such blood running through 'er, she iz just a mere muggle."_

_All of a sudden Fleur was feeling rather defensive of Hermione. "You do not know 'er Grandmere, she iz a bright and powerful witch, wizout 'er 'Arry Potter would 'ave never been able to defeat Voldemort."_

_"Fleur you two are bonded, you share ze same 'eart, ze same power, but Hermione's body cannot 'andle ze strain, you yourself are going to 'ave a 'ard time adjusting to 'ze rush of power" finished the elder veela._

_"Zere 'as to be somezing I can do. I will save 'er," vowed Fleur._

_"Fleur zere iz nozing you can do! Your feelings for 'Ermione were never meant to be unearthed. It iz a curse! Zat iz why you did not feel ze immediate attraction to 'Ermione. Zere is nozing you can do except accept it," said Fleur's grandmother._

_'Never' thought Fleur. Fleur was getting the nagging suspicion that her grandmother was keeping something from her. But what it was she didn't know. Or maybe it was Fleur trying to find some hope in the seemingly hopeless situation that had just arisen._

_"According to your mozer she 'as already lost control of 'er newly acquired power" said the older veela. "It will start to take a toll on 'er."_

_"Zen I will make sure zat does not 'appen again," said Fleur. Simple enough she thought. She could keep Hermione safe, she would keep Hermione safe. Even if that meant making sure that Hermione would never have to lift a finger for anything again in her life. But just as quickly as that seemingly perfect solution came into Fleur's head she knew it would never work. Hermione was strong and brave, and would never sit idly by watching life pass her by. Just another quality that made Fleur love Hermione even more. Even standing there thinking about Hermione was enough to make her smile._

_It was then that Fleur noticed a large fire outside of her window. "What iz going on?" she asked._

_"Fred's funeral," answered her grandmother._

_Fleur was at a loss for words, she knew that she would soon divorce Bill but even in her short time being a Weasley she still thought of Fred as a brother._

_"Excuse me grandmere, I must go pay my respects and be zere for the Weasley's," said Fleur as she started to look for suitable attire to wear to the funeral. _

**-o-o-**

"So you see, I kissed Bill because zis night was about Fred. I did not want to mare ze occasion but taking 'Ermione into my arms as much as I desperately wanted to," explained Fleur to George and Harry.

George and Harry stood there putting everything together. "Blimey Fleur, so Hermione is you're one and only, and its going to kill her?" asked George.

"Non, 'Ermione will not die. I won't allow it." Fleur said this with such conviction that Harry was inclined to believe her, even though he couldn't for the life of him think of how she was going to pull it off.

"Fleur, I hope that you are right, because I can't lose my best friend. I can't lose her after all we have been through. We bloody fought Voldemort side by side. 'Mione is my family," said Harry as tears started streaming down his face.

George put his arm around Harry's shoulder trying to provide some comfort to his pal. "Don't worry mate, we are going to figure this out. Hermione has always been there for us, we won't let her down." George looked over at Fleur as a thought crossed his mind. "Fleur, you said that you thought that your Grandmum was keeping something from you."

"Yes, she seemed a little bit, 'ow do you say, 'aloof' zroughout ze conversation, I feel zere is more" said Fleur.

"So then how can we figure out the whole story?" asked Harry.

"Ze Elders!" exclaimed Fleur, before she frowned.

"What's the matter Fleur?" asked Harry.

"While ze Elders could have ze answers we are looking for, I do not know where zey are. It iz a secret held by pure veelas, not even passed down to zere children unless zey too are of full veela blood," said Fleur.

"Well we will find them, heck if Harry found Moldymort's horcruxes then I'm sure we can find a tribe of old veelas," George confidently stated.

"We?" asked Fleur.

"Yes we Fleur," said Harry. "We are not going to let you go it alone."

"Well I supposed 'aving ze two of you can't 'urt zat much," said a clearly annoyed Fleur, who had no real intention of letting them tag along.

"Two?" said George, "you actually think Hermione is going to let us go without her? For being absolutely over the moon about her you sure don't know her very well."

"Merde," cursed Fleur, knowing full well that George was right.

"So where do we start?" asked a very excited George.

"We start by going to bed mate," said Harry, who had every intention of trying to sneak into Ginny's room tonight, well what was left of the night.

"Ginny waiting up for you then?" asked George with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh sod off," said Harry stifling a yawn.

And with that George and Harry walked back into the house, leaving Fleur standing alone looking at the night sky.

'_I will save you Hermione'_ vowed Fleur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo this chapter should answer a lot of questions, but not all of them, and not fully :) to those who were confused i really hope this clears things up.. thanks to everyone who dropped a review.. i got this out today cause of u guys instead of procrastinatin as is my normal nature. and thanks to those who like this story enough to make it one of their favorites :D. lemme kno wha u guys think.**

**on a funny side note.. my lab just hired a french post doc.. 'er akzent iz increziblee zik and i muzt make zur zat i 'o not laugh wen zpekin wiz 'er' **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Fleur awoke the next morning a bit apprehensive; she knew that either Bill would have already told his family about their separation or that he was waiting for her so they could do it together. Either way she knew she would have to face Molly Weasley. Fleur had finally gotten to the point where her and the Weasley matriarch were quite pleasant to each other, with Molly finally getting over the fear that she would hurt her son. '_Guess she was right'_ Fleur sadly thought.

As she lay there in bed she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to Hermione, if she was awake, and if so what she was doing. More importantly if she was still upset at her, Fleur hoped not. Fleur sat up and realized that she almost knew nothing about Hermione, didn't know her favorite color, favorite song, did she like to joke around or was she always serious. Then it hit Fleur, almost like a freight train, no exactly like a freight train. The most important fact she needed to know about Hermione, did she have feelings for Fleur? Fleur never let her answer the night before not out of fear of rejection, in fact the opposite, she didn't want Hermione to proclaim her undying love for her in that moment, she wanted a more romantic setting. It never actually crossed her mind that Hermione might not share her feelings. Fleur realized she couldn't base what Hermione's feelings would be towards her based on her experience with Bill. Fleur supposed that with Bill things had gone like most 'normal' veela courtships had gone, pretty much love at first sight. But clearly this situation was, well for lack of a better word, different.

Fleur sat up and got ready for the day, mustering all the courage she had she walked downstairs towards the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. Fleur really hoped that things would go over well and her relationship with the Weasley's wouldn't be damaged beyond repair, if only for Molly's cooking. Fleur was always happy that she was blessed with a seemingly hyperactive metabolism because eating was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Molly," started Fleur, hesitantly stepping into the kitchen.

Molly Weasley turned around and gave Fleur a stern look. "Bill left you some papers," she stated as she crossed over to Fleur and handed her and envelope.

Fleur opened the envelope a bit confused, 'Petition for Divorce' read the papers inside the envelope. Fleur sighed as she pushed the papers back into the folder.

"Bill said that he had already signed them," stated Molly neither raising her voice nor meeting Fleur's eyes.

"Molly, I'm—," but before Fleur could finish her apology Molly raised a hand to stop Fleur.

"Fleur, Bill left this morning with tears in his eyes, heartbroken." Molly said as she turned her back to Fleur going back to the washing the dishes in the sink. Fleur knew that Molly was upset, she had picked up over the past few months that Molly would do dishes the muggle way whenever something was troubling her. "I want nothing more then to be mad at you right now Fleur for all the pain that you have caused him, and to blame this entire situation on you" continued Molly, her back still towards Fleur, "But Bill asked me this morning before he left not to."

"Molly, I'm—," Fleur tried again.

"No Fleur, I can't hear it right now! My son is gone.. BOTH of them…," Molly Weasley broke into tears. Immediately Fleur crossed the kitchen and not knowing what else to do hugged her.

Molly dried her eyes and finally looked at Fleur. Fleur could see the fatigue in her eyes, the pain, it made her feel that much more guilty about the entire situation. "Fleur, I know things aren't easy, and that I don't even know half of what is going on with all of this."

"Molly, all I know iz that I love 'Ermione. She iz my everyzing, my world, my life, my 'eart," stated Fleur. As she and Molly sat down at the table breakfast appeared and Fleur sent up a silent prayer of thanks to any divine power that was listening.

"Fleur, this is going to take time, I love my children, but Bill was adamant that I give you a chance to explain everything and that it wasn't your fault," said Molly.

Fleur sat there and told Molly everything that her Grandmother had told her.

"It doesn't seem to add up," said Molly. She was sharing the nagging feeling Fleur had that something else was going on. "But more importantly Fleur, what about Hermione?" asked a now concerned Molly.

"What about me?" said a voice coming down the stairs that belong to Hermione asked.

"Well I ought to leave you two to umm… yea," and with that Molly Weasley disappeared from the kitchen.

" 'Ermione," said Fleur as she stood up and took a step towards her, but not before being stopped by the almost murderous look in Hermione's eyes.

"Fleur, honestly I don't want to hear it," began Hermione, "I will always be indebted to you for saving my life," said Hermione in the most diplomatic way possible. She reasoned that the emotional roller coaster that she had been on the past few days were responsible for the growing feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach as she continued with her speech. "You are a married woman, and I have never had any feelings for you of the like." Hermione stopped and looked at Fleur noticing the pain that had suddenly arose in the blue orbs and for reasons that she could not even begin to explain she felt the overwhelming urge to place her hand on Fleur's cheek and dry the tears that were now falling from Fleur's eyes.

"Please Fleur, you are married, you can't love me. I'm just Hermione," she said as she was desperately trying to make the situation better. Why couldn't Fleur understand that this wasn't right. This didn't happen, people just didn't instantly fall in love with someone that has been right in front of them for years. People didn't just profess their love and devotion at the drop of a hat. It wasn't logical.

Fleur quietly stepped back from Hermione and took the papers out of the envelope that was still lying on kitchen table as a quill appeared in her hand. Hermione looked on wondering what Fleur was up to. As Fleur finished what appeared to be signing the numerous pages she turned back to Hermione.

"Zere, I am no longer a married woman. Az for 'oo I can and can't love I am quite zertain zat I love you Hermione Granger." Fleur almost defiantly stated to Hermione, making sure to take the time to properly pronounce her name.

"Fleur," Hermione managed to sputter out, "you divorced Bill? But why?"

" 'Ermione, for being ze brightest witch in your class you zeem to 'ave trouble paying attention when people speak." Fleur was getting frustrated, how many times did she have to tell Hermione she was in love with her before she believed her?

"Fleur! People just don't go falling in love like that! It's illogical," pouted Hermione as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I. Love. You," said Fleur, and with each word she took a step closer to the brunette until she was standing right in front of her, toe to toe looking Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione became lost in those blue eyes speckled with silver as her breath caught in her throat. Fleur slowly moved her lips in to meet Hermione's as her eyes started to flutter close.

"Stop," commanded Hermione in a soft whisper as she felt a dull pain in her chest.

Fleur's eyes snapped open as she took a step back, the hurt clearly evident in her eyes. As much as Fleur wanted to kiss Hermione, to hold her, she would never, ever go against Hermione's wishes. But that fact didn't help ease the sharp pain Fleur felt in her heart, as if someone was physically stabbing it with a scapel.

"Fleur," began Hermione reaching out to Fleur, however Fleur took a step back out of her grasp.

" 'Ermione, I need to discuss some zings wiz you," said Fleur in a voice completely devoid of emotion. "However, right now I need to go take care of some matters, I will return this evening" Fleur lied, she had nothing to take care of other then mending her seemingly shattered heart. She wasn't going to give up, ever, but she didn't need to have Hermione see her crying. She didn't need to have Hermione see her lose control.

"Fleur please don't—" but before Hermione could finish Fleur has apperated off, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Fleur apperated to the beach in front of Shell Cottage. She dropped to her knees as she let out a scream, a scream that sounded almost inhuman, and had anyone been around to hear it, it surely would have haunted their dreams as it was filled with so much pain. Fleur clenched her fist as hot tears started to form in her eyes. She brought her clenched fists down to pound on the sandy beach and as her fist made contact with the sand beneath her the sand turned into fine glass beads. Fleur opened her eyes and then looked down at her closed fist noticing for the first time the blue hue of light that seemed to be captured in her grasp. Fleur slowly rose to her feet her gaze fixated on her still closed fist. Slowly she opened her palm to find a blue flame of sorts seemingly resting in there. 'So this is what Grandmere meant,' thought Fleur.

Fleur stayed on the beach exploring this new power. She found that she could manipulate the flame, which she found to essentially be a ball of energy, however she saw fit. Fleur realized that she had left her wand back at the Burrow at one point when she wanted to transfigure a nearby rock into a suitable seat, what surprised Fleur however was the fact that the nearby rock turned into said suitable seat when she merely thought about the necessary charm needed to transfigure the rock. Fleur sat there and ran through every single spell she had ever learned and performed each of them without flaw, and without a wand.

As Fleur was sitting on the beach watching the sun slowly fall on the horizon her mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts of Hermione. She knew that Hermione loved her, she had to, didn't she? Regardless, Fleur would win her heart she was determined to spend the rest of her life with Hermione. Fleur lazily ran her hand through the sand while various scenarios of her future with Hermione started running through her mind.

As she sat there in silent contemplation her heart suddenly started racing. An image of an extremely upset Hermione quickly flashed through her mind. Fleur immediately got up and apparated to the burrow, hoping that Hermione was alright.

**-o-o-**

Hermione stood in the now empty kitchen replaying the last few moments with Fleur. Hermione sighed as she sat down at the table, the energy gained from her nights rest quickly drained from her encounter with Fleur. She started to replay the events that had just unfolded in her head to further analyze them. Hermione quickly gave up trying to figure it all out at that moment and decided to wait for Fleur and finally get some answers. In the mean time she decided that going back to bed wasn't a bad idea.

When Hermione awoke a few hours later she went downstairs to the kitchen to try and find something to eat, as she was famished. She realized she must have been more run down then she initially thought having slept well into the afternoon.

"The nerve of that woman," proclaimed Ron as he made his presence known, having witnessed the encounter earlier that morning between Fleur and Hermione. "She is bonkers, trying to start something with you when clearly we're together," he finished.

"Ron," Hermione said with a deep sigh as she made eye contact with Ron. "It's over between us. I'm sorry, but—" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Hermione, you can't be serious! You are smarter then all of this madness going on! You can't seriously believe she loves you, its madness." Ron told Hermione, his face growing more and more red with every passing word uttered.

"This has nothing to do with Fleur," said Hermione, although a nagging voice in the back of her head told her it had everything to do with Fleur. "I just, I don't love you Ron. I mean I do love you, but just not like that," Hermione managed to stumble out.

"What do you know about love," spat out Ron, venom coating his words. "You have some French whore messing with your mind and you're letting her!"

"Fleur is not a whore!" Hermione vehemently declared defending her honor.

"Like bloody hell she isn't. She married Bill and they were together for what? All of 7 months if that before she goes off and decides to put some sort of veela spell over you to get you acting all bonkers!"

"Leave Fleur out of this damn it," yelled a now visibly upset Hermione.

"No! I'm not going to let her come and ruin everything," Ron yelled back, his face now bright red.

Hermione didn't know why she was so upset, but she knew she wanted nothing more then make Ron eat his words. Before Hermione knew what was happening a brown light shot from her clenched fist towards Ron. Ron barely reacted in time to avoid getting hit with whatever spell Hermione had just sent his way.

"Are you barking mad!" bellowed Ron.

Just then Harry and Ginny rushed in from the sitting room as Hermione stood in the middle of the kitchen shaking with brown tendrils of energy almost shooting out every pore of her body.

" 'Mione! Cut it out, you might kill him," pleaded Harry. "Please Hermione stop," begged Ginny at his side.

"See I told you. Fleur has put you under some crazy spell Hermione, why can't you see the monster that she is," yelled Ron, adding fuel to a fire that was already blazing out of control.

"Shut it Ron!" Harry commanded, "You're making it worse, for once just shut up!"

Hermione looked over at Harry and collapsed. Harry rushed over but wasn't fast enough to catch her before she crumpled onto the kitchen floor. The color in Harry's face drained as he feared the worse. "Has anyone seen Fleur?" an exasperated Harry asked.

"No, I haven't seen her all day," answered Ginny.

Harry checked to see if Hermione was breathing and let out a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. "Harry, what is going on?" asked a very concerned Ginny who was now kneeling on the other side of Hermione.

All of sudden Fleur apparated into the kitchen, startling the group.

"You," Ron started, but before he could say another word Fleur shot him a look that made the blood in his veins freeze.

"Ron, don't start right now damn it. For someone who claims to love Hermione so much you are doing a rather piss poor job of showing it. If you give a damn about Hermione just stop with all of this nonsense, get over it and stop acting like a git," Harry said as he finished reading Ron the riot act.

Ron just looked at the sight before him as his shoulders slumped while walking outside, not knowing what else to do.

Fleur walked over to Hermione and knelt down beside her. Softly taking her hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb. "What 'appened?" she asked Harry.

"I think she had a bit of a row with Ron, guess he didn't take the break up so well," Harry answered.

Hearing the news that Hermione had just broken up with Ron gave Fleur a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe she could win Hermione over. But Fleur also knew that if she was going to have any chance with Hermione that she would first have to figure out a way to keep Hermione alive, and from the looks of it she would have to do it fast.

"It iz all my fault," proclaimed Fleur, allowing herself a moment of self-pity.

"Don't be ridiculous Fleur," said Harry.

"Non, I should not 'ave left 'er zis morning, I should 'ave explained it all zen instead of running away," Fleur said.

"Let's just get her upstairs and in bed," said Harry, not wanting Fleur to further berate herself over the events that just unfolded.

Fleur simply nodded and picked Hermione up, Fleur knew that she could have simply levitated Hermione up the stairs and into bed, but she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to hold her close.

Fleur settled Hermione into bed and pulled a chair up to keep vigil over her. She grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and silently prayed to whoever was listening that she would wake up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the delay, been crazy with school n tryin to get my learn on.. :p i do admit i was a little worried from the lack of response to the last ch but eh... lemme kno wha u think. n thanks for readin :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hermione slowly came to her senses and noticed two things, first she was in Percy's room, and second that it was dark outside. Then she realized she had a splitting headache and she was still in the clothes she had been wearing the previous day. '_What happened_,' she thought to herself as she started to try and piece together her memories.

Hermione's attention was caught by a soft murmur at her bedside. The sight that greeted her momentarily took her breath away. Fleur was sitting in a chair by her bedside clearly keeping watch over her. Hermione took a moment to take in the site before her. Fleur was sitting leaned back in the chair with her head titled off to the right, Hermione hoped she wouldn't have too bad a crick in her neck when she woke up. The moon was high and bright in the sky and illuminated the room with a soft blue light and Hermione could clearly make out the features of Fleur's face. Hermione had always thought of Fleur as significantly older, but looking at her peacefully sleeping Fleur looked no older then Hermione herself. Fleur stirred slightly mumbling out a few incoherent words before settling back down. Hermione started weighing the pros and cons of waking Fleur up, finally deciding to wake up the young blonde and tell her to come to bed. It made sense to Hermione, Percy's bed was of adequate size to accommodate the both of them, and Hermione didn't want to go back up to her shared room with Ginny for fear of waking Ginny up. Logical. Hermione sat up and swung her feet over the bed and gently placed her hand on Fleur's shoulder, not wanting to startle the blonde.

"Fleur… Fleur," Hermione softly whispered, as her hand somehow found its way to the side of Fleur's face.

Fleur's eyes fluttered open, and Hermione could see the momentary confusion present in those blue eyes that elicited a small smirk on her face. Cute.

"Hermione?" asked Fleur who was still gathering her bearings. As she moved she winced out in momentary discomfort, her neck stiff from the awkward position it had been forced into over the course of the night.

"Fleur, come to bed," said Hermione, "Erm, I mean its late, and your neck hurts. Percy's bed is large enough for the both of us to fit. It's late too, I don't want to wake anyone up. So it just makes sense." Hermione quickly tried to amend what she had just said. She didn't want Fleur to get the wrong idea. She was just looking after her, being a good friend.

"I zee your point 'Ermione, no need to explain," Fleur said as she held up her hand to silence the babbling brunette.

Fleur climbed into the bed next to Hermione and settled in underneath the covers. Hermione and Fleur laid there for what had to be the most uncomfortable and awkward 3 minutes of either of their lives. Fleur could feel the tension coming off the brunette and felt horrible, blaming herself for Hermione's discomfort.

"Fleur—"

"Hermione—"

They both stopped and looked at each other and started to chuckle softly, the tension quickly dissipating between the two of them.

"You first," insisted Hermione.

"Non, ladies first," Fleur replied.

"Fleur. Speak," commanded Hermione, a small pout gracing her features.

A small smile broke out on Fleur's face; she thought it was rather cute when Hermione pouted.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Fleur asked, concerned about the young brunette.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus Fleur. What happened?" Hermione asked, and before she could stop herself she added, "I want to know everything Fleur, what is going on? What did you want to tell me earlier, how did I pass out?"

Fleur sighed and sat up in the bed, as Hermione did the same. Fleur then told Hermione about her conversation with her Grandmother and about her finding Hermione passed out when she returned to the burrow. Fleur left out the part about being able sensing Hermione's distress and it leading her to come back to the Burrow as soon as Hermione had passed out. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling it would overwhelm her to know how truly connected they were becoming in such a short period of time.

"Oh…," Hermione quietly stated.

Fleur wanted nothing more then to take Hermione in her arms and tell her it was going to be ok. To shower her with small kisses of reassurance, to bury her face in her hair and just get lost in the feel of her. Instead she settled for grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Zat iz all you 'ave to say? I tell you of your impending doom, zat you could die because of waz I 'ave done to you," Fleur stated a bit shocked and taken aback by how Hermione could seemingly remain so calm.

If Fleur had any doubts in her mind about being able to save Hermione they were all erased as Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and simply said, "I trust you will find a way to save me."

Fleur and Hermione continued to gaze into each other's eyes before Hermione broke eye contact and softly shook her head.

"I mean you will have Harry, George, and myself helping you. We fought Voldemort, we can do this" Hermione amended.

Fleur simply nodded her head up and down, not trusting herself to speak at that very moment. There was no way that Hermione was going to die, no way she would let any harm come to her. It didn't matter if Hermione never reciprocated her love, it didn't matter if Hermione wanted to just remain friends with her for the rest of her life. As long as Hermione was happy that was all that mattered to Fleur. As long as Hermione was happy that is all that mattered. It struck Fleur at that moment that this was the undying love that he had only heard tales about.

"I'm exhausted Fleur," yawned Hermione. "Let's try and catch some sleep, I'm sure we both need it."

"Oui, zat seems best," Fleur agreed as she settled back into the bed.

"Good night Fleur."

"Good night 'Ermione."

Fleur's last coherent thought was of the fact that Hermione had not made a move to relinquish the hold on her hand. Fleur was quite ok with that and fell asleep with a rather silly grin on her face.

**-o-o-**

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped around a rather warm pillow.

"Hmm," Hermione murmured in her halfway conscience state as she further burrowed into her warm pillow, at some point in the night she had managed to lose her blanket, but no worries this pillow was quite warm.

Hermione really had to hand it to Mrs. Weasley whatever charm she put on this pillow was amazing, Hermione could see where George and Fred got their knack for enchanting various objects from.

Hermione let out a small grumble of protest when her pillow moved, half way through moving to resituate herself around her new favorite pillow Hermione's brain finally woke up. Pillows don't move.

Hermione slowly peeled one of her eyelids open, followed by the other one. Her pillow was not a pillow, no not a pillow at all, it was Fleur. Hermione could feel the color rising in her cheek's and she briefly flashed back to 4th year at Hogwarts when Ron had developed a rather amusing habit of turning purple in front of the Beauxbaton girls. '_Merde_,' Hermione internally cursed. '_Wait a second_,' she thought to herself, '_since when do I think in French_?'

Hermione slowly removed her right arm from around her 'pillow's' waist, when she realized, much to her horror, that not only was her left arm situated underneath said pillow but that hand was also intertwined with the hand of said 'pillow'. But it got worse, her hand had conveniently ended up beneath the 'pillow's' shirt, resting it's flat stomach, a stomach to which Hermione's hand was gaining rather a intimate acquaintance. Hermione scrunched her face up as she debated the best way to get out of this situation. She didn't want to wake up Fleur and get caught being the big spoon, besides she had always envisioned herself as the small spoon.

Meanwhile a certain French witch was trying her hardest not to burst out in laughter having woken up a few moments before Hermione. Fleur had lain there relishing in the feel of Hermione's arms around her and taking great pleasure in the fact that their hands had remained joined throughout the night. And somehow Hermione's lithe form had found itself firmly wrapped around Fleur. Although, Fleur mused it might have had something to do with the fact that Fleur had managed to absconded all the blankets present on the bed during the course of the night. Opps.

Fleur was debating whether or not to give the young witch an easy out and roll over in her 'sleep' and free Hermione's entrapped limb. On the other hand Fleur knew that she could have a fun with this, even if it was at Hermione's expense. In the end it was the side of Fleur that Hermione seemingly brought out in her that won.

"Mon du!, Mademoiselle Granger 'ad I known your intentions I would 'ave worn something more, 'ow do you say, accessible," Fleur exclaimed as she slowly turned over to face Hermione, while still keeping their hands intertwined.

Hermione wanted to be mad at how Fleur was having a laugh at her expense, but as soon as she saw the look on Fleur's face, that grin, her grin, she responded the only way she could.

"Well if someone had not stolen the covers in the middle of night leaving me FREEZING, then I would have had no reason to," Hermione took a second to try and find the appropriate phrasing for her mini rant, " well, to find a heat source." She stated, and had she been standing up and not in bed she would have stomped her foot to drive her point home.

"Honestly Fleur, it is the body's natural reaction to being cold, the body's core body temperature is 37 degrees centigrade. With the window open over the course of the night I would estimate the temperature of the room dropped to 10 degrees centigrade. With no adequate insulation," Hermione shot an accusatory glare at Fleur who was doing her best not to kiss Hermione right then and there, if not just for being the love of her life, just because she sounded so darn cute when she went off on her 'logical' rants, "I would have frozen in the middle of the night had I not found a suitable source of heat," Hermione proclaimed.

Fleur's face took on a sudden serious demeanor as she let go of Hermione's hand, up until that point Hermione had not noticed their intertwined hands, the sudden loss of contact finally making Hermione realize that their hands had been joined ever since waking up.

" 'Ermione," exclaimed Fleur who had just taken hold of Hermione's face in her hands, "we must get you to St. Mungo's immediately!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with concern, "Fleur what is the matter?"

"Your lips are blue! It seems that you were right, you turned into a veritable ice cube over night!" Fleur dramatically proclaimed before bursting out in the laughter that she had been holding in since she became aware of Hermione's morning predicament.

"Oh you rat!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing the nearest pillow and giving Fleur a much deserved wallop. Fleur, never one to back down from a fight, grabbed a pillow of her own and defended herself from the ensuing onslaught of one Miss Hermione Granger.

In the midst of their pillow fight Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione as she let out a squeak.

"O what iz this? Iz someone ticklish?" asked Fleur as she began tickling Hermione's sides.

"Fleur! Stop it!" Hermione screamed trying her best not to die from laughter. Hermione decided her best defense would be to go on the offensive, she hoped Fleur was ticklish.

Hermione's hypothesis was correct, as she started running her fingers over Fleur's side she swore she heard the French witch let out what could best be described as a snort. That just made Hermione laugh harder, here was Fleur Delacour the seemingly perfect French princess that had just snorted.

"OK ok, I give up you win," Fleur acquiesced as she let go of Hermione, immediately missing the contact.

Hermione stopped her assault on Fleur and just looked at the blonde witch, lost in thought. Fleur sat there in silence, not wanting to break whatever thoughts were running through Hermione's head.

"Fleur, what is going to happen to me?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your grandmother said that I would die," Fleur made a move to protest but Hermione held up her hand to silence her, "but die of what?"

"I do not know," answered Fleur, as she ran her hand through her hair. "All I know is that it is tied into the power you now posses."

"So let me try and wrap my head around all of this," Hermione started.

"We are connected," Fleur just nodded her head in affirmation.

"Our connection has allowed you to tap into some ancient veela magic."

Another nod.

"So via our connection, I now also posses this magical power?"

Another nod.

"But, this power will eventually kill me?"

A frown, accompanied by a nod.

"How?"

"I would assume zat it will simply drain you."

"Like the runner who ran from Marathon to give news of the battle and dropped dead after he gave his message"

"…"

"It's a muggle thing, a man who ran from Marathon all the way to Athens carrying news of defeat of the Persian Empire. However, it is a historically inaccurate account, but it did lead to the introduction of the race in the Olympic—" Hermione blushed deep red when she realized she was babbling again. Fleur found it adorable.

"Oiu, it would seem so," Fleur said.

"So now what?" asked Hermione.

"Well, first breakfast, I am famished," Fleur joked in an attempt to lighten the situation. Fleur knew that this was potentially going to be a long journey and she didn't know where it would lead her, or what she would face. But she did know that she would find the answers. She would save Hermione.

"Fleur!" Hermione proclaimed, somewhat annoyed.

" 'Ermione, I 'ave an idea of where to start, do not worry," Fleur said as she got up from the bed and gathered some clean clothes to change into. As she walked through the door she shot a look back at Hermione over her shoulder, "but first breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: its finals week.. :(  
>hermione's feelings for fleur are goin to develop quite the opposite of how fleur's feelings developed for hermione.. idk if this ch went anywhere persay plot wise.. i wrote this a while ago.. i do like it thou cause it was kinda cute.. <strong>

**anywhos lemme kno wha u think and thanks to everyone who reviewed and has been  
>also its possible that the next update might come at a slight delay (finals suck)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Fleur walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall and got ready for the day ahead. Today was going to be a day of planning and decision making. Hopefully she would be able to talk some sense into Hermione and convince her that staying at home was the best option for her.

That 's when Fleur realized something, Hermione didn't have a home other then the Burrow. Hermione's parents didn't even know of her existence. Fleur's heart broke in two at this realization. Fleur hoped that maybe one day she could give Hermione a home, maybe.

Fleur walked downstairs to find breakfast waiting at the table with a note from Molly stating that her and Arthur would be out for the day tying up loose ends with the Order. Fleur sat down to blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon with a steaming cup of coffee. Fleur dug in and cleared her plate in near record time; she looked at her plate with a bit of sadness as she realized there was none left. From behind her she heard a soft laugh and turned her head to find a rather bemused Hermione coming up behind her.

"What iz it you find so amusing?" Fleur asked, a sight frown gracing her features.

"You Fleur, how is it humanly possible to eat that much and still be hungry?" asked an amused Hermione.

"I have a healthy appetite," replied Fleur a bit defensively while straightening in her chair and putting on an insulted look.

Hermione made to reach for her wand when all of a sudden Fleur's plate was refilled with a second helping. Hermione looked around a bit confused.

"What spell waz zat?" asked Fleur, "I 'ave to admit I 'ave not spent as much time as I probably should 'oning my 'omemaker skills," she finished a bit embarrassed at her admission.

"I…" Hermione trailed off seemingly at a loss for words.

"What is it?" asked a now concerned Fleur.

"I just… how did that…?"

"For someone 'oo is quite adept wiz their words you seem to be struggling a great deal."

"I just thought about the spell, I didn't even have to use my wand. That's the first time I have ever used wandless magic," stated Hermione, clearly still in a state of shock.

"Oh, I see," answered Fleur, "well as I said before you are as powerful as I am."

"So, I could stop time like you did?" asked a now excited Hermione.

"Oui, but please don't," Fleur seemingly pleaded, "It would take too much of a toll on you."

"Oh ya," replied Hermione, a little bit defeated, "I forgot about that."

Fleur could sense the sadness coming from the brunette witch and quickly moved to change the subject.

"Try ze pancakes, zey are delicious."

Hermione sat down and started eating the breakfast that was so graciously prepared earlier. Just then a half awake Ginny Weasley made it down the stairs.

"Morning Gin," Hermione greeted the red head looking up from her plate.

"Morning 'Mione," Ginny answered rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes as best she could.

Conveniently, much to conveniently, Harry walked down the stairs with his hair still a mess, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while stifling a yawn.

"Morning, Fleur. Morning, 'Mione. Morning, Ginny," he said as he sat down at the table.

"You know, you two could make it a little less obvious you spent the night together," Hermione said in between bites.

"Jesus 'Mione how do you figure these things out?" asked a rather surprised Harry. He had thought he had been rather quiet while sneaking into Ginny's room last night, and its not like they walked down together to breakfast.

"I just guessed, but thanks for the confirmation," answered a now laughing Hermione.

Ginny shot Harry a look, that look. "Harry, must you be so daft?" asked Ginny trying her best to appear upset despite the grin that was slowly taking over her face.

"Your parents will be out for zey day taking care of some matters wiz ze order," Fleur informed Ginny.

"PARTY!" exclaimed George as he bounded down the stairs skipping out on the last two to come to a stop on the landing.

"Seriously George?" asked Hermione. "You know there are some chores that could be done around here," she exclaimed in a rather exasperated voice rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Hermione, must you always be such a buzz kill?" George joked, "Don't get in such a paddy," he finished as he walked over and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

" 'ow about we compromise, non? Seems fair," Fleur offered rather diplomatically. "We can do chores in ze morning and zen in ze afternoon we can let our 'air loose."

"Fine," agreed Hermione as she rolled her eyes and started eating her breakfast again.

The group ate there breakfast while making small talk as Hermione started making a list of the chores that needed to get done around the Burrow. As everyone was done eating Fleur got up and gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. She came back to the table to a list of assigned chores. Fleur took the list in her hands as she raised her eyebrows, "Ze bathrooms?" Fleur said while looking rather incredulously at Hermione.

"Yes Fleur, I have equally divided the chores in terms of labor, time, and effort," Hermione stated.

"But did you 'appen to take into account ze, 'ow do you say, gross factor into your calculations?" Fleur pouted.

Hermione just shot Fleur a scowl that effectively ended any further protest from the French witch. George, Ginny, and Harry tried their best to keep their chuckling off the radar of the two witches.

As the rest of the group went about their chores Fleur stealthy grabbed a hold of the list Hermione had in her hands. As she surveyed the list she found what she was looking for.

" 'Ermione, why don't you just sit outside while I change ze linens on the beds," Fleur suggested.

"No way, I'm not swapping chores with you Fleur, your on bathroom duty get over it," Hermione defiantly stated.

"Oiu, 'owever I shall do your chores as well, it iz better if you just rest, especially after your episode last night," replied the blond witch.

"Fleur, I'm not an invalid that you have to coddle. I don't need you around me watching my every move," said Hermione rather briskly. Immediately after the words came out of her mouth and she caught the look on Fleur's face Hermione wished she could take back what she said.

"Fleur," Hermione sighed, "I just, I mean you saved my life for Merlin's sake. And who knows what is going to happen with this whole trying to figure out a way to make it so this… this" Hermione was at a loss for what exactly to call her current predicament, "...thing that is going on not kill me. I already owe you my life, I'm sure I can do my own chores. Hell I should be doing yours not the other way around."

Fleur knew that Hermione was a proud witch, and more then capable of completing a simple task such as changing bed linens, but she was worried about what was to come. How much energy would Hermione have, what would even drain her? Simple tasks, or just tasks that involved magic, or just powerful magic?

"Oui, you are right," Fleur apologized, not wanting Hermione to feel worse. "I am being a bit overbearing non?" Fleur put on her best smile to assuage Hermione and not cause her any further worry and went on her way to clean the bathrooms, leaving Hermione to her own chores.

**-o-o-**

After the group had finished their chores they were ready for some much deserved lunch.

"Picnic!" exclaimed a very excited George. It was after all a beautiful day out, a little bit brisk but not cold enough that the sunlight would not be able provide ample warmth, spending it inside would just be a waste.

"Harry, stop being a lazy git and give me a hand getting the food together," George said, "Let's give these lovely ladies a break."

"Cooking another one of your many hidden talents George?" asked a rather bemused Hermione.

"Oh can it," George replied while sticking his tongue out at her.

The girls went outside and walked a little ways until they came to a small grassy hill that overlooked the surrounding area. They had brought a couple picnic blankets and set them down while waiting for the boys to come out with lunch. Or at least with something they all hoped that it would be edible.

"Ginny, where is Ron?" asked Hermione who had just realized that he was missing all morning. At the mention of Ron's name she could see Fleur's body get tense.

"Oh, well George told me that he had gone off to spend time with Bill," Ginny said as she looked down at the ground, clearly finding the ant crawling across the picnic basket to be rather fascinating at this point in time.

"Hmm," said Hermione and with that let the topic drop.

"So Ginny, what are your plans for next year? Do you think zat 'Ogwarts will be open in time for ze next school year?" asked Fleur attempting to change the subject away from Ron and Bill.

"Well I have been giving it some thought, and I think that I want to go play for the B team of the Holyhead Harpies," Ginny said while fidgeting with the picnic blanket.

"That's a great idea if Hogwarts will be closed for the next year," Hermione agreed.

"I was thinking I was going to go play with them even if Hogwart's did open up. Now wait before you go on having a cow 'Mione, I think that it would be good for me to take a year off and get my head on straight before finishing up with school." Ginny said, hoping that Hermione wouldn't start giving her grief about her decision.

"I guess I can see that making sense, I mean you would go back and finish right?" asked a concerned Hermione who was trying her best to be supportive of her best friend.

"Ya, definitely, and I mean its just the B team, it's a great opportunity to play for top squad after I'm done with school," confirmed Ginny, happy that Hermione seemed to be supporting her decision.

"I think zat iz a good idea Ginny," Fleur said throwing in her support which earned her a smile from the red head.

The three girls turned their heads at the sound of George and Harry trudging up the hill each with picnic baskets in tow. The girls all put on mock faces of horror, all of them wondering what George would classify as edible.

"Oh get off it you three," said George as he set down his basket, "We just gathered up some of the leftovers Mum left."

"Then what took you so long?"

George wiggled his eyebrows, "Dad set up some pretty trick charms on the booze cabinet," he said as he pulled out a bottle of firewiskey.

"Aren't you old enough to just buy that stuff anyway, " asked an annoyed Hermione. Rule breaking just wasn't her style; well rule breaking that didn't involving saving the known wizarding world.

"Ya, but it takes away from the fun of it " said George as he uncorked the bottle and poured everyone a shot. "Bottoms up then" he said has he held up his glass.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at the offered shot glass but took it anyways knowing full well that George wouldn't give up until she had a shot.

"So what are we toasting to?" asked Harry, unlike Hermione he quite liked to bend the rules more often then not.

"Eh, nothing in particular, just cause we can seems like as good a reason as any," answered George as he made to raise his glass.

Hermione was pretty confident that the topmost layer of cells covering the back of her throat had just been burned off by the firewhiskey shot she just partook in. Harry just laughed at the face Hermione made.

" 'Ermione, 'ave you never 'ad fire whiskey before," asked Fleur.

"I just came of age less then a year ago, besides I was a little bit busy this year," Hermione quickly defended her lack of alcohol consumption since she became of age.

Fleur didn't say anything in reply and just smiled as she nodded her head, just another quality of Hermione that she found irresistible.

"Alright then chaps, lets get to eating," said Harry as he began unpacking the picnic baskets and setting out plates and various utensils for everyone. Soon the group was eating while talking about nothing in particular at all. As the afternoon progressed the wind picked up just enough to put a little chill in the air. Hermione let out a small shiver as she subconsciously moved closer to Fleur's side, for warmth of course. It wasn't Hermione's fault that Fleur seemed to a natural incubator of warmth. George gave Harry a not so discrete nudge as he wiggled his eyebrows in Fleur and Hermione's direction. Hermione was completely oblivious to the rather large grins present on Harry and George's faces, most likely due to the second shot of firewiskey George convinced her to take. Fleur however caught the boys grinning like fools and couldn't help but return the expression, fully aware of the fact that Hermione was rather close to her.

"So then Fleur, what now?" asked George.

Fleur sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to come up, knowing that it might be impossible to keep Hermione safely out of harms way. She didn't know what would be ahead, but she would rather not risk anything when it came to Hermione and her safety.

"Well, it would seem zat I need to go find ze elders to figure out what can be done about 'Ermione's 'condition'," stated Fleur trying to avoid looking over at Hermione.

"So when do we leave then?" asked an eager Harry.

"I zink zat it would be best if I went alone, veelas are a very private race, I do not know 'ow zey will take to non-veelas. I don't even know 'ow zey will feel about my inquiries as I am not even full veela. And to make matters worse I do not even know where to find zem." Fleur stated, hoping that she had made a strong case.

"Fleur, you can't honestly expect us to just sit by and do nothing!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked to face Fleur straight in the eyes, the firewhiskey no longer dulling her senses.

" 'Ermione, you can't 'onestly expect me to let you travel around France when I myself do not even know what I will encounter," Fleur countered as she turned to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Let me?" asked Hermione, clearly up in arms her fist becoming clenched and a scowl gracing her features.

Fleur's mind was on overdrive trying to figure out how to diffuse the bomb that was Hermione Granger from going off, she was worried about Hermione having another 'episode' and losing control.

"Hermione, it makes sense when you think about," said Ginny, hoping that her quick thinking could avoid any further conflict between Fleur and Hermione.

"Just hear me out," Ginny continued as she dismissed the protest forming on Hermione's lips. "What if Fleur isn't successful in finding the Elders, then we need a back up plan in order to get to the bottom of this, right?"

Hermione unballed her fists and slightly nodded her head motioning Ginny to continue while still keeping her eyes locked on Fleur's. Fleur breathed a sigh of relief, as did everyone else in the group as they all feared what could happen if Hermione lost it again.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you guys could go do some research at Hogwarts. Think about it, Hogwarts has one of the most expansive libraries in the entire wizarding world. Not to mention that McGonagall could probably use all the extra help she can get to put the school back in order." Ginny admitted to herself that her intentions weren't solely driven by keeping Hermione out of danger, but also on keeping Harry out of danger too, he seemed to have a bad knack for getting himself into tricky situations.

Fleur looked at Hermione her eyes softening, almost pleading to get Hermione to agree with Ginny's logic, who was Hermione to resist those now soft baby blue eye's of Fleur's. Eyes that were more blue then the sky above them, Hermione could see little specks of silver in those eyes. Fleur had such beautiful eyes.

"Fine," Hermione acquiesced as she then slowly shook her head trying to regain her bearings. 'Must be the fire whiskey' Hermione reasoned with herself.

"So it's all settled then, Fleur will be going to France to try and find the Elders," Ginny confirmed giving a slight nod to Fleur, "and the three of you will be going to Hogwarts to hit the books."

Harry groaned in protest, he had hoped that he had already spent his required number of days in the Hogwart's library under Madame Pince's close watch.

"Well," started George, "since I do have a business to run, I don't know if I can really accompany you two on your fact finding expedition," who had an even larger aversion to the library then Harry.

"Oh, stop being such a prat" Ginny said as she not so lightly smacked George on the arm.

"Fine, fine," George conceded, "I'll go, but I can't promise I will be there 100% of the time. I'll probably stay in Hogsmeade tending to business," he said trying his best to get out of the long nights in the library that lay ahead of them.

"Business?" asked Harry giving him a rather incredulous look.

"Yes, Harry I'm thinking about buying Zonko's, figure once Hogwarts opens back up should be quite the local," George answered. He then realized that Ginny said the three of them.

"So your sitting this one out then Gin? I figure once school starts again if we are still puddling around in the library you can come lend a hand," George said as he turned to his sister.

"Oh, well about that," Ginny started, looking around the group.

"Ginny 'as decided to take an academic sabbatical and go play wiz ze Harpies," said Fleur, trying to come to Ginny's rescue.

"Well, how did mum take that?" George asked.

"I haven't told her yet, but Dad knows we talked about it the other day." Ginny said.

"So Harry how does it feel to find out your going to be dating a big time Quidditch player," George teased.

"Well she will be on the B team, not that that isn't amazing in of it self Ginny, but I'm ok with it, in fact I'm quite proud of her," said Harry shooting Ginny a small smile filled with adoration as he reached for her hand.

"You already knew mate?" asked George, mildly hurt that Harry knew before he did about his sister's future plans.

"I am her boyfriend," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm right proud of you Gin, school is overrated anyways," George said as he shot her a wink.

"I plan on going back," Ginny replied.

"Where is the fun in that," George joked.

The group sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry was wondering what would lie ahead, and even though they were embarking on this adventure because Hermione's life was in danger, he was still glad to be going on it. He knew he wanted to be an Auror, but at this very moment everything was still so fresh, so raw, having a little bit more time without having to worry about Voldemort was greatly welcomed. George was just happy to be off doing something, that and he could see how much Fleur and Hermione were meant for each other and he was going to try his best to get them together. Losing Fred had put a lot in perspective. Ginny was looking forward to playing Quidditch again; she loved being out on the pitch. The pitch was her place, a place where she had found peace over the years, where she could let everything fall to the way side if only just for a few hours. Fleur was thankful for everything that she had, for the friendships that were deepening between herself Harry, George, and even Ginny who had come to her rescue earlier. Fleur was also relieved that Hermione would be safe and sound in the confines of the Hogwarts library, Fleur suppressed a chuckle at the thought of Hermione in her 'natural habitat' among the dusty books. Hermione, well Hermione was worried about Fleur going off on her own, she also wondered how long they would be apart, she reasoned that Fleur shouldn't be off by herself for so long away from everyone. Fleur could get lonely with her, them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: apologize for ne goofs in fleur's accent (i try n make sure i change it all when i go thru n edit it)... n more importantly apologize for the long delay (playin catch up in lab after finals week) lemme kno wha u guys think (how the story is progressin, its kinda tricky writing it in pieces) .. reviews make me happy :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

" 'Mione! Please you have to do this for me!", pleaded an exasperated Harry Potter who currently had an armful of Teddy Tonks in his possession. The morning had begun with Tonk's grandparents flooing into the Burrow surprising Harry with a day with his godson. Any other day Harry would have been more then happy to spend the day with his favorite godson, well his only godson for that matter. However today he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Harry, honestly as I recall I am not the Godparent of said Ted Lupin," stated Hermione, who in all honesty was just giving her best friend a hard time. She knew she was going to end up taking care of Teddy for the majority of the day as Harry had been gushing about his planned day with Ginny for quite sometime now.

"But 'Mione! Ginny is going to leave in a week or so and I already had this day planned out with her!" at this point the young wizard was starting to pout while coddling his infant godson in his arms.

Hermione finally decided to cave in to Harry's demands but not before she got in one last jab at her best mate's expense. "Fine Harry since you clearly can't be bothered with your Godson I will take him off your hands."

Hermione's seemingly innocent joke struck a nerve with Harry as he looked down at the infant in his arms. "You are right 'Mione," said Harry as he hugged Teddy close to him, "I'll just work Teddy into my date with Ginny, I'm sure she won't mind. I want to be there for him, I need to."

Hermione looked at Harry and just sighed, Harry would forever be her best friend and she knew why. He was loving and caring, an only child just like her, and would give anything to make those around him happy. Hermione smiled and took a step towards Harry and Teddy as she extended her arms signaling Harry to hand over his dozing Godson.

"Harry, I was kidding around, go have your date with Ginny," Hermione gently said as she took Teddy from Harry's arms, albeit not without a small struggle on Harry's part.

"But 'Mione, your right I should—"

"Harry, I was just giving you a hard time. You have had this date planned out for a while now. Besides Teddy won't be picked up until later on tonight so its not like you won't have plenty of time to spend with him."

Harry looked down at his feet clearly hoping that they would somehow provide some advice as to what to do in his current predicament. His feet however proved to be of little help.

Just then an excited Ginny Weasley came bounding down the stairs clearly excited about her upcoming date with Harry. She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Teddy in Hermione's arms. Her face of disappointment was quickly masked with a charming Weasley smile.

"Oh, so we get to share our day with Teddy, excellent!" stated the red headed witch.

"Don't you wish, this guy is all mine for the day," stated Hermione, who shot Harry a reassuring look as he shot her back a look of gratitude.

Harry walked over and gave both Teddy and Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead as he turned to grab Ginny's hand and apparated out of the Burrow.

Hermione smiled as the two left and then realized that she had Teddy for the rest of the day and didn't know what she was going to do with him.

"Hmm, what to do," she asked herself as walked into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out for the day again stating business with the Order. It seemed to her that both of them were trying to keep as busy as possible to lessen the pain of losing Fred.

As Hermione sat down on the comfortable and well worn sofa she rummaged through the contents of Teddy's bag. She found that it was equipped with everything that she could possibly need, from fresh nappies to a day crib. With that she decided to unpack the day crib and place it in the living room.

Hermione took the time to get a good look at the infant in her arms. Teddy was almost 3 months old at this point, and his hair was a light shade of blue. He thought back to her brief time spent with Tonks and how she would try to lighten the dreary mood by constantly changing her appearance. Hermione was saddened at the thought that Teddy would never know his parents, but she knew that Harry would be the best of God Fathers and that he would be surrounded by people that loved him.

"Coffee, I need coffee," came a voice descending from the stairs.

Hermione smiled to herself, '_the French and their coffee_', she thought as she smirked and walked to the kitchen to prepare Fleur a cup of coffee and breakfast. Hermione quickly contemplated on what to make for breakfast and decided that as long as there was bacon involved Fleur would be more then content. She knew the French witch had an appetite that didn't match her slim frame.

Fleur came to the kitchen and sat at the table still half asleep the smell of freshly brewed coffee quickly awakening her dull senses. "Hmm, tres magnifique," she uttered as the clenched the mug in between her hands.

"It's hot," warned a soft voice, "and do you prefer chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes?" asked the same voice.

"Oh, Mz. Weasley you certainly out do yourself, whichever you make iz fine wiz me" replied the French witch.

Hermione smiled, knowing that without the appropriate amount of caffeine flowing through her bloodstream the French witch clearly didn't have a grasp on what was going on. She decided to have a little bit of fun at Fleur's expense; after all she did owe her a bit of pay back. Hermione got within millimeters of Fleur's ear and softly whispered in a voice that wasn't quite so innocent, "last time I checked I didn't have red hair."

Fleur jumped up from her seat, the realization that Mrs. Weasley was in fact Hermione jolting her to her senses. "Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas—" Fleur quickly realized that she was speaking in her native tongue and quickly corrected herself. " 'Ermione, I did not know zat it waz you!" Clearly embarrassed as her face quickly took on a crimson color.

"It's fine. The Weasleys are out for the day. And George is off taking care of some business, so that just leaves you, me and Teddy" stated Hermione as she finished serving Fleur her blueberry pancakes.

"Oh I see," Fleur had known that Harry had planned a romantic day with Ginny as he had previously asked her advice on some of the specifics, something she was more then happy to assist with. Fleur then realized that Hermione had Teddy snuggled safely in her arms. She held out her arms to take the snoozing infant from Hermione.

"No Fleur, not until you finish your breakfast," chastised Hermione, not quite willing to give up Teddy.

Fleur pouted and Hermione almost, almost, caved and handed over Teddy to the French witch. Fleur however acquiesced and set on finishing the breakfast feast that was set before her. " 'Ermione I did not know zat you were so skilled in ze culinary arts," said Fleur as she dug into her pancakes in a rather unlady like fashion.

"Well it's good to know that I will be able to keep you fed and content in the future."

Fleur's heart leapt at what Hermione had just said, 'the future', maybe she had a chance with Hermione. But Fleur wasn't going to get her hopes up just yet. She would take what Hermione said with a grain of salt. After all friends make meals for each other all the time, why should this be any different?

Fleur finished up her breakfast and cleaned up, much to Hermione's protest. "Non, ze chef does not clean up after cooking," Fleur proclaimed as she finished washing the dishes the muggle way. The two then walked into the living room and Teddy began to stir awake. Fleur immediately held out her arms to take the now awake toddler. As the two sat on the couch Fleur stood Teddy up on her lap and started making cooing noises and faces that again weren't quite lady like to amuse the toddler.

As Hermione looked on she couldn't help but realize that the side of Fleur she was seeing was quite unlike the side she had been privy too in all her time knowing her. She wasn't the biggest fan of Fleur from the get go, thinking she was snobby and stuck up. During the Triwizard's Tournament all she saw was an attractive witch who didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around her. Like everyone was at there to bow to her every whim. But this Fleur, this was different. She was completely absorbed in Teddy, her happiness genuine. At that moment Teddy decided it would be funny to stick his tiny fist in Fleur's mouth just as she was making another face to try and get him to laugh.

"AHAH!" Hermione let out as she was almost brought to tears at the surprised look on Fleur's face. Fleur recovered quickly and started to gnaw on Teddy's small fist which brought the infant to a fit of giggles as he extricated his hand from Fleur's grasp.

Hermione took Teddy as she placed him on the couch in between the two to roam around. Hermione looked at Fleur with wonderment in her eyes, a look that was not lost on Fleur.

"What? Do I 'ave somezing on my face?" asked Fleur as she leaned back onto the couch.

"No."

"Zen what iz it?"

"I just, well I just never pictured you as the motherly type," said Hermione, a little bit embarrassed at her admission.

"Oh"

"Well, I mean its just that when I first met you at the Tournament you were quite focused on your tasks—"

"A self centered B I T C H" said Fleur as she spelled out the last word.

This got a laugh from Hermione. "You know Fleur, its not like Teddy can understand what we are saying."

"Non, you never know, kidz are like sponges I do not want him to absorb any bad language from me," stated Fleur with a serious look gracing her features.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked up Teddy who was attempting to crawl back to Fleur with limited success. "Teddy, you can't understand Auntie Fleur can you? No I didn't think—" right then Teddy changed his hair color to the same silvery blonde that graced Fleur's head.

"See I told you, zey are smart you must not under estimate zem," stated Fleur as she grabbed the infant and kissed his nose before returning him to a stunned Hermione.

"Well, I didn't say you were a B I T C H, but I just didn't picture you as the…" Hermione trailed off not wanting to dig herself into an even deeper hole then she had just done.

Fleur sighed as she turned to face Hermione, "Veela are very focused individuals. You know zat ze devotion zey 'ave to zeir mate iz unheard of and unparalleled, but zat devotion can also be aimed at ozer zings." "Before Veela's take mates, and before zey reach ze age of sexual maturity zey are very much focused on academics, sports, or whatever hobby zey have taken to. For me I wanted to excel in academics, to be ze best. And zen when I met Bill, well he became my focus and my world."

"Well that still doesn't explain your fascination with Teddy," Hermione countered, still not quite understanding how this once cold witch could be so loving and tender. "Oui, well when Veela find zeir mate, zey seemingly calm down. Zey 'ave urges to create a family, to procreate and continue ze Veela bloodline," Fleur stated as she once again took a now cooing Teddy from Hermione's arms.

"So you want to have kids?"

"Oui, it iz a natural urge for Veela to 'ave children with zeir mates," Fleur replied before she could think of the repercussions of her answer.

"Your mate? So for you that would mean…" Hermione said as she again trailed off not knowing if she wanted to finish her question for fear of the reply. What would happen to Fleur without a mate?

"Oo, I zink zat Teddy iz in need of a changing," Fleur said as she quickly changed the subject. There was no need to bring this up with Hermione; she knew that nothing good could come of it. She did not want Hermione to feel guilty, nor did she really want to think about all the troubles that Veela could face without their mate by their side.

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "He has extra nappies in the bag," she said as she handed Fleur the bag.

Fleur just laughed as she went to change the infant, she had half the mind to pass Teddy off to Hermione to get changed but she didn't mind all that much, she had plenty of practice when Gabrielle was a baby.

When Fleur finished she suggested that they go outside for some fresh air and take a walk around the property surrounding the Burrow. It was a nice a day as the summer wasn't as sweltering hot in this part of England, not too hot as to break out in a sweat, but not cool enough to wear jeans outside. Hermione settled on shorts and her Hogwarts gym shirt (yes they had gym class at Hogwarts) as Fleur settled on much the same outfit, a loose fitting v-neck adorning her torso.

Fleur had Teddy securely bundled to her in a front facing baby sling, the sight made Hermione smile having never seen this side of Fleur. This was a side that she completely adored, how could you not? Teddy was a cute baby after all. As they walked out they came upon the same spot where they had their picnic not to long ago. Hermione decided to stop there and grab lunch with Fleur and Teddy. As they sat and ate Fleur let Teddy loose on the picnic blanket. For being a mere 3 months he was quite the motile baby, squirming around getting from his belly to his back with ease.

"What will your kids look like?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Well, blonde?" replied Fleur not knowing what else to say. The reply however gained quite the scowl from the younger witch. "I mean, wiz Veela sometimes it iz 'ard to say. Zey could look completely like one parent, or zey could take on ze characteristics of ze Veela," amended Fleur.

"Oh"

"It iz getting late why don't we go back to ze Burrow," said Fleur as she started cleaning up. As she went to pick up her hand brushed Hermione's. "Mon dieu! Your 'ands are frozen!" Hermione quickly withdrew her hands, "Its nothing, they are normally cold." She said as she tried to hide from Fleur's glare.

Fleur finished packing up and loaded up Teddy. As she started walking she grabbed a hold of Hermione's hands. "Hey! I'm fine!" protested the young witch. "As I recall you made mention of me being a veritable 'uman incubator, so I am just fulfilling ze role and keeping your 'ands warm," Fleur explained while keeping a firm hold on Hermione's hands. Hermione just rolled her eyes, she figured it was just easier to let Fleur have her way, besides she was rather warm. So they made it back to the Burrow hand in hand, with Fleur occasionally switching which hand she held to ensure Hermione's hands were properly warmed.

When they reached the Burrow it was mid afternoon and Teddy was ready for a nap. Fleur put away the picnic supplies and then set Teddy down in his crib. Immediately the infant started to cry. "I think he wants you to hold him Fleur," stated Hermione as she picked up Teddy from his crib and handed him to Fleur who was sitting on the couch. Fleur took the infant, who immediately stopped crying, and held him to her chest as she rubbed his back. They sat there for a while before Fleur started to yawn.

"Are you tired?" asked Hermione.

"Non, my eyes are just tired," Fleur said her speech starting to slur just a little bit.

"Come here and lie down," Hermione commanded as she pulled Fleur into her lap, "Don't get any ideas, I just don't feel like giving up my space on the couch, this spot has the best light for reading."

Fleur lay her head down in Hermione's lap and quickly dozed off, keeping her arm securely around Teddy. Hermione soon lost interest in her book and began to absent-mindedly run her fingers through Fleur's hair, taking note on how Teddy had been able to match her hair color perfectly. Before she knew it she had also dozed off with her arm draped around Fleur and Teddy.

Harry and Ginny walked in on a site that melted both of their hearts. Asleep on the couch lay Fleur, Hermione, and Teddy all with small smiles on their faces. Harry looked down at his watch and figured that Teddy would awake soon from his nap, but in the mean time he just sat down and watched his best friend in the most peaceful state he had seen her in for as long as he could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is the product of way to much EtOH durin turkey day n rememberin a request a reviewer had for a teddy, mione, n fleur scene.. :p happy thanksgiving everyone. (this had again no real plot.. promise the story will pick up and get rollin) shout out to Rioshix :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After the group finally agreed on how they would start their adventure they were busy making preparations. In reality Fleur really didn't have preparations to make, she didn't have to arrange for a portkey back to France, she could simply apparate over. Fleur was starting to enjoy this newfound rush of power, she just wished the price for it wasn't so steep, nothing was worth putting Hermione in danger. But Fleur reasoned with herself that she would use this power to save Hermione so in the end it would all work itself out.

Harry and Hermione, well actually Hermione, were making plans with McGonagall. At first they didn't know how much of what was going on they should tell her about their current predicament, but in the end they decided that it would be best to fill her in on the whole situation. The more allies they had the better.

"So when did McGonagall say she was going to get back to you with the details?" asked Harry while they were sitting around in the family room playing a game of exploding snap with a new deck that George had cooked up.

"She said that it would take about 2 weeks to finish getting the wards up around the school before anyone could be let back in," Hermione responded.

"Two weeks, that seems a bit long for setting up wards, Hogwarts isn't that big," Harry grumbled, the thought of waiting around for two whole weeks wasn't ideal. Planning was more Hermione's department, Harry was more the jump in there and get it done type.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that only McGonagall can set them up,

some sort of headmaster thing I would assume," replied Hermione who didn't mind the wait so much, its not like Fleur was going off anywhere so there wasn't exactly a big rush.

"So…" Hermione started, not quite sure of how to broach the upcoming topic with Harry, "… have you heard anything from Ron lately?" she asked.

"Ya, he is living above the shop," Harry said, "he is going to help out George with some business things more on the management side I guess."

Harry knew that Ron was hurting, he hoped that he would get over it soon and they would all get back to being as close as they once were.

Hermione just nodded in response. She didn't feel bad for breaking up with Ron, she did feel bad for breaking his heart, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"So…" now it was Harry's turn to broach a possible sensitive subject with Hermione, "… you and Fleur…?"

Hermione kept playing and didn't look up to meet Harry's gaze. "There is no me and Fleur," she stated while playing another card.

"But—"

"But nothing, I'm simply doing the necessary research" Hermione said as she quickly cut him off. She would admit to spending more time with Fleur then before, but that was soley due to the planning and logistics of their up coming tasks. Hermione wanted to be on the same page as Fleur so that they could maximize their productivity. Hermione knew that not everything written in books about Veelas was accurate so she wanted to know what Fleur knew about her heritage.

"What kind of research requires sleeping in the same room?" asked Harry, who played another card.

"There is a perfectly logical explanation for that!" Hermione quickly said, almost too quickly her cheeks flushing with color. Hermione flashed back to the previous night.

**-o-o-**

Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed on top of her bed a quill and roll of parchment in hand. Fleur was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on the bed, looking rather bored.

" 'Ermione, while I appreciate your attention to detail, must we continue zis?" asked a now exasperated Fleur. They had spent the last two hours going over every single detail of Fleur's veela upbringing.

"Well if you would stop being to difficult and just answer my questions with more detail I wouldn't have to keep prodding you so much!" replied an equally flustered Hermione.

Fleur had to use every ounce of will power that she had not say that this was not the prodding that she would have enjoyed coming from Hermione, she settled for merely rolling her eyes at the English witch.

"Fleur, you were a triwizard champion, top of your class, obtained a high level position working at Gringotts in the span of a year, but yet all I see is an incredibly infuriating witch who can't take anything seriously!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well maybe if you took ze time to get to know me," Fleur held up her hand to cut off the reply that was waiting to burst forth from Hermione's lips, very nice soft lips Fleur surmised, "instead of interrogating me."

Fleur stood with a flourish and dramatically sighed bringing her hand to her forehead, "But non, instead here I am on trial wiz the Wizengamot, Judge 'Ermione presiding" she finished as she flopped down on the bed beside Hermione.

"That's exactly what I am talking about!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't take anything seriously!" Hermione put down her quill and parchment and it appeared as if though tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Fleur immediately sat up and met Hermione's eyes as she took Hermione's ink stained hands into her own, " 'Ermione, I 'ave told you everyzing zat I know countless times, why don't we review again to check if we 'ave missed anyzing," Fleur said hoping that going over the facts again would bring Hermione some comfort.

Hermione sniffled a little bit clearly trying to hide how upset she had just gotten from Fleur. "Ok, well first we started with any rituals that occurred in your childhood."

"Yes, ze only one I can remember iz ze one when I hit puberty, where it waz explained zat my thrall waz now able to 'seduce the masses' if I so choose to."

"But according to you it wasn't as all powerful as they claimed?" Hermione asked while referencing her notes, all of which Fleur found incredibly adorable.

"Well, maybe yes or maybe no?" answered Fleur.

"Fleur…." Hermione was again getting flustered at the lack of succinct and straightforward answer.

"I 'ave never purposefully tried to use it to get anyzing from anyone 'Ermione, nor does ze thrall work on Veela mates, ze love that zey have wiz zer mate is true," Fleur answered.

"So in your relationship with Bill he was never affected by the thrall?" Hermione asked while adjusting herself on the bed to get in a more comfortable position, which happened to be that of leaning on Fleur ever so slightly.

"Non," Fleur answered trying to control her heart from beating out of her chest at the contact Hermione had just made. Ever since she had professed her love to Hermione her feelings had been getting stronger and stronger. On the plus side she knew that she would do anything for Hermione even if it meant staying by her side as just a friend for the rest of her life. She was willing to do that for Hermione, that and so much more. On the minus side it was getting harder and harder to silence the voice in her head that demanded she claim her mate.

"So your relationship with Bill was normal under Veela standards," Hermione said checking off the list she had made rushing through Fleur's relationship with Bill.

"Yes. You do not want to know any specifics about my time with Bill?" Fleur innocently asked, even though she knew that this was the one topic where Hermione herself was content in skipping by with just the bare minimum of facts collected.

"Fleur, you said yourself it was a normal relationship, there really is no need to belabor it," Hermione said, not looking up from her list she was furiously checking off.

"And besides," Hermione continued as she put down her quill, "what we are trying to figure out now is a Veela love that is so rare only pureblood Veela elders would know about, IF they even know about it." By the end of her tirade Hermione was now looking Fleur directly in the eyes while wagging her finger in front of her face.

Fleur suppressed a smile a simply nodded in agreement as Hermione merely scowled at her while rolling to a fresh piece of parchment. Hermione sighed and moved closer to Fleur yet again.

"Fleur, I'm sorry, I just, you are, I mean you are going out by yourself to contact a group of Veelas who don't seem quite friendly. You shouldn't have to do all this for me, I'm sure there is a way that we can work around this, I feel fine Fleur, maybe what your grandmother said isn't true." Hermione finished as she stumbled over her words.

" 'Ermione, stop," Fleur softly commanded as she turned to again face Hermione. "I will be fine. I'm doing zis for both of us, zis is my fault and I will fix it, you should not be cursed because of me. And don't zink me so dumb as to not notice how tired you 'ave been lately." Fleur finished as she waited for Hermione's retort.

Hermione broke eye contact, knowing that Fleur was right about her increasing tiredness. Hermione was still struggling with the guilt of Fleur sacrificing herself for her during the Final Battle. If she had only been more careful this whole situation would have never happened.

Fleur reached out and titled Hermione's head up so that their eyes met, " 'Ermione, it iz going to be ok," she said, and Hermione couldn't help but believe her.

Yet again Hermione moved so she was next to Fleur leaning on her side, but this time Fleur couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What!" Hermione asked incredulously, "I am cold, it's the middle of summer and I'm bloody cold all the time once the sun sets! I can't help it if you are a furnace. Unless you rather I froze to death." She finished as she made a move to scoot away from Fleur.

Fleur immediately wrapped an arm around the offended younger witch and shot her a grin, that grin, Hermione's grin, a grin that for some unknown reason could break all the logic in Hermione's head.

"Brat," Hermione replied as she felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"It seems zat you are tired, let's continue zis tomorrow, non?" asked Fleur as she made a move to get up.

"Where are you going?" asked a now sleepy Hermione.

"To my room, " answered Fleur, a little bit confused. Was Hermione's mental status deteriorating as well?

"It's late, it makes more sense for you to just stay here, besides I'm cold," Hermione pouted in a manner that was not very Hermione like, but that Fleur found incredibly cute.

Fleur decided to play along and see how cuddly a sleepy Hermione was, it couldn't hurt, and Hermione did ask her to stay if only to keep her warm.

With that Fleur nodded her head, "Let me get into some suitable attire," and in the blink of an eye she was in a sleeping shirt and shorts.

"How?" asked a clearly confused Hermione.

"Magic," Fleur replied while winking at Hermione, " I could do the same to you, with or without magic, your choice" suggested Fleur while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Fleur!" Hermione let out, turning pink, "you are insufferable, besides I'm quite comfortable." Hermione had spent the day in sweats and a t-shirt.

And with that the two went to bed, with Hermione snuggling close to Fleur in the middle of the night. After all she was cold, and Fleur was quite the source of never-ending heat. By the time morning came Hermione found herself draped across Fleur's body with Fleur's arm wrapped securely around her. Hermione's first thoughts upon waking up were that she felt more refreshed waking up then she had been the whole of the previous week. Her second thought was that Fleur was incredibly warm. And third thought that there was no reason that they couldn't make this sleeping arrangement more frequently. After all it made logical sense, she was cold, Fleur was warm.

**-o-o-**

" 'MIONE!"

Hermione shook her head as her eyes came back into focus.

"What?" she asked a little bit annoyed, why was Harry yelling?

"Where did you space out to there 'Mione?" asked Harry who had been trying to get her attention.

"Oh," Hermione said as her cheeks flushed pink yet again, "as I was saying Fleur just happened to fall asleep in my room because we were up late talking."

"Talking? I thought you were doing oh so incredibly important research" Harry joked.

"Shut it Harry. I wasn't going to have her go down those creaky stairs and wake up half the house, it made sense that she just slept in my room." Hermione defended herself.

"Oh, right 'Mione. Perfect sense." Harry replied but not without a smirk on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

**-o-o-**

"Ginny?" asked Fleur as she softly knocked on the door of the youngest Weasley's room.

"What's up Fleur?" Ginny answered putting down the book she was reading.

"I waz just wondering 'ow you were doing?" Fleur asked referring to Ginny telling her parents about her plans to take a year off from school to play Quiditch.

"Pretty good actually," Ginny replied, "they took it better then I thought they would."

"I am 'appy to 'ear zat," Fleur replied with a smile.

"Ok, so you want to know the skinny on Hermione don't you?" Ginny said, shooting Fleur a mock accusatory stare.

"Well, I mean…" Fleur trailed off not knowing if Ginny was being serious and actually upset with her.

"Come off it Fleur, I'm just messing with you," the redheaded witch replied a grin gracing her features.

"Ginny, do you zink zat 'Ermione will ever grow to love me?" Fleur asked as she made her way across the room to sit down on the bed next to Ginny.

"I think she already does Fleur, but I just don't think she knows it yet, or is willing to admit it" Ginny replied.

Fleur sat their silently not knowing how to reply, she didn't understand how non-Veela love worked, how was it possible to not know that you were in love with someone, it was quite baffling.

"Listen Fleur, Hermione isn't used to this, when she was with Ron it was almost because it was expected of her, not so much the falling in love at first sight or being head over heels about him," Ginny continued.

"Don't get me wrong Ginny I will be 'appy as long as 'Ermione iz happy, I waz just…" Fleur trailed off.

"You love her Fleur, don't be ashamed of that. While I completely believe that you would stay by her side forever regardless of if she returns your feelings or not, unrequited love still hurts, and you will always want her to return those feelings" Ginny replied.

Fleur looked away almost embarrassed at the whole situation. Fleur did want Hermione to return her feelings, more then anything. But it was also true that Fleur did feel a nagging guilt at her role in Hermione's condition.

Fleur just smiled, "What did I ever do to deserve your friendship?"

"Your still like a sister to me Fleur, don't forget that." Ginny replied. Ginny also knew that Fleur had spoken to her parents after she had told them about her Quiditch plans and helped them accept her decision. For that she was grateful.

"So… 'ow are zings wiz you and 'Arry?" Fleur asked while suggestively wiggling her perfectly sculpted French eyebrows.

Fleur and Ginny continued their girl talk and even gave each other French manicures. Ginny telling Fleur all the details of her and Harry's relationship and how it came to fruition as Fleur silently listened only occasionally interjecting here and there.

"So when are you leaving to France?" asked Ginny, who was admiring her freshly painted nails.

"Well I can leave whenever, but I figured zat I would stay until 'Ermione goes off to 'Ogwarts with 'Arry," Fleur replied, also admiring her newly painted nails.

"So you are just hanging out here until then?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," Fleur replied as she sheepishly smiled, "it iz rather nice spending zis time getting to know 'Ermione."

What neither of the two witches realized is that there was a brunette witch that was standing outside of the door listening to their every word.

"I thought that she was doing research," said Ginny.

"Well she was, well iz, I mean she 'as asked me every question under ze sun about my heritage but I would assume she iz being thorough" answered Fleur.

"Ya, that's 'Mione, she needs to know everything about everything, its just in her nature, although maybe she could just be using it as an excuse to really get to know you, if you catch my drift" said Ginny as a large grin broke out on her face.

"Oui, she iz quite ze bookworm. I 'ave never met anyone zat 'as asked me so many questions. Sometimes I swear she iz asking ze same questions just worded differently," Fleur replied, smiling as she recollected her time with Hermione.

"So, how does a former curse breaking witch, who has traveled around the world, and I would bet has a rather crazy side, fall for a bookworm?" Ginny asked.

"When Veelas fall in love everyzing about zeir," Fleur wanted to say 'mate' but she knew that Hermione was not her mate, "well ze person zey love, becomes a trait zat iz endearing, everyzing about zem, even if it iz in complete opposition to zeir own character, becomes somezing zey cannot live wizout."

"It kinda sounds like you have to love her," said Ginny, who was now clearly curious about Fleur's love for Hermione.

"Maybe…" Fleur slowly said, "but it iz—"

However Fleur never finished what she was about to say because just then the bedroom door flung open to reveal a rather pissed off and hurt Hermione Granger.

"Oh well I can see how hanging around with a bookworm can be so damn boring!" exclaimed a rather upset Hermione.

"Hermione," started Ginny, hoping to calm down Hermione before the situation got any worse, "no one thinks that, Fleur was just—"

But before Ginny could finish Hermione interjected, "I know, she was just stating how boring it is spending all of this time answering my questions!"

Hermione was visibly upset and Fleur didn't know what to do. She knew that she needed to calm Hermione down, but she didn't know what to say. Fleur was afraid that anything she would do would just make matters worse.

"So Fleur," Hermione started in on the French witch slowly making her way across the room towards her, "since its clearly a chore to be in love with someone like me how about you just go to France, just leave! Find the damn cure so you can be rid of your guilt and not have to deal with my boring self" Hermione finished crossing the room and was standing toe to toe with Fleur.

Hermione didn't know why she was so hurt, why she was so mad. She knew that these past few days with Fleur had been some of the best days she had in a very long time. Hermione had been on guard ever since she was 11, being best friends with the boy that lived had come with a price. Not that she could complain, Harry's friendship was worth more then anything in the world to her. But right now Hermione wasn't thinking rationally. Why was she so mad that Fleur didn't really love her? Right now Hermione was hurt. She didn't exactly know why, and she didn't care to figure it out. For right now Hermione was ok with not having the answers.

Fleur looked at Hermione, and saw how upset she was. It broke Fleur's heart to see Hermione upset, it broke her heart more that it was her fault. As the tears started forming in her eyes she took one last look at Hermione. The last thought that ran through Fleur's mind was that maybe Hermione was better off without her. She would find the cure and that would be it.

And with that Fleur apparated out of the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: first off shout out to rioshix, healer, n lynettecullen.. this ch is gettin the story movin again. again i love me some reviews (someones 10 reviews got me motivated to actually update today instead of my planned monday update). hope u all enjoyed this new ch. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

Fleur hated apparating, even her new found power didn't make the journey any more pleasant. As she got her bearings she shivered and quickly cast a warming charm around herself.

Had Fleur not been so heartbroken and full of despair she most likely would have been awestruck at the sight before her. She had apparated to the French Alps, and now stood atop a snow-covered peak overlooking the mountain range. The day was clear and crisp with the sun reflecting off the snow. Only a few clouds could be seen dotting the horizon, fluffy clouds that looked as if they were made out of cotton candy.

But Fleur didn't see this, instead she saw a desolate mountain range that held within it the answer to her predicament. That held the elder veela tribe. From what Fleur knew this tribe contained pureblooded Veela that chose to stay and embrace the customs of their ancestors. Some pureblood Veelas born in the tribe had left over the years, such as her Grandmere, but they were all secretive not only about the exact location of the tribe, but also of the knowledge that only pureblooded Veelas were privy to.

Fleur sighed, not really knowing where to start having decided to prematurely start her journey. She was however prepared for the journey. One of the many things that being a curse breaker at Gringotts and the Order's most effective spy (a fact that few people were privy too) had taught her was to always be prepared. She smiled to herself when she pulled a small pouch from underneath her shirt and dug out more appropriate attire. Fleur had lost her original bag during the battle and Hermione had been kind enough to replace it. Hermione had even hand knit and cast the appropriate charms on the new bag.

'_Non_,' Fleur thought to herself as she shook her head, hoping to clear them of any thoughts of Hermione, '_I must focus, now is not that time to think about her._' Fleur had resolved that she would not think about Hermione if it could be avoided, to not dwell on her. She had no chance with the young witch and it was something that she would have to start getting used to. Sure the past week had been amazing, the two of them growing closer but it didn't matter. She had hurt Hermione.

Fleur decided that it would be best to set up camp for the evening, it would be best to start early the next morning. She looked at her surroundings and finally took in the beauty of the French Alps. She took out her wand, more out of habit now then necessity, and cast a spell to check the integrity of the surrounding snow. She didn't want to risk getting caught in an avalanche out here. When she was satisfied with her surroundings she pulled out her tent and set it up and set up the appropriate wards.

A little known fact about Fleur that not many people knew was that she was quite the avid outdoorsman. Fleur ducked into her tent and was met with a rather familiar site. Her camping tent was modest, with a small kitchen area containing just the essentials needed to cook up small meals. The common area was lined with warm furs surrounding a stone lined fire pit, off to the left was her sleeping area with a small cot covered in warm fleece blankets.

Fleur smiled, and settled in for the night, whipping up a small snack for the night accompanied by some milk (her favorite drink) as she sat next to the fire pit and pulled out a book. Fleur had owled Madame Maxime the previous week asking her for texts on more advance magic. In particular Fleur wanted to know more about concealment and defense spells. She had never been one to go on the offensive, always preferring to avoid conflict whenever possible. She reasoned it made more sense to put herself in situations where she would not have to worry about confrontation then to constantly be defending herself.

As she opened _Concealment and Camouflage: How to Walk in the Shadows and Blend into the Background _she took a sip of her milk and got to reading. Fleur didn't know how receptive the Veela tribe would be, she didn't know if she would have to result to sneaking into the tribe to get the answers she needed.

Fleur eventually drifted off to sleep with her book still clutched in her hands. A small smirk broke out on her face just before she succumb to slumber. 'If only my bookworm could see me now…'

**-o-o-**

Fleur awoke early the next morning and packed up camp. She dressed for a brisk day, but didn't dress too heavily knowing that she would be hiking all day deeper in the mountains. Fleur cast charms to keep her boots from getting damp and strapped on a pair of muggle snowshoes. She had seen these in an outdoor magazine and immediately ordered a pair. She found muggle inventions to be amazing, the ways in which muggles overcame not having magic was amazing. She had also ordered hiking sticks, figuring she might as well go all out.

She had decided to walk along the mountain tops, she reasoned that she would stay at a high vantage to allow her to scan the valleys below for any sign of the tribe. She had charmed a pair of sunglasses the night before in order to help her see past any concealment charms the Veela tribe had put up. Some of the spells were quite complicated but she had managed to master them immediately.

And so Fleur set off, on what she knew would most likely be a long journey. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long, fearing how much time Hermione really had left. But Fleur was confident that Hermione was in good hands, she knew that Harry and George would keep her safe.

**-o-o-**

" 'Mione! Come out of your room already, you have to eat!" shouted Harry as he banged on her bedroom door, clearly frustrated at the situation.

It had been a week and a half since Fleur had left and Hermione had locked herself in her room for most of that week. Not even Mrs. Weasley could coax the young witch out of her room.

"Damn it 'Mione, stop acting like a child!" exclaimed an exasperated Harry. Harry was worried about his best friend, he knew that her condition was slowly draining her, and he feared that if she didn't take care of herself she could quickly deteriorate.

"Fine then," Harry continued his conversation with the door, "if you don't eat, neither will I." He desperately hoped that this would elicit some sort of response from Hermione.

"Fine!" came a voice from behind the door, "I'll eat! Just leave the food at the door."

"Hermione," Harry's voice softened as he addressed his best friend, "please, just let me come in I'm worried about you, please."

The door opened as Harry breathed a sigh of relief and carried in a tray filled with food. He came into the room and set the tray down beside Hermione's bed. He found Hermione sitting cross-legged on her bed, Hogwarts A History sitting in her lap. Hermione's once bushy hair now lay limp, she had dark circles under her eyes, eyes that were tinged red, as if she had been crying. Much to Harry's dismay he found that Hermione, who was already pencil thin to begin with, had lost weight, her clothes now loosely clinging to her body.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said as he sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione into a hug.

With the hug Hermione's resolve caved as a fresh wave of tears started rolling down her face.

"It's going to be ok 'Mione," Harry soothed as he rubbed soft circles on her back, "It's going to be ok."

After Hermione cried herself out she sniffled and pulled back from Harry's hold.

"Oh Harry, I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to get a hold of Fleur, I have no idea where she even is. What if she is in danger, all because of me!" Hermione let out.

" 'Mione, she is going to be ok, she can take care of herself" Harry said.

"You didn't see the look in her face before she left Harry, I did that to her."

Harry didn't know if the next question he was about to ask Hermione was a wise one. Everyone could see that Hermione and Fleur were meant to be, well everyone except Hermione. He knew that it would probably be best for Hermione to figure out her feelings about Fleur herself, with no outside pressure. But even the most brilliant of witches needed help everyone once in a while.

" 'Mione," Harry started as he looked Hermione square in the eyes, "do you love Fleur?"

What Harry heard next caught him by surprise.

Hermione just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I wish that I did Harry, it would make all of this a lot easier wouldn't it? I care about her, but I'm not in love with her"

Harry was taken aback by her answer, he wanted desperately to say something to Hermione, to knock her to her senses. He could tell by the look in her eyes that at this point Hermione was confused and he figured that it was best not to push the issue. He had faith, faith that Hermione would figure it out.

"Oh, I see," was the only reply that he could come up with.

"Harry its just, I… she HAS to love me, she said it herself. I don't have to love her, and I don't."

All of a sudden it made sense to Harry. Hermione was scared. He needed to get her back with Fleur, he knew that once they were together it would work itself out. He had seen Hermione start to open up with Fleur over the past weeks, and he would bet his life that Hermione loved Fleur. She had to.

Harry just nodded sitting silently with his arm still draped around Hermione, whom he noticed was almost as cold as a block of ice. He reached for a blanket off the bed and draped it around her shoulders. Harry moved the trey over to the bed and started eating with Hermione.

"So in the mean time?"

"Listen Harry, I know that we still need to find a way out of this predicament, so in the mean time we go on with our plan."

"No more of this nonsense then," Harry said in between bites, "You need to take care of yourself. No more locking yourself away"

"I know Harry, but I will be ok," Hermione said as she tried to assure him and took another bite of Mrs. Weasley's famous meatloaf.

"Well to be honest with you I wasn't much worried about you as myself," Harry grinned, "Mrs. Weasley would have my ass if anything happened to you. She can get quite scary." In fact Harry was actually thinking about Fleur and the wrath she would bring down on him if anything were to happen to Hermione.

Hermione grinned as she tossed a roll at Harry's head, "you git" she joked.

"I hope you are all packed and ready to go," Harry said as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean, go where?" Hermione inquired.

"McGonagall has given us the green light, she got finished with the wards and we are set to floo to Hogsmeade in the morning."

"Excellent!"

In reality Harry had written McGonagall explaining the current situation, hoping that if all else failed they could get Hermione out of her room with the promise of having free reign over the Hogwart's library.

"So from now on 'Mione you are going to take care of yourself right?"

Hermione nodded.

"And we are going to get a hold of Fleur soon, don't worry."

Another nod, this one a bit more apprehensive.

"She loves you 'Mione because she wants to, not because she has to. She would move Heaven and Earth for you," Harry affirmed grabbing a hold of Hermione's hands. He knew that hearing these words from him would have little meaning for her, but he figured it was a start.

"Oh what do we have here!" said George as he came barreling into the room.

"I don't know how Ginny is going to take this news, or Fleur. Hermione I never knew you were such a little trolup," George joked as he wiggled his eyebrows rather suggestively.

Hermione just laughed as George summoned the tray off the bed and took a running dive into the middle of Harry and Hermione.

"So you told her the news then Harry?" he asked.

"Yep! We are all set to head out tomorrow morning."

"Excellent!"

Ginny had left to training at the start of the week and Harry had been missing her rather terribly, he was glad to be off to Hogwarts to help ease his woes.

George put in his hand and looked at Hermione as he started, "All for one!"

Harry caught on and put his hand atop Georges, with Hermione's finishing off the stack.

"And one for all!" They finished in unison.

"George, I didn't know you read muggle literature," said Hermione.

"George, I'm still rather surprised you know how to read," joked Harry as he quickly ducked to avoid getting swatted in the head by the elder Weasley.

Hermione joined in with the laughter, and thought that everything would be ok. She cared about Fleur, and maybe after they found a way out of their predicament Fleur would be free to love whomever she chose. It would be better that way, why would anyone as amazing as Fleur fall for someone like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i promised an update so here it is... :) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS (i hope i got around to thankin everyone who did and if i didn't i apologize profusely). i hope to get more updates in sooner (on the + side i will be off for about a week for xmas and ill prob spend my time sleepin n writing!) again thanks for the feedback keep it coming :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

The next morning found Harry, Hermione and George saying their goodbyes to the Weasleys, in actuality it was more like early afternoon as the three had been up late into the night talking about everything and nothing in particular. Truth be told Harry felt a little bit guilty leaving Mrs. Weasley with a now empty Burrow, but he knew they had to start getting to the bottom of what was going on with Hermione. He knew that Mrs. Weasley understood and would be ok. But that still didn't stop Harry from giving her an extra long hug and possibly tearing up just a little bit as he said his final goodbye.

"Take care!" was the last thing they heard as they stepped into the fireplace and called out "Zonkos!"

As the shop came into clear view Harry let out a low whistle. "I like what you've done with the place George," sarcasm lacing his voice.

Dust and cobwebs greeted the trio, the store having been long since abandoned. Shelves were left half stocked, packages torn open and abandoned. Harry was quite sure that a case of Chocolate Frogs had gotten lose, as the ground lay littered with chocolate carcasses. Hermione let out a little scream as a mouse scurried across the room chasing after some insect or another that had the misfortune of being its next planned meal.

George stood there and rubbed the back of his neck while taking in the state of the store. "Blimey, he wasn't kidding when he said this place was in need of some serious elbow grease," he stated as he started walking around the place making mental notes of what needed to be done.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time seeing as how you're staying here and all," said Harry as he clapped him on the back.

"Well, erm, I mean I think I'll stay at Hogwarts with the lot of you, figure I can be more help there that way," George said rather wearily kicking up some dust as he walked along.

"How kind," Hermione joked as she lead the way out of Zonkos.

As they walked out of the shop onto the main street they were greeted with a sight that was both heartbreaking and inspiring. Hogsmeade had been the sight of a fierce and deadly battle, almost as deadly as the Battle of Hogwarts. The buildings had been all but decimated, taking curse after curse during the battle, windows shattered and roofs decimated. When they last saw this town even Hermione had her doubts as to whether they would be able to rebuild or not. But as they walked out into the street while they could still see the scars of battle marring the features of the many buildings they could also see the healing that had already begun to take place. All of the buildings were in various states of repair with the locals all pitching in with the repairs.

As they passed The Three Broomsticks they decided to stop in for a butterbeer, spending a few galleons seemed like a good way to support the village. As they walked in they were greeted with the familiar site of Madame Rosmerta tending to the bar chatting up the locals while serving up their orders. They were drawn to the corner of the establishment where many a plot had been hatched in the past.

"So…" George started as sat down with the mugs and passed them around.

"Well, I've compiled a list of books that I know are in the library and I think that we should take a systematic approach on how to extract information in the most efficient way possible."

George and Harry just looked at each, both thinking that maybe they should have ordered some Fire Whiskey. It was never too early to start.

"Oh don't give me that look! It makes logical sense; I have also prioritized what we are looking for. I figure that we should start with trying to obtain the location of this secret Veela tribe. Then we can move on to looking into old tales and folklore to see if we can find any record of this, well condition, occurring before." As Hermione kept on with her rant she reached into her bag and pulled out a set of notebooks.

"I've enchanted these notebooks to…" she looked around the table to find rather glassed over looks on the boy's faces.

"PAY ATTENTION!" she snapped as she glared at the boys.

"As I was saying," she continued shooting Harry and George rather menacing looks, "these notebooks are color coded. If you come across material that does not pertain to finding the locations of the Veela tribe then you can reference it for study at a later time."

Harry and George had matching cases of déjà vu back to 6th year Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. Harry briefly contemplated whether fighting Death Eaters would be preferred to the grueling hours that were going to be spent under the watchful glare of Madame Pince in the Hogwarts library. George just groaned and buried his head in arms as he began to whine.

" 'Mione! I'm deathly allergic to all things academic. I break out in hives whenever I sit near books for to long, honest," George swore as his put on his best innocent Weasley look. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she passed the boys their notebooks.

Hermione finished rattling off her plan of attack as they finished their butterbeers, however the boys had perfected the art of not paying attention to lecturing teachers during their time at Hogwarts. At least they learned something they could use in the future.

The three got up and paid their tab, making sure to say 'hi' to Madame Rosmerta before they left. They were sure that they would be frequenting the village often to escape the boredom that was the library. And with that they started their trek to Hogwarts.

Hermione was excited to be back at Hogwarts, never actually attending her 7th year. All three of them were curious as to the state of the school having last seen it in a complete state of destruction and mayhem. The sight that greeted them surprised them. Hogwarts was almost completely rebuilt, from the outside at least, with the majority if not all the major structural repairs completed.

As they reached the front door they were greeted by Professor, well now Headmaster McGonagall.

"Hermione, Mr. Potter! Welcome!" greeted the Headmistress with open arms. The trio was a bit taken aback having never seen this side of their normally reserved head of house before. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, I didn't think I'd have the pleasure of enjoying your company, I thought you were planning on staying in Hogsmeade," commented the Headmaster in her normal dry tone. Even though she would never admit it, she was rather glad the remaining Weasley twin was back at Hogwarts.

"I couldn't leave my two best mates high and dry, besides who better to navigate the Hogwarts library then me? I think second to Hermione I've logged the most hours spent in the library out of any Hogwarts student," replied the red headed wizard.

"I'm not sure hours in detention count," the Headmistress countered.

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for letting us use the library," said Hermione breaking up the small banter between the two.

"Ya, thanks Professor," echoed Harry and George as they all walked into the castle.

**-o-o-**

As the trio settled in they found themselves in familiar lodging. McGonagall had put them up in Gryffindor tower with the task to make sure everything was in order. The Fat Lady still was not talking to anyone, but the Headmistress was confident that George would be able to coax her out of her silence. Hermione put herself in charge of making sure all the necessary disillusment charms were in place, she never knew just how much magic was built into the castle. Truth be told she was beyond herself as McGonagall had loaned her a one of a kind book written by Godric Gryffindor outlining all the hidden magic involving Gryffindor tower.

And so the trio settled into a routine, their mornings and afternoons were spent helping out McGonagall and the various Professors getting Hogwarts back up to operating order. George would spend time in Hogsmeade at Zonko's cleaning up the shop and setting up a new workshop. Occasionally Hermione and Harry would join him in town for lunch just to get away from Hogwarts and clear their minds, seeing their former home in such a fragile state did take a toll on all three of them, although none of them would openly say as much. And the evenings were spent in the library combing through book after book looking for any information that could help them in their journey.

"We are not getting anywhere!" proclaimed an exasperated Hermione as she slammed her mug of butterbeer down on the table in a manner that was rather un-Hermione. The boys just looked at each other not knowing what to say to assuage the young witch. The both had begun to get worried about Hermione's current state, as she seemed to be getting more and more irritable. It had been almost two weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

" 'Mione," Harry calmly said as he reached across the table to grab hold of her now shaking hand, "it is all going—"

"Don't you dare tell me that it is going to be OK Harry! I haven't even heard from Fleur yet. Nothing!" Hermione at this point was almost yelling, but still kept in mind her surroundings. She hung her head and took a deep breath, "Harry I'm sorry, I—"

This time Harry cut her off giving her hand a squeeze, "It's alright 'Mione, I know you're worried. Just remember Fleur can handle herself, she's fought dragons before you know," he joked trying to add some humor into the otherwise bleak situation.

"I also heard that she was quite the spy when she was with the Order," George chimed in a Harry and Hermione looked over to him with questions of how he came across the information etched on their faces.

"Heard?"

George just wiggled his eyebrows while pulling out a pair of extendible ears from his pocket. "The Order, well what remains of it, has been having meetings here in the back," he said as he motioned to the back cellar door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Regardless 'Mione, I'm sure that she is fine."

"But—" however her protest was quickly cut short by the arrival of their food. Harry shot her a look indicating that she had better finish every last morsel on her plate if she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his nagging.

" 'Mione!" proclaimed Harry midchew garnering him rather curious looks from both Hermione and George.

" 'Mione! 'Mione!" Harry clearly excited about what he had just thought of. However at moment Harry's lunch decided to travel down the wrong pipe as he started turning a light shade of purple.

"George!" Hermione yelped out as George quickly got up and clapped Harry on the back a few times helping him to dislodge the offending piece of food from his windpipe.

"Thanks mate," Harry replied as he took a generous swig of butterbeer and took a deep breath.

"Well out with it mate."

"Gabrielle! She must know of Fleur's whereabouts," Harry proclaimed a grin breaking out on his face.

Before Harry knew what was going on he had his arms full of Hermione who had lunged herself at him peppering his cheeks with kisses. "Oh Harry your absolutely brilliant!" she said as she loosened her death grip on him and went back to her side of the booth.

"Well done mate!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked herself as she pulled out her notebook and began jotting down some things. Harry just rolled his eyes. "I will write her as soon as we get back. I'm sure she will know about where Fleur is, she has to!" But Hermione's exuberance quickly faded, "What if she doesn't want to tell us where she is?"

"Don't worry Hermione, just hope for the best," Harry said as he tried to reassure his best friend.

"Ya 'Mione don't get your knickers in a bunch just yet," George grinned as the comment earned him a couple brussel sprouts aimed squarely at his head. George just smiled as he pulled out a couple of chips from his pocket.

"Saving some for later?" asked a clearly confused Harry.

"Nah mate, take a look at these I've been working on them for a while and I think I've finally perfected them," he said a familiar glint in his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but smile having feared George would never recover that look he and Fred always used to get when they were on to something mischievous.

Fred set the chips on Hermione's plate and sprinkled them with some salt. All of a sudden the chips grew a set of impressive chompers and started eating Hermione's offensive brussel sprouts.

"That's bloody brilliant! You'll never have to eat your vegetables again!" Harry proclaimed in awe as he poked at the chips only to get his finger engulfed by said chip. "Ahh!" Harry let out more out of surprise then pain.

George just laughed as he picked up the pepper shaker sprinkling some on the chip returning it to just an ordinarily looking chip that he popped into his mouth. "I'm thinking of making fry, brownie, and cookie versions."

"This will make you a mint."

"George, while I do commend you for you efforts, the nutritional content of vegetables is something that a growing child needs," Hermione interjected.

George scooted over the Hermione and draped his arm around her shoulders, "I knew you'd say that so I made it so that the chip will absorb all the vitamins and minerals of the vegetable it just ate, so what you end up with is a super charged chip!"

"Oh George that is brilliant!"

The trio finished their lunch and headed back to the castle, their spirits renewed. As soon as they got back to the common room Hermione sat down in front of the fire and began to compose her letter to Gabrielle. After multiple crumpled pieces of parchment she finally finished her letter.

_Gabrielle,_

_This is my 10th attempt at figuring out what to say to you and how to say it. I started off my previous letters under the guise of asking how your summer was and if you had heard from your sister, but I realized that you are much to smart to fall for that trap._

_I'm sure that you have been in contact with your sister, having observed how close the two of you were during the Triwizard Tournament and how during the attack at her wedding you were the first person she looked for. I'm also sure that you two are close and tell each other everything, I've never had a sister or sibling for that matter so I can only assume this is what sisters do. With that being said I am sure you know of what occurred during the Final Battle and Fleur's new condition that unfortunately has bound her to me. I wish it wasn't so, not for my sake but for hers, it must be horrible to be forced into caring for someone you clearly had no inclination towards in the first place._

_I have not heard from Fleur going on 3 weeks, and I am beyond myself with worry. I assume that she is searching for the Elder Veela tribe in order to obtain answers to our current predicament._

_I beg of you, please if you are in contact with her let us know. I need to know that she is safe; I would never be able to forgive myself if any harm came to her because of me._

_I apologize for this letter being quite frank and forward, but I figured you would appreciate a direct approach. On a lighter note I hope you have been enjoying your holiday._

_Hermione Granger_

Now all Hermione could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my apologies for takin so long to update... im tryin to piece together the next few ch so they follow a timeline of sorts (its tricky when i have fleur n hermione not together).. my epic plan of sittin down n spendin the day writin was foiled by the cold that i can't seem to shake. lemme kno how u guys r likin the story so far (i kno this ch didn't have much action in it, my apologies again) and if u guys have ne suggestions or things u'd like to see. THANKS =D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

"Gabrielle!" beckoned a voice from the bottom a staircase of the Delacour summer cottage in the middle of French wine country.

"What!" replied a clearly annoyed and exasperated voice.

"You have some letters here, you seem to be quite the popular girl this summer," teased the voice at the bottom of the stairs.

Within seconds a blur of blonde hair came racing down the stairs, eager to get her hands on the aforementioned letters. Gabrielle had always been in constant contact with Fleur and now that she was off in the French Alps all alone Gabrielle couldn't help but worry. She had demanded that Fleur take no longer then two days to write back, and so far Fleur had complied. Gabrielle quickly kissed her mother good morning, took the letters and bounded outside before her mother could even blink.

Gabrielle raced out to the backfields dodging in and out of the rows of grapes that decorated the vast property surrounding the cottage. It was a warm summer day, the heat not necessarily oppressive but the sun a foe that would not be ignored making sure its presence was felt by all that cared to venture outdoors. Gabrielle made it to her favorite spot, underneath a lone tree that provided ample shelter from the sun's rays. As she sat down with her bounty she took note that she had one more letter then expected. She knew Fleur's letter would be arriving today, knew that her best friend Isme would be writing her today filling her in on her holiday, but who was this third letter from? Gabrielle sat there and pondered the order in which to tackle the letters. Even though she was almost dying of curiosity as to the contents of the mystery letter she decided to read Fleur's letter first.

_Gabrielle,_

_I am beside myself! I do not know what to do to expedite this search. A search that is becoming more and more futile. I fear that the concealment charms around the Veela camp are beyond what I am able to detect. I have written Madame Maxime to see if she has anymore more texts that would be able to aid me. I wish the situation wasn't so dire and that I could enjoy my time out here. You would love it Gabrielle. I have decided that we will take a much-needed camping trip out here, just the two of us like we used to.  
><em>_To make matters worse, I miss her. I have come to terms that I will never have her as a mate, never hold her in a lover's embrace. But to not even be in her presence hurts my very soul. My bond with William was nowhere near this strong; my heart never ached so much as to hurt my very bones. I would never be able to forgive myself if any harm came to her because of me. Enough. It does me no good to go down that road right now. I know you pester me to write to her, but its better this way, all I have been able to do is bring pain and hurt to Hermione. I won't come to her again until I have fixed this.  
><em>_I am well and tomorrow is a new day._

_Love,  
><em>_Fleur_

Gabrielle sat there and absorbed every word written on the scroll, her heart breaking for her sister's current situation. She knew that if Fleur would just pursue Hermione that she would win her over. Fleur always got what she put her mind to.

Gabrielle contemplated which letter to read next. She figured Isme could wait. She tore into the letter unfamiliar with the script on the front.

Gabrielle smirked as she read the letter and pulled out Fleur's letter for closer inspection as she compared the two. Her grin grew wider as she thought to herself that Fleur would get her mate in the end. Normally she would be offended and rather annoyed at having to play the middleman, but in this case she didn't mind. She had been trying to convince Fleur to write Hermione but her sister had stubbornly refused, stating it was for the best. The blonde witch contemplated how best to reply to Hermione, how much she should tell her. She figured she would think it over and wait to reply to the both of them.

**-o-o-**

Luckily for Hermione the wait was not long, in fact Gabrielle had been rather prompt with her reply which at first left Hermione doubtful. What if she wasn't willing to divulge any information about her sister? Or worse, what if she hadn't heard from her?

Hermione didn't even wait to finish her morning meal before ripping open the letter that was unceremoniously dropped in her bowl of oatmeal. Harry looked over at Hermione, a small grin breaking out on his face.

_Hermione,_

_First off let me tell you that Fleur is fine, she has indeed been in contact with me over the past weeks. She has told me of what is going on and about what I perceive to be a misunderstanding on both your parts. Fleur is most definitely going to kill me when she finds out I have been meddling in her love life, or lack their of at this point, but hopefully she will find it in her heart to forgive her dear sister.  
><em>_Fleur loves you Hermione, you are her world, when a Veela says they have no choice in matter it doesn't mean that they regret being in love, quite the contrary. Non-Veelas love differently then Veelas, but I do believe that fundamentally all TRUE love is the same. Maybe you should do some research on the matter. Fleur has told me you are quite the academic; you must have come across Veela love in your readings.  
><em>_I will tell Fleur that you wrote me inquiring about her. Maybe this will be the push she needs to get her to contact you. But then again we both know how stubborn she can be._

_Regards,  
><em>_Gabrielle_

Hermione put down the parchment and breathed a sigh of relief. Fleur was safe and she felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. Harry looked over at her and motioned towards the parchment, silently asking permission to read its contents. Hermione nodded and handed him the letter, letting him read what Gabrielle had written.

Hermione silently ate her oatmeal thinking about what the younger Delacour had written. Everyone was telling her that Fleur was in love with her, even Fleur herself. But Veela's don't decide who they love its just thrust upon them. Right? From what she had read Veela and their mates are made for each other. Love at first sight. Hermione never had that, never felt that. With anyone. Hermione just sighed as she finished her oatmeal.

"I told you 'Mione that Fleur was ok, she can take care of herself," Harry said as she folded up the letter and handed it back to Hermione. Hermione just smiled at Harry as they got up and walked out of the Great Hall towards the library.

Upon entering the library Harry got to his stack of books that he was set to get through for the day. Hermione pushed her stack to the side, gaining her a raised eyebrow on the part of Harry.

"I'm going to find some other references, see if I can get a different perspective on things," Hermione said as she got up. Harry wasn't daft, he knew what Hermione was doing but he also knew that it was best not to question her about it. Harry suppressed his smirk, he was glad Hermione was curious as to Fleur's feelings for her. Harry settled into his armchair knowing it was going to be another long day at the library.

Hermione had every book concerning Veelas categorized and set aside, at least every book that pertained to Veela magic, custom and culture. What she was now looking for was Veela romance and mating. Hermione silently scolded herself for not getting more information about this aspect of Veela culture when she was with Fleur. She figured that she didn't have to know the details about Fleur's previous relationship with Bill, or maybe it was more the fact that for whatever reason she didn't want to know.

Hermione finally came to the section of the library she was looking for. "**Magical Romance**". Hermione felt rather silly having never been in this section of the library, this particular section was only frequented by girls like Lavender Brown and the Parvarti twins. Hermione sighed; she figured at least no one was here to see her cross into this section of the library. She perused the section picking out the books specific to Veela relationships.

She returned to the table and set the books down, a little apprehensive of what Harry would say. Thankfully Harry merely raised his eyebrows and gave her an assuring smile. She loved that she and Harry could communicate without needing to talk; it was something her and Ron never shared. With that Hermione got to reading.

**-o-o-**

_Merde_, cursed the French witch. She had been on the search for the past three weeks. She had trekked across the mountain range and decided to make her next pass at a lower altitude. She knew this decision was risky and that the footing would be much more unpredictable, but she was willing to take the risk. She was going to find a way to save Hermione.

The past two weeks in semi solitude had allowed Fleur to dig herself out of the pit of despair she had been in. She made her resolve that as long as Hermione was safe and happy that would be all that she would ever need in life.

Fleur squinted as she looked up into the sky at the sound of her sister's owl coming to deliver a letter. She had written her sister filling her in on the situation, asking her to not divulge details of her journey to her mother or grandmother. The last thing Fleur wanted was for the Veela tribe to be on alert. Fleur loved her parents and grandmother but she couldn't shake the feeling that her grandmother had not been completely upfront and honest with her. Fleur knew that her grandmother would never purposefully set out to hurt her, but she also knew that Veela were very protective over their children and grandchildren, if not even more so then they were with their mates.

Fleur stuck out her arm to give the owl a landing place as it dropped its letter into Fleur's outstretched hand. It was another beautiful day on the mountains and Fleur couldn't help but think of how she wanted to bring Hermione out for a camping trip to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

_Fleur,_

_I miss you terribly, and I do worry about you everyday, please be careful. Grandmere and Mother have been asking about you, I have told them that you are at Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry and George. Grandmere thinks you are wasting your time and that you should move on. Her and mother got into it the other day, Mother thinks that you shouldn't give up and believes that you will find a way to fix this situation. Grandmere said something along the lines of Hermione not being good enough, and that her demise is just the way that things have to be. I'm starting to believe you about Grandmere not divulging everything she knows. It just seems odd that she, a full Veela, would not be on the side of you fighting for your true love.  
><em>_Speaking about true loves, Hermione sent me another owl asking about you. I really do think that you should owl her yourself, it seems my assurances that you are safe are not enough to assuage her worries. I know that you believe she will never return your feelings but I think maybe you are being just a tad bit over dramatic. I know that you told me not to forward you anything from her, but she has compiled some research and asked me to see that you get it. After all you two are supposed to be working together on this. I have attached the report, rather detailed if you ask me. I even perused it, can you believe she had references to everything she has found? You weren't kidding when you said that she was rather bookish. I would recommend you read this sitting down, it seems rather dense.  
><em>_I have also attached the correspondence between Hermione and myself, I know that I risk breaking her trust, but I feel like this is the only way of getting you to open your eyes. I trust that reading this you will realize what you have to do to win her heart._

_With all my love,  
><em>_Gabrielle._

Fleur read the letter and let out a sigh. She was grateful for the information that Hermione had compiled; she had no doubt in her mind that it would aid her greatly. She didn't know however if she was ready to read anything from Hermione. Fleur tucked the letter away and fished out some treats for Gabrielle's owl. She decided to set up camp early as she figured her time would be better spent going over Hermione's research then wandering aimlessly along the mountain range.

As Fleur sat in front of the small fire with her cup of milk her mind started to wander. She had no idea how long Hermione had until she was finally drained. She didn't know if it was a matter of days, or weeks, or even years. She had no idea and it was absolutely maddening. She had tried writing her Grandmere asking her for more information, only to get responses telling her she should not worry about these things and move on; that Hermione had no hope to be saved, and nothing could be done.

Fleur pulled out the research material that Hermione had compiled and had to let out a small chuckle, Gabrielle wasn't kidding when she said it was dense, Fleur's heart went out to her poor owl that had to carry that burden. She made a mental note to give him an extra treat.

Fleur was quite impressed, but not surprised with the information that Hermione had compiled. After a throughout reading she saw that Hermione had come up with two possible camp locations and had narrowed down each of these locations to 10 km radii. Fleur was ecstatic, as she had felt that she had been wasting her time for the past month. Just as Fleur was getting to the last page of the report a small piece of parchment fell out of the pages.

_Fleur,_

_**I'M SORRY! **__I purposefully wrote that first and in quite the exaggerated fashion because I hoped that if you read anything it would be that. But on the chance that you have gotten this far in the letter then now I can fully apologize. I was rash that day when I overheard you talking to Ginny, with a little bit of pointing in the right direction from your sister I realize what you meant. While I don't exactly know how you feel, I have a better understanding of it. There is so much more to say, and I hope that you want to hear it. I hope that you want to talk about it. I hope that you still will come back to me, as a friend. Please respond._

_Always,  
><em>_Hermione_

_P.S. For some strange reason I would recommend exploring the second location first. I have a feeling about it. Be safe. _

Fleur put down the piece of parchment as her heart started to flutter. Maybe, maybe she had a chance. Maybe Gabrielle was right. Fleur then decided to read the letters that Gabrielle had enclosed.

_Gabrielle,_

_Thank you so much! You have no idea what piece of mind you have given me. I was so worried about Fleur, I kept imagining the worse, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her on account of me.  
><em>_I'm afraid that I am going to ask you for another large favor, and if you do not wish to do so I will completely understand. Do you think it would be possible to try and persuade Fleur to write me? I haven't gotten the chance to apologize for my behavior when I last saw her, but more importantly it would make more logical sense if we were in direct communication with each other. It would help expedite Fleur's search.  
><em>_I have also been doing some 'research' as you had suggested. I don't quite understand what I am looking for. All I have read is how a Veela falls for their mate and it is love at first sight, on BOTH parts. After that the two bond and are inseparable. Fleur told me that she loved me, and then stated that she really had no choice in the matter, I don't see the romance in that. It sounds more like a curse stuck being in love with me…  
><em>_Anyways, if I am not mistaken you are entering your 7__th__ year at Beauxbatons? How is your summer going? Also is Fleur doing ok?_

_Warm Regards,  
><em>_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_I have been telling Fleur to reach out to you since I heard of your lovers spat. Yes you read that correctly. I will keep pressing the issue with her, I'm sure that she is just looking for an appropriate excuse to reach out to you. She has been telling me that she isn't having much luck in locating the Elder Veela tribe. Good thing Fleur likes camping or else she would be absolutely miserable. And yes she is doing well, her spirits are a bit low, but she is physically ok.  
><em>_Your research is correct regarding Veela relationships, but it still sounds that you do not quite understand that Fleur loving you isn't a curse, nor does she see it as such. I have been doing some research on my own, I went out to town to the local muggle book store and brought some rather scandalous romance novels. Is this really muggle love? So fickle and based solely on physical appearance? I must say while Fleur does not have 'bulging muscles that flexed as…' well I'm not going to finish that quote because I'm sure that you can fill in the blanks, but Fleur is rather good looking so does that get her any muggle points with you?  
><em>_Yes, I am entering my final year of school. I'm excited, not only to be done with my studies but also to find my mate. I am starting to feel the void that a Veela starts to feel when they have yet to find their mate._

_Kind Regards,  
><em>_Gabrielle_

_Gabrielle,_

_The Delacour sisters must have quite the knack for being stubborn, Fleur and I are not lovers, of course you know this but I also figure that you share the same sense of humor as your sister. I'll let it slide, just this once.  
><em>_I never knew that Fleur enjoyed camping; I used to go on camping trips with my parents. I can only imagine how much fun a camping trip with Fleur would be; you'd come along with us wouldn't you?  
><em>_What! No I am not so vain, honestly Gabrielle! Muggle love is not based solely on physical attraction, of course attraction is involved but its more along the lines of when you fall in love that person they are the most beautiful person in your eyes. Almost as if their looks were specially crafted just for you to admire and adore, one can't help but be attracted to them…  
><em>_**I'm such a GIT**__!  
><em>_I have no doubt that you are reading this letter with quite the smug look on your face.  
><em>_I have no doubt you will find your mate soon, you and your sister share many endearing traits. I hate to cut this letter short, as I do care about how you are doing, but I need to go clear my head.  
><em>_I have attached some pertinent research that should assist Fleur. I have managed to come up with two possible locations, well approximate locations, by cross referencing points mentioned and landmarks that have been alluded to in many of the historical references. I am worried though that I am coming close to exhausting the sources contained within the Hogwarts library. I'm hoping that I will find something more concrete to help Fleur. She is still doing ok I take it?_

_Hugs,  
><em>_Hermione_

_P.S. I have managed to come up with two possible locations, well approximate locations of the Elder tribe, by cross referencing points mentioned and landmarks that have been alluded to in many of the historical references. I am worried though that I am coming close to exhausting the sources contained within the Hogwarts library. I'm hoping that I will find something more concrete to help Fleur. I will be done compiling our research and will send it out tomorrow morning. _

_P.P.S. Please tell Fleur that I'm sorry. _

_Hermione,_

_I'm glad that you have seemingly reached an epiphany; I will tell Fleur that you are sorry. Maybe that will persuade her to write to you. I will send research notes to her, hopefully they will provide her with some much needed guidance.  
><em>_This letter will be a short one, but fear not I have a surprise in store for you._

_Hugs,  
><em>_Gabrielle_

Throughout the reading of the letters Fleur found herself lounging back into the soft pillows and throws that adorned her tent as she traced the flowing lines of Hermione's quill. A voice in Fleur's head decided to speak up at that exact moment, 'When are you going to finally persue her, its about time you did some work for your love'. That little voice, seemingly out of nowhere (although it did sound a little bit like Gabrielle) turned the gears in Fleur's head. She needed to show Hermione her love, she needed to show her they were meant to be. Fleur's mind was traveling a mile a minute, if not faster with all the ways she would win Hermione's heart. Unfortunately reality decided to set in at the moment.

"Merde, I have to save her first," Fleur cursed out loud.

Fleur's resolve hardened and she started making plans to head toward the coordinates that Hermione had sent. It had to be there. Hermione was the brightest witch she had ever encountered. Not to mention the most… Fleur shook her head to dispel the thoughts that were currently running through her head at that point. Tomorrow she would set out and hopefully finally find the tribe and get closer to saving Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... by far the hardest ch i have had to write.. i unno how good it ended up (i have my doubts..).. so i REALLY need feedback to make sure that this ch made sense and fits in with everythin (or did it raise more q? then answers).. if i get the green light then i will get churnin out the other chs (if not i'll try n rewrite the ch). i hope to get a good chunk of writin done over break. hope u enjoy :D. and many thanks to my faithful readers/reviewers.. u guys kno who u are =D **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Hermione was sitting with Harry and George in the Gryffindor common room taking a much deserved break from studying as they lounged around stuffing themselves full of sweets.

"Are you really going to buy Sugarplum's Sweets?" asked Harry in between bites.

"Well I've been thinking about it, but I'm not quite sure yet, still mulling it over," replied George diligently taking notes on the various sweets that littered the ground where he sat.

"Maybe a partnership?" suggested Hermione, who was also partaking in the sugar overload. '_You only live once, what are a few cavities?_' she thought as she unwrapped another chocolate frog.

George gave Hermione a look that told her he was considering the idea. He couldn't say much at the moment; his mouth currently occupied with a giant flavor-changing jawbreaker. Even Harry was baffled as to how he managed to shove the entire thing into his mouth.

"George!" Hermione started to scold the elder Weasley but was cut short when the portrait flung open.

" 'Ermione!"

Harry, Hermione, and George simultaneously whipped their heads in the direction of the portrait hole. Hermione's heart began to race. Was Fleur back already? Did she find the Elder Tribe?

All at once the follow chain of event unfolded. Hermione looked up and saw a Delacour, just not the one she was expecting. George had been so caught up in the excitement of everything he inadvertently lodged the enormous jawbreaker halfway down his throat as he tried to speak. Harry tripped over himself and Hermione as he tried to stand up to greet Gabrielle Delacour.

Gabrielle quickly took in the sight that greeted her. She knew that Hermione had probably mistaken her for her sister, as she saw the flash of disappointment dance across her features. She knew that Harry would play the role of polite gentleman as he rushed to greet her. What puzzled her however was the purple face of one George Weasley. She knew that Ron had the propensity to get flustered around the Delacour sisters, but she didn't remember the twins sharing that problem.

Gabrielle quickly made it into the common room as she rushed over to George's side. She brandished her wand as muttered something under her breath. Before Harry could move out the way George had expelled the jawbreaker, with quite the considerable amount of force, directly at his head. The resulting blow split Harry's forehead right down the middle, blood gushing from the wound.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she went to mend her friend, a common occurrence during their time at Hogwarts.

"Blimey George, you could have taken my head off with that one," exclaimed Harry as he rubbed his forehead. "Lucky Mione was quick to act. Imagine if that would have left a scar!"

"Ha! It would have matched quite well with that lightening bolt you got going on there. Besides I was choking mate!" George countered.

"Well no one told you to shove zat zing in your mouth," said the younger Delacour sister suppressing a smile.

"Gabrielle!" Hermione exclaimed as she finally came to her senses and enveloped the young witch in a bone-crushing hug. "So this is the surprise you were talking about in your last letter," Hermione said as she pulled back to give Gabrielle a good look over. She was taken aback by how different yet similar the two sisters were. Overall the sisters shared the same silvery blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and overall stunning beauty. But there were numerous things that were unique to each of the sisters. Fleur had a somewhat wider nose, with a slimmer figure then her sister, but what stood out the most was where Fleur's eyes were speckled with silver, Gabrielle's eyes were accented with copper. Hermione caught herself staring as she started to turn beet red earning her a puzzled look from Gabrielle.

"Umm, I was just noticing how your eyes were different from Fleur's" she muttered as she turned away hoping no one would see her blush.

Gabrielle just smiled as she let it slide. '_Doesn't love 'er my French ars._' Gabrielle turned her attention to George who was still thinking of a witty remark to her earlier comment. She had to admit he looked rather cute with that look on his face. She decided to give him more time to formulate a response as she turned to Harry and gave his cheeks quick kisses earning a blush from the boy who lived.

"Erm, Hi Gabrielle," Harry replied as he found something rather fascinating on his shoe to look at, he never noticed that smudge on his trainers before.

The trio plus one settled back down on the couches and armchairs scattered among the common room around the fire, which wasn't lit being the middle of summer.

"I did not mean to startle you," Gabrielle apologized, " 'Eadmistress McGonagall let me into ze common room stating zat I would find you three in 'ere. I told 'er I waz coming to 'elp you wiz your research."

"So what brings you over to this neck of the woods?" asked George, who was mentally smacking himself for such a cheesy reply that was also two minutes too late.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes at him as she replied. "Well 'Ermione was telling me zat she waz reaching ze end of 'er resources so I pleaded wiz Madame Maxime and brought over ze Veela references zat weren't contained in ze 'Ogwarts library."

Hermione had a hard time believing that Madame Maxime would give permission for what most likely were a rare set of books, to be taken out of the Beauxbaton's library. "For some strange reason I have a hard time buying that," Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes and shot Gabrielle a look.

Gabrielle gulped as she shot her hands up, "Ok, Ok, so maybe I 'appened to borrow ze books wizout Madame Maxime's knowledge. But it waz much easier going about it zis way."

"How'd you smuggle them out then? Someone is bound to notice an entire section of the library missing," George asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Something about breaking school rules always managed to peak his interest.

"Well, I enchanted some old textbooks so zat zey would read ze same as ze books I borrowed for ze first few pages," Gabrielle explained.

"Blimey, how'd you manage that? I've been toying around with the idea of making private diaries and paired notebooks for note passing!" George exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, the same thought running through their minds. Well more like the same sound, the sound of wedding bells.

As much as Hermione hated to break up the conversation between Gabrielle and George she was eager to get to the books that Gabrielle had brought with her.

"So where are these books?" Hermione asked trying not to appear to anxious, but failing miserably.

"Zey are in ze library," answered Gabrielle not quite taking her eyes off of George.

"Well then lets get to it, we are wasting time," Hermione chirped as the two boys hung their heads and groaned.

"But 'Mione you said that we were taking the rest of the day off!" exclaimed a crestfallen Harry.

"Ya, 'Mione, I thought we were taking it easy today," chimed in George.

"But we have so much new information to get through," Hermione countered.

" 'Ermione, I 'ave passed ze information you gave me to Fleur. She informed me zat it will be about a 4-day 'ike to ze first site you suggested. I received ze owl yesterday, so we 'ave 3 days to find somezing, I'm sure we can take ze rest of ze day off as you promised ze boys."

"Well it will take a day for a letter to reach Fleur, so really we have 2 days," Hermione stated. "Fine," she sighed as she looked at the almost heartbroken expressions present on George and Harry's faces, " we can tackle the new information tomorrow."

"Wicked!"

"Brilliant"

Gabrielle walked up to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders, "It will be ok 'Ermione. Fleur will be fine, and we will find more information to guide 'er," assured the French witch, trying her best to calm down Hermione.

Hermione just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was worried about Fleur, so worried that she was starting to miss her. What other reason could she have for missing her?

And so the trio plus one spent the rest of the day relaxing and joking around, Hermione eventually relaxing and pushing aside her worries. They eventually made their way down to Hogsmeade for dinner and fresh air. Gabrielle brought with her a celebratory mood and they all decided to indulge in some Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey (the latter per request of George). Even Hermione was looking forward to partaking in the libations offered.

The four sat tucked in the back of the dining area in their normal booth. As they ate and drank Hermione and Harry managed to have one of their trademark conversations without words. With a few raised eyebrows and pointed looks the two managed to come to the same conclusion. George and Gabrielle were bonkers over each other. And what do you say would lead them to draw such a conclusion? Was it the fact that George's jokes became lamer then normal? The fact that Gabrielle's cheeks took on a permanent light pink hue? Or the fact that they were sitting so close to each other that not even hurricane force winds would be able to pass through the non-existent space present between the two of them? Harry and Hermione silently agreed that it was a combination of all three. Harry nodded towards Gabrielle as Hermione nodded towards George deciding that eventually they would have to play match maker if the two didn't figure it out on their own.

The four paid their tab and stumbled out of the bar. Somehow George managed to swipe the bottle of Fire Whiskey (no worries he left a more then generous tip that would cover the cost of the bottle, and them some) on his way out.

By the time they reached the common room George had managed to down the entire bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry helped, but his contribution didn't quite help out poor George who took it upon himself to finish the bottle. As George passed out on the common room sofa, his legs not up to the task of climbing the tower stairs up to his bed, Harry bid the girls goodnight.

Hermione and Gabrielle made their way up to the girl's dormitory and settled in for the night. Hermione wasted no time getting right to the point.

"So you and George?" she asked as she sat up in her bed.

Gabrielle just smiled, "Yes, izn't it wonderful? Izn't he amazing?" Hermione couldn't tell if the spaced look in her eyes was from the Butterbeer or the look of a young witch helplessly in love.

Hermione sat there puzzled. She knew she was happy for the younger Delacour, but it didn't make sense to her. It didn't seem fair.

"How? You have met him before, so why now? I thought this whole Veela love was love at first sight?" Hermione was trying her best to keep her temper at bay, which she had noticed was getting more and more volatile.

Gabrielle sat up in her bed pondering the question put forth. "Circumstance and time," was the answer Hermione received. Clearly not the straight foreword answer she wanted.

" Zink about it 'Ermione, what if I would 'ave fallen for George when I first saw 'im? I waz merely a child during ze Tri Wizard Tournament. During Fleur and Bill's wedding? (Hermione's face briefly took on its characteristic scowl) It just wazn't ze right time now waz it? If I 'ad realized all of zis at zat point zen what? I wouldn't 'ave left George's side for anyzing. I would 'ave been at ze Battle of 'Ogwarts fighting side by side wiz 'im, as Fleur did wiz Bill. It's ze Veela way, being apart from our mate tears our very soul apart. You know zis 'Ermione you must have come across it in your research." Gabrielle said as she stared at Hermione almost egging her on to contradict her.

But Hermione knew that she was right, she had read that a Veela slowly loses themselves being parted from their mate.

Is this happening to Fleur?

Hermione shivered at the thought.

" 'Ermione, Fleur made ze choice to be away from you, so don't blame yourself."

Hermione made no reply simply nodding up and down, acknowledging Gabrielle's words. An eerie silence settled upon the girl's dormitory and Hermione took it upon herself to break it after a few moments.

"So, then George loves you now?" Hermione said, wishing it were that easy for her. She didn't even know what love was.

"Yes."

"Seems like he didn't have a choice in the matter," Hermione testily replied.

Gabrielle just smiled, knowing that what Hermione was going through was difficult with no roadmap, nothing to guide her.

"I'm sorry. I've just been—" Gabrielle cut off Hermione's apology.

"It iz alright, I understand. Let's just get some sleep, tomorrow I feel iz going to be a long day."

But sleep didn't come to Hermione that night as she lay awake in bed. Wondering. Contemplating. Hoping.

**-o-o-**

Morning came much to quickly for the group. Harry wanted to sleep all day, he had woken up in a mood which he summed up to missing Ginny. Sleeping alone at night after spending the better part of a month sneaking into each other's rooms at the Burrow was starting to get to him. Hermione wasn't claimed by Morpheus until the early hours of the morning, leaving her with more a of good nights nap as opposed to a full nights rest. George. Well let's just say that George will think twice before sneaking out another bottle of Fire Whiskey from Madame Rosemerta. He could have sworn that she put some sort of enchantment on the bottle; he had never been so miserably hung over in his life.

Gabrielle laughed as she handed George a stick of gum.

"Umm.. Thanks?" George replied as he started to chew. He was sure he brushed his teeth this morning.

All of a sudden George's hangover dissipated. "Bloody Hell! How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"A combination of potions," Gabrielle answered as if though it had been nothing at all.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"Oui. In due time."

Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes as they entered the library and assumed their normal spot, with one added chair to their table for Gabrielle.

The rest of the day went by in blur for Hermione who was lost in the new books at her disposal. The other three weren't so lucky. It wasn't that their drive to help Fleur was weak; just they preferred action over research.

Hermione shut her book in frustration having not found anything new. She was sitting in the library alone with George. Harry and Gabrielle had gone to go retrieve dinner. Hermione insisted that she wasn't hungry and that the other three should just go and eat without her, but they knew better.

"Head up Hermione. You already gave her two possible locations, so its not like you haven't done anything to help." George said trying to assuage the agitated witch.

"I know. But what about wards or protection measures? I have to at least give her a fighting chance."

"You act as if though she is heading into a war zone Hermione."

"Damn it George! The Veela tribe has managed to keep not only its location a secret but also their customs and culture. These are secretive people who clearly posses an understanding of powerful magic. Who knows what measures they might employ to keep their secrets."

"Hermione, you saw what Fleur did to all those Death Eaters in the Great Hall. I think she can handle herself."

This seemed to unlock the floodgates in Hermione as she burst out in tears. "Yes I was there, my incompetence is what got us all here in the first place. I wasn't careful enough during the Battle and got a Killing Curse hurled right at me."

"Hermione…" George was at a loss for what to say to try and fix the situation.

"And here I am utterly useless! According to Fleur I have all the same power she does, but if I use it it'll kill me! So I'm doing what I do best, hitting the books." Hermione said, the tears still flowing down her face. "But obviously I'm no good at that either."

George, still at a loss for words, decided his best course would be one of action. He enveloped Hermione in a hug, letting her cry into his chest and he gently rocked her back and forth.

Gabrielle and Harry returned to the library to find Hermione asleep in George's arms. For a brief moment George panicked as he met Gabrielle's gaze. He didn't want her to get upset. Gabrielle was unphased at the closeness between the two; she was more focused on Hermione and her current state.

"Let's get her to bed," Harry suggested as he handed Gabrielle the food and helped George with Hermione. They could eat in the common room after they had put Hermione in bed.

After they had tucked Hermione in bed they sat down to their dinner. All three were concerned about Hermione; it was the little changes that they all noticed that were starting to add up. Hermione, already naturally slim, had managed to lose a few pounds. On top of that she was becoming more and more irritable. Not to mention she was always ice cold to the touch.

"Gabrielle, there has to be something you can do to get Fleur to talk to her," George pleaded.

"Well, I will write 'er informing 'er of 'Ermione's current state, I didn't know zat it waz zis bad. In 'er letters 'Ermione seemed fine."

"Ya, she is really good at putting on a brave front," Harry said as he started remembering their time together searching for the Horcruxes. "If it wasn't for her I would have never made it, especially after Ron left."

"Ron was such a prat. Well blimey he still is," George chimed in as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Gabrielle, do you think you could help me figure out how to enchant a set of parchment?" George asked as he got up from the sofa and pulled out some parchment from his knapsack.

"Sure, I would be more zen 'appy to 'elp. What are you thinking of doing wiz it?"

"Instant communication with Fleur! I mean there has got to be a more efficient way of communicating with her. Hell we are Wizards after all!"

"Brilliant George!" Harry exclaimed.

And so the three worked into the night until they finally managed to get the parchment messaging system to work without any kinks. Gabrielle was so excited that she wrote Fleur that very night and sent the parchment, hoping that Fleur would finally get back in contact with Hermione.

After Gabrielle got back from the owlery with Harry she found George waiting up for them on the couch. Harry excused himself and went up to the boys' dormitory, his smirk permanently affixed.

George looked up at Gabrielle, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Gabrielle took a seat next to him as she curled up against his side. George automatically put his arm around her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I mean you're a Veela. And I guess this is more your department. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is…" George said stumbling over his words.

"Yes, I do."

"Blimey, that was simple." George laughed as he started to relax.

George and Gabrielle talked for a couple more hours as they drifted off to sleep together, Gabrielle curled up against George's side with his arm draped securely around her.

**-o-o- **

Fleur was in good spirits, she had gotten to the possible location of the Veela camp earlier then expected. The combination of clear skies and low winds allowed her to cover more ground then she had originally planned. That being the case she was standing atop one of the many peaks present in the Alps looking down into the snow filled crevasse that lay below. '_What a beautiful morning_.'

Fleur's face scrunched with worry, she knew that the descent down into the valley would be slow going on the unstable snow. She steeled her nerves as she took her first steps to what she hoped would be the Elder Veela tribe.

'_For you 'Ermione_.'

According to Hermione's detailed notes she knew that she could and should expect the camp to be highly protected. The problem was she didn't know what kind of wards and enchantments she was going to face. Madame Maxime's books had been of great assistance, she quickly mastered not only the charms and wards found in the pages, but also how to detect and neutralize them.

As the day wore on Fleur got closer and closer to the valley nestled between the two giant snow covered peaks. The day was crisp and the sun bright enough to require sunglasses to protect from its glare as it reflected off the pure white snow. Fleur was again grateful for her Muggle hiking gear that with the help of a few enchantments provided ample traction.

As Fleur squinted in the sunlight she made out the shimmery outline of a protection charm. Fleur's smile grew. '_My 'Ermione's instincts were correct!_' Not that she was surprised.

Fleur's attention was drawn to the sky as she heard the distinct hoot of an owl. She looked up expecting to see Gabrielle's owl but instead saw a snowy white owl circle down and perch itself on her outstretched hand. It took Fleur a moment to realize it was Hedwig, which baffled her, not knowing how the owl managed to find her. She untied the package and placed it in her bag, deciding to read its contents later, the excitement of finding the encampment driving her forward.

As she reached the barrier she extended her hand to meet it as she dispelled it with ease. As soon as the barrier fell she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Merde!" she gasped as she clutched her head. The next thing she knew there were voices in her head that didn't belong to her. Fleur closed her eyes and focused all her effort on banishing the unwelcome voices in head. After a few torturous moments the voices ceased as Fleur slowly opened her eyes.

Fleur had never encountered such a ward, even during her time at Gringotts. Fleur trekked forward moving further down into the valley, wondering when she would approach the next barrier.

"Halt!" came a voice seemingly out of thin air.

Fleur stopped midstep and looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Fleur Delacour. Turn back. You have no business here."

"But—"

"You will only be warned this once. Turn back."

"No. I will not." Fleur resolutely stated.

"Then so be it."

Fleur saw four Veelas materialize before her very eyes, having let down their concealment charms. The next thing Fleur saw brought her to her knees.

Hermione stood in between two Veelas, hands bound with a wand pointed at her neck.

"Let 'er go!" Fleur demanded, anger coursing through her veins quickly replacing the fear that gripped her as soon as she saw Hermione.

"You were warned."

"Damn it, enough of zis nonsense. Let 'er go." But Fleur could sense that they weren't going to let her go. She had to act. She had to protect Hermione.

Fleur's eye's lost all discernable color and took on a silver hue. Her mind screamed out 'PROTEGEO' as she directed the spell towards Hermione.

After that everything seemingly happened all at once. Hermione's image disappeared into thin air, having never have actually been there in the first place. Before Fleur could react a wall of snow came crashing down on her. Her own protection spell so powerful that it brought an avalanche down on her head. Fleur had just enough time to put up a small barrier around her; while the snow did not crush her it did envelop her.

'_Merde_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sry this one took so long to get out. thanks for ur reviews they make my day :) workin hard on the next few ch.. esp the next one. i hope u guys r still enjoyin the story n thanks for stickin with it.**

**as a side note i'm LOVING the fact that there are so many good fleur/hermione stories lately. glad this pairin is still goin strong! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Hermione awoke shivering as she pulled the covers up to her ears. '_Wait a second_,' she thought, not remembering how or when she got into bed the previous night. The last thing she remembered was being in the library. '_Oh_' she thought as she recalled breaking down in George's arms. She surmised she must have fallen asleep during her breakdown.

'_Blimey, how late did I sleep in?_' she wondered, seeing that Gabrielle was already up. '_How could they let me sleep in so late?_' she scolded as she got up and got dressed.

Hermione made it down the stairs just as Harry emerged from the boy's dormitory. She shot him a look; clearly disappointed that he too had slept in. She could feel the anger in her start to build and was about to say something until she followed the path Harry's eyes had just taken.

There sound asleep on the couch was Gabrielle and George.

Hermione and Harry silently pondered if they should let them sleep and spare them the embarrassment of being caught in the act so to speak. But where's the fun in that?

"Blimey!"

"Mon dieu!"

There was quite the ruckus on the Gryffindor couch, not that it minded having seen its share of shenanigans throughout its existence. Limbs went flying, noogies were administered, giggles emanated (not necessarily from the girls). When the dust settled the group got up as Hermione announced her and Harry were going to head down to breakfast, leaving George and Gabrielle time to freshen up.

" 'Mione! Eat your breakfast," Harry's exasperated plead greeting George and Gabrielle as they sat down to eat.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to get the library!"

"EAT!" Harry yelled but then quickly began to apologize. " 'Mione, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Harry, I've been bloody miserable these past few days haven't I?"

Harry and George sheepishly looked at her not knowing what to say, she had been rather difficult the past few days. Even though they understood why, it still didn't make it any easier.

The group finished their breakfast and headed to the library, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey George!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes?"

"You forgot to tell 'Mione about what you and Gabrielle did last night!"

Hermione hadn't seen a Weasley turn that shade of red since Ronald first saw Fleur. Not that she could blame him, after all Fleur was beautiful.

"Um Harry I don't think I need to know the details," Hermione replied completely flabbergasted.

Harry as per normal was completely lost. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Well no of course not, I was there for most of it and it made my head hurt watching parts of it. I didn't know George was capable of such—"

"HARRY!"

George and Gabrielle finally caught on to what Harry was referring to and burst out laughing.

"I don't get it…," mumbled Harry. "I was just trying to tell Hermione about the parchment you guys enchanted."

George then proceeded to fill Hermione in on the details, which included an extremely detailed account of every single charm used to enchant the parchment. Hermione had to admit she was impressed, but not surprised. George was rather brilliant when he put his mind to it.

Hermione took the parchment in her hands, the idea of being able to talk to Fleur directly making her heart flutter. '_Too much black tea this morning_.'

"Well since you sent it out just last night she most likely hasn't received it yet, so I'll just hold off." In truth Hermione was nervous, she didn't quite feel like facing the disappointment of Fleur ignoring her yet again. Why not hold on to hope for a little bit longer, who knows maybe she would answer.

The four settled in for what they knew what going to be a long day. Taking the day off had its price.

" 'Ermione, 'ave a look at zis."

Hermione took the offered book as she greedily scanned the pages, desperate for any morsel of knowledge contained in the pages.

After a few minutes of watching Hermione's brow ruffle in many numerous directions Harry's curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Well 'Mione? What is it? Gabrielle? Anyone?"

"Ya. Go on and spill it then," chimed in another equally curious voice.

Hermione looked up and Harry could tell something was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. This was one of the few times in his friendship with Hermione where he didn't know what was on the young witch's mind.

"I think I'm going to die."

The table sat in silence.

"No."

"Never."

"Non."

Came three resolute responses unwavering in their conviction.

"What the bloody hell makes you think that 'Mione?" Harry almost felt insulted that Hermione could even think such a thing. After all they defeated "Lord" Voldemort. They had gone through hell and back. They wept together, bled together, mourned together. There was no way in this world that he would ever let anything happen to Hermione. Never.

"According to this, well loosely. The translation isn't exact. Did you know there are dozens of Veela dialects all varying depending on—"

" 'Mione!"

"Sorry. As I was saying. The moment Fleur sacrificed herself for me our hearts became connected, and our magic became connected. Basically we became connected. The problem is that, well I can't tell really…"

All three were hanging on Hermione's every word. George wondered how she could be so calm and collected during all of this, as if she was just giving a presentation in class.

"It seems as if though only one of us can survive."

"I don't get it 'Mione, why only one?"

"Blimey Harry I don't know! If I did then this would be a whole lot simpler wouldn't it?" Hermione burst out.

Harry just sat there at a loss for words looking around the table to George and Gabrielle for support, but found only looks matching his confusion.

Hermione sighed as she began to apologize but Harry waved her off, asking her to continue.

" 'The power derived from two hearts will only reside in one, the other self must parish. If not both hearts shall wilt away back to ash.' That's what it says word for word," Hermione said as she put the book down.

"Well maybe its just an old wives tale of sorts," George hopefully chimed in.

"Highly unlikely. I found other references earlier but I didn't know how to interpret them until I read this. It appears that this has happened a few times before, and in all the cases either one or both parties involved dies." Hermione said as she shot down any hope George had.

" 'Mione it says that 'the other self must parish' but it doesn't state which one. Why you and not Fleur?" asked Harry.

"In the two cases which seem to reference this it is always the Veela that survives. I figure that is because they can, well for lack of better way of putting it, they can handle the magic; being as it is derived from what makes them Veela in the first place."

"Oui," Gabrielle agreed.

"It's not going to happen." George firmly stated as he got up from the table and walked off. Gabrielle got up immediately to go find out what was wrong.

"They are quite a couple aren't they?" Harry stated as he watched Gabrielle catch up to George.

"Listen 'Mione, we will figure this out." Harry promised again as he had in the past.

"Lets just keep looking through the books. Fleur is still on her way to the Veela Tribe, well assuming I gave her the correct coordinates. But we still don't have much if any information on the tribe itself." Hermione said, eager to bury herself back in the books. Part of her didn't want to think about what was seemingly unavoidable at this point.

George and Gabrielle returned a short time later and the group got back to reading and diligently taking notes. The time passed as the group sat in silence, everyone caught up in both their research and thoughts on the current predicament. Up until now it had been speculation and seemingly all wives tales. Other then in the beginning when Hermione had gone through those rather bizarre episodes of losing control, everything seemed normal.

" 'Mione, I think I found some more information," Harry said as he broke the silence.

Hermione stopped her reading as Harry passed her the book he had been looking over. Hermione's face scrunched as she read the passage and let out a sigh. The three of them waited for her to regain her composure before questioning her about it. Even though Harry had found the passage he wasn't sure if it related to what was going on, but he had an inkling that it did.

"It's an old tale of sorts, a tragic love story actually. In the end one of them dies, the non-Veela. It seems their body just could not handle the magic. Basically just confirms what we found earlier," Hermione finished with a sigh.

Hermione opened her mouth to continue on when she felt a jolt of panic she couldn't explain run through her. Her eyes grew wide and only one thought was going through her mind. Fleur. Her hands began to tremble as she put down the book in her hands.

" 'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked. He could tell something was wrong almost immediately. He hoped the stress of the day wasn't getting to her.

"Fleur" was the only thing Hermione managed to get out. She closed her eyes and all she could see was white, just white all around her. And cold. She could feel the chill all the way to her bones; she had to make an effort to keep her teeth from chattering.

"She is in trouble," Hermione blurted out. Something had to be wrong. This had to be the connection that the books were talking about. Damned be if she wasn't going to use it to find Fleur.

Harry was always cool under pressure as he started to formulate a plan. "Ok, so we know that Fleur was on her way to the location that Hermione had suggested. But Gabrielle you said that she told you that it would take her till at least tomorrow to get there right?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"Well shit, considering we have no idea where she was when she started we can't even track her damn path," George pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes as he shot George a look. He knew this, but he was hoping to phrase it a little more tactfully seeing as Hermione was already worked up.

"Sorry," George sheepishly apologized.

"I'm going to find her," Hermione resolutely stated.

"How are you going to manage that?"

"Well we are supposed to be connected. I might as well use this supposed connection to our advantage."

"First off 'Mione, that could be dangerous no one knows what could happen. And second even if we are crazy enough to try this, how do you even intend on using it to find her?"

"Harry, I'm doing it there is no we in this case. It's my decision. I'd prefer having you in my corner, but I'll do it either way. I have to Harry."

Harry knew Hermione was right, in the end it was her decision. Not theirs. She had stood by him once; it was time for him to return the favor. "Ok 'Mione."

"So... now what?" asked George.

"Well when I was connected to Voldemort I had to make a conscience effort to keep him out but I really only had to do that when he was trying to get in. Fleur probably doesn't know about the connection, so just focus on her 'Mione, I don't know how else to describe it." Harry finished wishing he could give Hermione more guidance.

Hermione had read over Legilimans during what was supposed to be their 7th year at Hogwarts to try and understand the connection between Harry and Voldemort to help him shut Voldemort out should the occasion ever arise. She knew it was a matter of concentration and focus, two things she excelled in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shut out the sound around her, and opened her mind.

She could see the white around her, she could feel the cold. Such cold. Suddenly she saw Fleur! Her breath caught momentarily. '_Must be some odd side effect'_. Quickly Hermione cleared her thoughts, only focusing on the beautiful blonde witch. She could clearly see Fleur, but she didn't know how to reach out to her. It was if thought she was watching Fleur through a window.

Hermione opened her eyes, frustration written clearly on her face. "Damn it! I could see her, but I just can't seem to get into her head." She looked over to Harry for help.

"I don't know 'Mione." Although Harry did have an inkling as to why Hermione wasn't able to make the connection with Fleur. He was just about to voice his idea when he got beat to the punch.

"Maybe Hermione you have to open up more then your mind," George chimed in, hoping his suggestion wouldn't be met with the wrath of one Hermione Granger.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out. She knew he right. She read the books, which clearly stated her and Fleur, were connected not through their minds, not even through their souls, but through their hearts. Hermione gave a slight nod, acknowledging George's idea.

Hermione closed her eyes again and cleared her mind as she previously had. But the problem was she didn't know how to open up her heart. Her previous relationships had very little to do with her heart. Victor Krum was nothing more then a crush, a curiosity of sorts. Having spent her first 3 years with Harry and Ron who viewed her as nothing more then one of the gang, Hermione's curiosity led her to allow Victor's courtship. And Ron, well, Ron she had concluded was to be blamed on a misguided sense of loyalty. What was supposed to further cement the trio just ended up ripping them apart. But Hermione didn't feel guilty; Ron had decided to take the break up like a child. In the end he was the one who turned his back on them.

Fleur. Fleur had proclaimed her love for Hermione and for one of the first times in her life Hermione had no idea what to do. Love? She had no real idea what romantic love was. Open her heart. But how? She decided to focus on the fun times she had with Fleur at the Burrow. Recollecting their pillow fight where Fleur Delacour, previous TriWizard Champion and brilliant witch emerged the loser eventually succumbing to Hermione's nimble fingers during the ensuing tickle fight. Feathers decorating her silvery blonde hair, rosey cheeks, a touch out of breath...

Hermione was flooded with more sensations then she could process. Cold. Suffocating. Fear. A series of images rushed through Hermione's vision. The French Alps. Blinding sun reflecting off the bright white now. A camping tent. Hedwig. Herself captured? Fear. Anger.

" 'Mione!"

Hermione heard her name being called, its origin distant and faint. She kept hearing it until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders shaking her.

Harry was shaking Hermione trying to get her to come out of her near catatonic trance. Everything had been fine, well as fine as trying to get into someone's head could go, until Hermione started shaking, her fists clenched in a ball with what could only be described as small sparks emanating.

Hermione came to, her eyes slowly focusing in on the library and in its inhabitants. It took her a brief second to piece everything together. But once she had she knew what she needed to do. She needed to get to Fleur, she had to.

"Merlin Hermione, you had us pissed for a second there."

"George I know where she is. I have to get to her. She's in trouble"

"Ok, we can get everything we need together in 10 minutes. Then we can—"

"No! There isn't any time," Hermione said, a sense of urgency and panic present in her voice.

"Zen what do you propose we do?"

"Nothing," answered the English witch, her mind resolutely made.

" 'Mione what do you mean? Blimey did you get your marbles knocked round?"

But before she could answer, and before they could stop her. Hermione apparated out of sight.

The three gaping mouths left behind managed to form words from their incoherent mumbles after a few moments.

"How the bloody hell did she managed to do that?"

"I have no idea mate."

"Zat iz surely not possible."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It had been Hermione who had told him that according to _Hogwarts: A History_ apparition was not possible while on the grounds. He knew that somehow Dumbledore managed to apparate on and off the campus, but he figured that was a special Headmaster privilege.

"It must 'ave taken an extreme amount of magic to accomplish such a task," Gabrielle chimed in.

"Ya, and it was stupid of her damn it!" fumed an exasperated Harry Potter. "She just can't go risking her life like that."

George got up and took the seat next to Harry. "You know mate, you two are quite the pair. Ease up on her, she is just doing what she thinks is right."

Harry didn't reply, knowing full well George was right. She was a Gryffindor. For Hermione to sit back and do nothing when someone was in danger was not possible.

Now all they could do was wait.

**-o-o-**

Hermione knew that apparating while in Hogwarts would require breaking numerous protective wards. She knew that under normal circumstances very few, if any could perform such a feat. But she also knew that she possessed the power to do so. She knew it could possibly kill her too. But her choice was easy. Fleur was in danger, she had to help.

Hermione always hated apparating, feeling quite nauseous and off balance every time she did. She couldn't help but smile at the site that met her. Fleur Delacour was sitting cross-legged building a mini snowman.

"Fleur?" Hermione had no idea what the French witch was doing.

Fleur smiled, looked at Hermione and smiled some more. '_What a fantastic dream_, she thought.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked again growing worried that Fleur was looking right at her whilst not making a sound. She moved closer and reached out to gently touch her cheek.

" 'Ermione?" Uttered a now clearly confused Fleur. How in the world did Hermione find her? And how did she apparate to her exact location?

" 'Ermione! What are you doing 'ere? It iz not safe for you to be apparating anywhere! You know zat wiz your current condition it iz unsafe! I can't believe zat—"

But before Fleur could finish her statement she was quickly cut off. If you were to ask Fleur about the events that would unfold she would swear to you that time slowed down, every detail burned into her heart. Fleur's eyes widened in surprise as Hermione pulled her down with such force that she thought it would result in a pair of bruised lips for the both of them. But somehow, almost magically, when Hermione's lips met hers it was the gentlest sensation she had ever experienced. That sensation was soon replaced with a feeling that Fleur could only describe as floating on air.

Hermione didn't know what she was thinking, or why kissing Fleur was the most logical way of getting her to stop talking, but it was. And she did. Hermione felt as if her arms were acting of their own will when they took Fleur's face and pulled Fleur's face down to meet hers. Hermione had fully intended this to be a quick peck, just to get Fleur to stop babbling. But yet again her body seemed to be acting of its own will, not that she could complain. It's not like it was an entirely unpleasant experience. Quite the opposite.

Hermione quickly got lost in the feel of Fleur's lips on hers. Fleur, having overcome the initial shock, pulled their bodies close, her hands snaking behind Hermione. Whatever cold was present quickly dissipated replaced with soft warmth. Whatever thoughts either witch had quickly fell to the wayside.

Fleur let Hermione dictate the pace, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Hermione slightly pulled back but quickly met Fleur's lips once again. Fleur could feel Hermione's hesitation fade as the younger witch's hand found itself tangled in Fleur's hair. Hermione slightly parted her lips, a seemingly simple action that set off something in Fleur. Suddenly a low rumble was heard and Fleur quickly pulled back.

"Désolé"

Hermione was confused as her emotions started to build. Emotions that Fleur could see could quickly boil over.

"I 'ave a set up a barrier to keep ze snow from caving in on me, well now us," Fleur quickly explained.

Hermione still said nothing and maintained silent.

Fleur couldn't remember being so embarrassed in her life. Here she was, having experienced her fair share of snogging, and one simple kiss, a kiss that could even be considered chaste, (not really) undid her to the point of where she lost all concentration.

"I lost my focus and ze barrier waz beginning to come down," she explained, a furious blush creeping up her cheeks, "so I 'ad to umm... regain my focus."

Hermione used every ounce of self-control she had to not laugh at Fleur. After a small moment of awkward silence Fleur spoke.

"I wish you would not 'ave come 'Ermione. It waz much to dangerous."

"Fleur, please just stop."

Fleur hung her head tears filling her eyes. " 'Ermione, I cannot apparate us out of 'ere while keeping ze barrier up."

"That's fine. I can apparate the both of us."

"Non! You 'ave already spent a considerable amount of energy just getting 'ere."

"Fleur, either we both die here, or I apparate us both out."

"But…"

"You can't really argue, apparating one or both of us makes no real difference."

Fleur sighed knowing that Hermione, as usual, was right.

"Fine."

Hermione didn't want Fleur to be upset with her, why couldn't she understand that she was just trying to help. Hermione reached out and gently touched Fleur's cheek with her palm, all Fleur could do was lean into Hermione's touch as she closed her eyes.

"Please Fleur, just trust me."

And with that Fleur gave no other protest. She knew that whatever Hermione would ever ask of her she would gladly do, and this request was no different.

"I'm going to apparate us to George's shop in Hogesmeade. Getting through Hogwart's defenses took a lot out of me," she admitted.

Fleur just nodded, eyes still closed her face still cradled in Hermione's palm. Hermione wrapped her other arm around Fleur's waist as she concentrated on George's shop.

They disappeared with a pop as a wall of snow and ice came crashing down where they once stood.

**-o-o-**

They arrived in Hogesmeade a fraction of a second later. Fleur was just about to comment on her dislike of apparating when she felt Hermione's hand fall from her face. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the young witch as her body went limp.

"Merde," Fleur cursed as she looked around trying to find a suitable place to lay Hermione down. A quick jolt of fear ran down her spine as she checked Hermione's pulse. Hermione was alive and still breathing.

Fleur spotted a small cot tucked away in the corner and carried Hermione over, gently placing her down. She took a moment to take in the sight of Hermione lying there, helpless. She briefly berated herself, cursing herself for not being more careful. There were many questions she had, namely how Hermione managed to locate her. But these could, and would have to wait. Before she stood up Fleur placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, her mind quickly flashing to the kiss they shared only moments before.

Fleur took in her surroundings as she contemplated how she would get Hermione back to Hogwarts and under the care of Madame Pomfrey. She figured that it would be easy enough to carry her there. Fleur then remembered the secret passageway in Hog's Head Inn located in Aberforth's back room and wondered if it was still usable. But leaving Hermione's side for even just a minute was out of the question.

She decided on sending a Patronus with a message, hoping that it would be able to find Harry in Hogwarts.

'I am wiz 'Ermione. We are at George's shop in 'Ogesmeade. Please come.' She thought as she conjured up her patronus. An otter? Fleur just added it to her growing list of things that would have to wait.

She waited patiently for a reply, taking a seat on the edge of the cot. She didn't have to wait long as a stag trotted into the shop and delivered the short message, "Ok, we will floo over."

Fleur sat there wondering if she should have told Harry and George about Hermione's current state, hoping they wouldn't panic when they saw her laid out on the cot.

"Ow!"

"For such a good Quiditch player you can be incredibly clumsy!"

"Oui! At least 'elp me to my feet"

Gabrielle? What was she doing here? As much as Fleur wanted to interrogate her younger sister she decided to add that conversation to the very long list of things that would have to wait.

Harry was the first one to notice Hermione laid out on the small cot. He quickly rushed to her side taking her hand. He was bright enough to piece together what had most likely happened. Hermione's apparation must have taken a toll on her.

The mood in the room became quite somber as Harry signaled to George to help him with Hermione as they took her under the arms and flooed her back to Hogwarts.

**-o-o-**

They got Hermione up to the infirmary and were greeted by Madame Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter I must say this is surprise. You're normally the one in the group that ends up in my care."

Madame Pomfrey then shooed them all out of the room, informing them that they could return after dinner. This didn't sit to well with Fleur, but as she made motion to protest Harry just shook his head. Arguing with Madame Pomfrey wouldn't get her anywhere, and the sooner she could begin to treat Hermione the better. Fleur found it odd that she was able to communicate with Harry this way. Her month or so at the Burrow had been the only substantial amount of time she had spent with Harry, but it already felt as if though she had known him for much longer.

The group walked down to the Great Hall to eat dinner. They sat in silence as they shoveled food mindlessly in their mouths, not actually tasting anything, just going through the motions. There were so many questions to be asked, but no one seemed to have the energy to do so.

Professor McGonagall walked into the Hall, she had just been informed that Hermione was in the hospital wing and was looking for answers.

"Mr. Potter?"

The group was stirred out of their musings as they looked up to find a rather serious looking Headmistress standing over them.

Harry filled McGonagall in on what they had discovered in the library. Fleur listened intently having missed out on what was going on at Hogwarts. She knew that Hermione was doing research, but that was the extent of it. Fleur frowned; she had been so pigheaded that she missed out on almost a month with Hermione. If she wouldn't have left so abruptly she would have been better prepared. Hermione never would have had to risk her life to save her. How ironic.

McGonagall then turned her attention to Fleur, wanting the rest of the story. Fleur filled her, as well as the other three, in on everything that had happened. Well almost everything, Fleur left out the kiss that they had shared. She figured the other three would come to hear of it soon enough. Hermione would tell Harry. She would tell Gabrielle. And George, well someone would tell George.

"I don't know if I should reinforce the wards, or just caulk it up to Miss Granger's exceptional abilities." With a sigh she added, "Madame Pomfrey has said that you may all visit, but Hermione is still unconscious and she doesn't know when she will regain conscience," and with that she turned and left the Great Hall.

**-o-o-**

Harry was fuming on the walk to the infirmary and he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Damn it Fleur, you couldn't think of some other way to get out of your blimey predicament."

"Excuse me? No one told you to let 'Ermione apparate in ze first place!"

"You're the one who can handle this bloody power without it killing you, but you couldn't manage to apparate out of a damn snowstorm?"

"Harry! Enough!" George had heard enough. That and Fleur was getting a look in her eye, a look that said she was about to rip Harry's head off.

The mood was tense as Harry and Fleur just stared at each other. For a moment it looked as if they were about to duel. Fleur took a deep breath and tried to be the bigger person.

" 'Arry, you know how stubborn 'Ermione iz. But you are right, I should 'ave figured out somezing. More importantly I should 'ave never allowed myself to get into such a dismal situation."

Harry's resolve crumbled as his eyes started to water. "No Fleur. I should have never let her apparate. I should have known better."

"Fleur. 'Arry," Gabrielle said as she looked between the two of them. "You both know zat controlling 'Ermione iz out of ze question. It iz not either of your faults, and arguing about it iz not going to change anyzing."

Harry and Fleur nodded their agreement. Both knew that the other was carrying a large amount of guilt. And they both knew that the other cared deeply for Hermione, albeit in different ways.

They reached the infirmary and saw Hermione laying in a bed, as if she was merely sleeping. They sat around the bed taking turns holding Hermione's hand as they started talking about what they were going to do next. They filled Fleur in on all that they had found, about their connection and how Hermione had used it to track down Fleur.

"I zink zat I should go back to ze Veela camp."

"Nonsense Fleur! Be patient, what is the good of going back there unprepared?"

"Well now I know what to expect."

"Fleur, I don't zink zat would be wise."

"Non! What good can I do 'ere? I need to find a way to save 'Ermione."

"Fleur. 'Mione needs you here. Stop focusing on saving her and focus on her." Harry said, knowing that his best friend needed them all. He knew Hermione had feelings for Fleur. The conviction in her eyes when she went to save Fleur was proof enough.

"You're right 'Arry."

As much as it pained Fleur to admit she was wrong Harry had a point, a very valid point. If Hermione was able to connect with her strongly enough to find her in the middle of an avalanche surely the young witch would feel Fleur's presence even in her current state.

The four said their 'Good Night's to Hermione as they left the infirmary for the night.

"I guess you'll be bunking with us in the Gryffindor tower," surmised Harry. He hadn't asked Professor McGonagall but he figured that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Figgie Pudding"

"That would sure hit the spot after dinner," replied the Fat Lady who was finally back to her normal self after much prodding and poking at the hands of George. If there was anyone who could make someone smile it was George Weasley.

Gabrielle took Fleur in tow and showed her to their dormitory. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs Fleur felt like all the energy had been drained from her. She collapsed on the closest bed as Gabrielle let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Zat's 'Ermione's bed, figures it would 'call to you'," teased the younger Delacour.

Fleur just ignored her and focused on the pillow she was currently hugging, it did smell like Hermione. '_My 'Ermione_' thought Fleur as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>! i just reloaded this ch (so many stupid grammatical mistakes.. i apologize for the sloppy editing) <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Fleur awoke in the middle of the night fully dressed with a chalky taste in her mouth. She hated when she forgot to brush her teeth before bed, she also hated falling asleep with her clothes on.

She dragged herself out of bed and dug out proper sleeping attire and her toothbrush from her bag. After she was finished in the washroom she crawled back into bed and wrapped herself around Hermione's pillow. Then it hit her, why not just go sleep with the real thing? Fleur started to weigh the pros and cons of sneaking into the infirmary to be with Hermione. After a brief internal debate she decided a trip to the infirmary was in order. It's not like Hermione would wake up and chastise her.

Fleur made it to the tower with relative ease, having visited it more often then she would have wished during the Triwizard Tournament. The only snafu she encountered was a trick stair that she could have sworn was in a different place when she was last at Hogwarts.

She quietly opened the door and silently stood watching Hermione's sleeping form in the moonlight. The love that she felt was foreign even to her, how was it that she could love someone so much? She had loved Bill, but never to the point where it was almost as if she were fighting a physical force to keep her from going to his side. This very force pulled Fleur forward towards Hermione.

Fleur slipped into the bed gently as she curled up on her side facing Hermione. The small size of the bed required the two girls sharing it to be in close contact with one another. Not that Fleur minded. Had Hermione been conscience odds are she wouldn't have minded either, as it was perfectly logical to be so close in a bed so small.

It was at that moment that Fleur knew that she would never leave Hermione's side again. She had been feeling the effects of separation from Hermione during her journey but was able to tell herself that it was a necessary separation. She could no longer trick herself into believing such things. Fleur briefly wondered what would happen if she did fail. How much time would she have left with Hermione? She shuddered at the thought of losing Hermione, further cementing her decision to never leave Hermione's side.

Fleur dropped a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead as she took her hand and drifted off to sleep.

**-o-o-**

Hermione awoke confused and disorientated. '_I've got to stop waking up like this_' she thought to herself. She then realized she wasn't alone; a softly snoring Fleur was attached to her side. '_Maybe waking up like this isn't such a bad thing_.'

Hermione took the time to look at Fleur's sleeping form. As she had noticed before Fleur looked so much younger when she slept. Hermione took her free hand and pushed the stray locks of hair that had fallen over the French witch's face behind her ear. Hermione's hand lingered as she noted that Fleur felt a touch cool. Odd, normally Fleur was a furnace. Hermione shrugged it off for the time being, she had other things to worry about.

Hermione scanned the room looking for a clock. It was late in the morning; Hermione was expecting it to be earlier as Fleur was normally an early riser. She decided to make a quick trip to the kitchens to grab some food; from the looks of it Hermione could tell that Fleur wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. She quietly slipped out of bed and made her way out of the infirmary.

**-o-o-**

"Morning Gabrielle, Fleur decided to sleep in?"

"Non, I thought zat she waz already awake."

Harry, George and Gabrielle all exchanged confused looks as they shrugged their shoulders.

"OH! She's probably with Hermione," Harry exclaimed.

"What would ever lead you to that unlikely conclusion Sherlock?" George retorted.

"Seriously George I'm shocked that know how to read," Harry shot back.

Gabrielle watched the exchange thoroughly confused. Boys.

"Alright then, should we head to the Infirmary tower? Or go eat breakfast?"

"Breakfast," all three said in unison. They had slept in late and their stomachs were loudly protesting.

Breakfast was a quick affair for the three; while they were all starving they were still quite eager to go see how Hermione was doing.

They all finished and made their way up to the infirmary in good spirits as they joked about Fleur and her sneaking out to be with Hermione.

"So you think your sister has finally got it through that thick head of hers that she needs to pick up her game to win Hermione over?"

"I don't not zink zat all ze blame rests on Fleur's shoulders, we all know 'ow stubborn 'Ermione can be," Gabrielle said sticking up for her sister.

"That's putting it mild," agreed Harry, "once she sets her mind to something its pretty much impossible to get her to change it."

"So you are saying zat she 'as 'er mind set on not loving Fleur? You English are so prude."

"I take offense to that! I'm pretty easy," George said while draping his arm around Gabrielle planting an overly sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Harry just rolled his eyes at the pair as they made their way into the infirmary.

"Hermione is just…" Harry trailed off as he was greeted with a sight that was exactly the opposite of what he was expecting to see. There was Hermione sitting in a chair next to a sleeping Fleur.

"Sitting right there," George finished Harry's sentence equally baffled at the sight before him.

"Hey," she said as she lamely greeted the three, not really knowing what to say. She knew that they would eventually make their way up to the infirmary to see her; she just thought that Fleur would be awake by then.

"How are you feeling 'Mione?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Blimey we thought that you were going to be out for a while there."

"Yeah, Fleur told us everything that happened during your heroic rescue."

"Everything?" asked Hermione, her cheeks quickly turning red.

"Makes sense that she would sneak in here with you after everything. I must say Hermione I can't believe you did that."

"Well its not like I had a choice. Fleur wasn't making things any easier."

"I'm just surprised you couldn't think of any other way to get around it 'Mione."

"Listen Harry, kissing Fleur was the easiest way to get her to calm down and stop her ranting and raving so we could get out of there." Hermione burst out.

Harry's jaw dropped as a rather large grin appeared on his face. Gabrielle got a rather smug expression on her face. And George being George just let out a whistle, "Well done Hermione!"

Hermione just groaned realizing that Fleur hadn't told them everything, but she just had.

"Yes, zis iz quite ze surprise. But why iz Fleur sleeping, she iz not one to sleep in."

"Hermione probably kept her up all night!" George joked, clearly enjoying the news that Hermione finally made a move.

"Can it George!" Hermione threatened as she turned her attention to Fleur. George was smart enough to admit defeat in the face of near certain death.

Hermione knew that Gabrielle was right. Fleur was always the first one to wake up during the few nights that they had ended up falling asleep in the same bed. Hermione assumed that Fleur was just exhausted and needed her rest. It never occurred to her that something could be the matter with Fleur. Immediately her heart started to race.

Hermione went over to Fleur and grabbed her hand gently squeezing. "Fleur. Fleur wake up." She gently called. Hermione received no response which lead her squeeze Fleur's hand more firmly and call her name louder.

"FLEUR."

The three looked on, not knowing what to make of the situation, all three clearly confused by the current turn of events.

Fleur mumbled something in French as she slowly came to. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as did the other three in the room.

Hermione's face slowly came into focus, causing Fleur to dawn her signature grin that was solely for Hermione. Hermione had no choice but to reply with her own goofy smile.

Fleur's hand reached up to gently stroke Hermione's face. "Ma petite, I must admit I am a little bit confused, but greatly relieved zat you are awake." Fleur said, her voice still rough with sleep.

A whistle was heard, as George couldn't seem to help himself. "Look at you two love birds!"

If looks could kill George would have dropped dead on the spot. Harry suppressed a chuckle clearly valuing his life.

Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red (she may or may not have managed to surpass Ronald in blush intensity in the presence of one Fleur Delacour) as she mumbled, "Well we can talk about it later, right now you should eat. I brought you breakfast."

"How come I never get breakfast in bed," George asked Gabrielle. Clearly George had woken up with a death wish. "Isn't it some Veela mate perk?"

The sleepy haze that had surrounded Fleur had all of a suddenly been dispelled as she sat up in bed and shot George a look meant to kill.

"Uhh…" George trailed off, clearly having stepped in it. "Well… I…" He looked over to Gabrielle for help but she decided to let him squirm for a little bit.

"Blimey, I take it Gabrielle didn't tell you," George said as he started rubbing the back of his neck looking at anything except Fleur.

"Non, she did not. Congratulations are in order I presume. 'Owever if you 'urt 'er I will have no choice but to kill you. And when do you intend on making an 'onest woman out of 'er" Fleur said keeping as straight of a face as she could manage. She knew that a Veela mate would never hurt their mate intentionally, but it was fun watching George squirm.

"I… I…" It seemed like everyone was having the propensity to turn bright red this morning.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out in laughter. "Blimey mate that ought to teach you to keep your hole shut."

Fleur ate her breakfast as everyone caught up. Gabrielle telling Fleur of George. George listening intently soaking in every word. Hermione and Harry were talking about what their next course of action should be. Harry opting for all of them going to the Veela camp and raising hell, Hermione stating that there was more information to be uncovered in the books that Gabrielle had brought with her.

Madame Pomfrey walked in looking utterly confused. "Hermione! I didn't expect you to be up and about so soon." As she looked at Fleur and Gabrielle who were sitting on what should have been Hermione's bed.

"I feel fine."

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Off with the lot of you while I examine Hermione. Actually Fleur why don't you hold on and stay." Madame Pomfrey stated as she shooed the gang out of the infirmary tower.

Hermione's examination was quick as Madame Pomfrey was quite amazed at Hermione's speedy recovery. Fleur and Hermione made to leave and catch up with the rest of the group when they were stopped.

"Your turn Fleur."

"Excuse me?"

"Fleur don't argue. Clearly you're not feeling that great. Don't think I didn't notice. I just didn't want to say anything in front of the others. Now get up on the examination table."

Fleur gave Hermione a rather dour look as she mumbled something incoherent in French while taking a seat up on the examination table.

Madame Pomfrey watched the exchange with amusement. She had been filled in on the particulars of what was going on by Headmistress McGonagall.

After many 'Hmms' and 'Ohhs' Madame Pomfrey finished her examination of Fleur. She turned to Hermione, "Now I want you to make sure that she has plenty of rest over the next few days. And eats plenty to keep her energy up. Don't go off getting in to trouble as is normal with the lot of you. And march her up here in about a week so I can examine her again."

"Excuse me, but I am sitting right 'ere," stated a clearly annoyed Fleur. She felt as if though she was a child visiting the MediWitch with her mother. Except she wasn't a child, she was capable of taking care of herself.

Madame Pomfrey continued to ignore her as she handed Hermione a few vials. "These are strength potions should Fleur need them. I'm sure that you will be able to tell when she does. Have her take the full vial."

" 'Ow rude," was all Fleur managed to get out as she hopped down from the examination table.

'_Bad idea_,' immediately went through Fleur's head as her vision became blurry and her head started to spin. Hermione was there to provide a steady arm.

Hermione thanked Madame Pomfrey as she took the vials and walked out with Fleur to find the others.

**-o-o-**

"You have got to be pulling my leg!" George resolutely stated as he sat on the common room couch.

"Non, believe it. My sister 'as never enjoyed Quidditch, and I am quite sure she 'as tried 'er 'ardest to avoid ever 'aving to ride a broom."

"I must admit I 'ave you to zank for zat George. Your Puking Pastilles got me out of mandatory flying quite a few times."

"Well no girl of mine is going to be a non flyer. Come on lets go out to the pitch it's a lovely day. Be quite the waste to spend it inside."

"Ya!" Harry excitedly agreed. If there was one thing that he couldn't say no to it was flying around on his broomstick.

"I don't know about zat George," Gabrielle said, apprehension coloring her voice.

"Please? I promise you will have fun. I won't let you fall." George stated as he looked deep into Gabrielle's eyes ensuring her that nothing would happen to her.

"Ok"

"Wicked!"

"Me and Fleur will sit this one out," Hermione stated as she readjusted herself on the lumpy sofa.

"Non," Fleur emphatically protested, "I will go out and watch."

"Fleur do you really think that is such a good idea?"

"I was told that I 'ad to rest, not zat I was an invalid. Besides it iz nice out."

Hermione was about to protest when she caught Fleur's eyes. "Fine."

The group made their way out to the pitch, Harry and George carrying the brooms and a couple of quaffles to toss around. They decided having bludgers out wouldn't be such a great idea. Hermione had never been down on the actual pitch, having always observed from the stands.

George and Harry proceeded to fill in Gabrielle on the finer points of flying as Hermione and Fleur sat and watched. Fleur sighed as she watched.

"What is it?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Nuzing. I just wish zat I could be out zere flying around."

Hermione was taken aback by the admission, "I didn't know that you liked Quidditch."

"Oui, I waz a team captain back in school."

"I thought that Beauxbatons didn't have houses. Whom did you play against?"

"We did not 'ave 'ouses, but we were allowed to form teams among ourselves. Most of ze teams 'ave an established 'istory, every once in a while a new team will pop up."

Hermione listened intently as Fleur explained how the Quidditch teams worked at Beauxbatons. At some point in the conversation Fleur had become tired, not that she would admit, but Hermione clearly saw the fatigue present in Fleur's body.

"Why don't you lay down? Just put your head in my lap." Hermione suggested.

Fleur was no fool and she didn't have to be told twice as she stretched out and took the offered lap to rest her head.

"So what about you ma petite? I take it you are not to fond of Quidditch?"

"Well we had to learn how to fly 1st and 2nd year, after that we could opt out of our flying lessons. I choose to opt out and took on an extra study block."

"I cannot imagine you opting out of anyzing. Why iz zat?"

"Well I wasn't the best at it. Shocking right?" Hermione said as she started to play with Fleur's hair.

Fleur picked up something in Hermione's tone and decided to further inquire about Hermione's reluctance to play Quidditch. She clearly knew all the rules and seemed to keep up with the sport, odd that she didn't also play in passing.

"I don't see you as being a person zat would give up on somezing just because zey found it difficult at first go, or weren't ze best."

Hermione let out a sigh, "I just, it's well… I couldn't bear the thought of Ron making fun of me anymore. I fell of my broom more times then I could keep track of and I got sick of hearing it from Ron."

Fleur's blood boiled when she heard this. She wanted nothing more then to take one Ronald Weasley and throttle him to within an inch of his life, no a millimeter. How dare he mock her, how dare he belittle her just to make his useless self feel better.

Hermione could sense Fleur's growing agitation as she continued to run her fingers through her silvery blonde hair. "Its ok Fleur."

"Non! You 'Ermione are an amazing witch. I 'ave no doubt in my mind zat you could be an excellent flyer. You 'ave ze ability to learn and absorb knowledge which I 'ave never seen. I am taking it upon myself to give you personal flying lessons." She resolutely stated as she took Hermione's free hand in her own.

All Hermione could do was smile. She didn't know why but it was an amazing feeling being praised for something other then her scholarly abilities. She had long ago stopped fighting the labels brandished on her and just accepted that people would forever see her as Hermione the bookworm.

"Personal lessons? Are there any perks that come with that?" Hermione joked.

All Hermione received in response was the sound of Fleur softly snoring. She continued to play with Fleur's hair glad that the French witch was taking it easy. Hermione had and inkling as to why Fleur was not quite up to par. Somehow Fleur must have taken the burden of Hermione's exhaustion upon herself. How she managed to do it was a mystery to Hermione. It was likely that Fleur herself didn't know how she did it either. The fact that Fleur would be in a weakened state for a week made Hermione shutter, she wondered how long she herself would have been rendered unconscious. She briefly wondered how close she had come to death. She was lucky, but how long would her luck last?

"Zat waz exhilarating!" Gushed a windswept Gabrielle who had just neatly landed in front of Hermione and Fleur. "You 'ave to give it a try 'Ermione."

"I don't think 'Mione would really enjoy that," said Harry trying to come to her rescue.

"Actually I think I will give it a try soon," Hermione replied much to George and Harry's surprise.

"Really 'Mione? I didn't think you quite fancied this whole flying thing," said Harry clearly confused but also excited. He always had a small inkling that Hermione would be a right flyer if she put her mind to it, he was rather disappointed in their 3rd year when Hermione opted to sit out of flying lessons.

"That's great 'Mione! Here take my broom," George offered.

"Not today. I've kind of got my hands full right now," Hermione said as she motioned down to Fleur napping in her lap. Much like lap cat taking full advantage of the sun out in the clear blue sky.

George decided best not to make a smart comment, seeing as how he was still licking his wounds from earlier that morning.

"Well I'm famished!" Harry commented. The group had been out for the better part of the day and had skipped lunch. They decided on taking an early dinner in Hogesmeade. It was still a gorgeous day out and they all agreed the walk over would be pleasant. Harry, George and Gabrielle went to pick up the quaffles that littered the pitch. Hermione was reluctant to wake Fleur, as she looked so serene sleeping.

"Fleur… Fleur…" Hermione softly called as Fleur's eyes slowly opened. Fleur gave Hermione her signature goofy grin.

"Ah! Ma petite. Please forgive me for falling asleep on you. I did not mean to be rude," Fleur apologized.

"You need your rest remember," Hermione assured her falling asleep in the middle of their conversation had been forgiven.

Fleur's face took on a slight blush as she looked away from Hermione. "What is it Fleur?"

"Nozing"

"Fleur…"

"Well I was just... Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Hermione was taken aback by how forward Fleur had just been. No one had ever asked to kiss her. Victor just did. Ron just did (gross).

"I must be the rudest person ever," Hermione weakly replied.

"How so?" asked a confused Fleur who was trying her best to hide her disappointment at being shot down.

"I didn't ask you yesterday. I just did it. I mean it was the best way to get you to stop babbling. I really couldn't think of anything else do to. And I guess I was a little bit light headed after the apperation... And... Well I'm just babbling now aren't I?"

Fleur just nodded, "Well 'Ermione you never 'ave to ask permission from me. Ze answer will always be yes. Yes until I take my last breath."

"Well… Erm... I don't see the harm in... Yes Fleur you may."

Fleur looked up surprised, not expecting Hermione to acquiesce to her request.

Fleur propped herself up on her elbow and brought up her hand to Hermione's face. Slowly. Tortuously so. She placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. Fleur then placed an equally tender kiss on Hermione's temple as she whispered in her ear, "Merci, ma petite."

Hermione decided that French was the most beautiful language known to man.

"Ya. Don't mention it," Hermione replied still seeing stars. "Besides I owed you one," she said trying to recover and shrug off the simple kiss like it had been nothing.

Fleur made no reply, knowing that none was necessary. '_Soon. Soon you will accept it ma petite_'

**-o-o-**

The group found their way to Hogesmeade after enjoying a nice walk. Hermione had taken Fleur's hand during the walk. As one never knows if there could be a stump on the path, and she didn't want Fleur to fall seeing as to how she had an earlier dizzy spell. Hermione was just being sensible after all.

"Back so soon?" Madame Rosemerta who had large grin on her face greeted them. "How are you feeling George?" She had seen the elder Weasley swipe the bottle the other evening but said nothing. She knew that once someone suffered the cursed hangover that they would never attempt sneaking out another bottle.

"Actually I feel just peachy!" George boasted, having an inkling that the bottle of Fire Whiskey had been cursed.

Madame Rosemerta was at a loss for words, there was no way that George could be hangover free so soon. The ailment in question normally didn't start to subside for at least 3 solid days. Darn Weasley twin.

They took their usual booth in the back corner, which was getting just a tad bit snug. Luckily for them Madame Rosemerta came over and stretched out the booth so they would be comfortable, the glare she shot George was not lost on him. He was very glad that looks couldn't kill or he'd have met his maker for the third time today.

The group joked as they ate and drank Butter Beer. George politely declined the Fire Whiskey offered by Madame Rosemerta. Hermione also made sure to ask for a double helping of vegetables for Fleur, much to her dismay.

"Iz zis really necessary?" Fleur whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby about it," Hermione chastised.

"George why don't you help her out?" Harry suggested.

"I don't know mate. Me and vegetables have never been on good terms. Had a bad experience when me and Freddy were 4."

"Daft git. You haven't got any of those special chips on you?"

"Oh, ya mate! Good idea." George said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out the chip.

Fleur scowled, " 'As zat zing been in your wallet zis entire time?"

"No. I enchanted this old thing years ago; its got loads of compartments in it, even has a cool box in it. What? I can't go carrying around a purse now can I. Stop giving me those looks," George defended himself.

George showed Fleur his latest invention as it gobbled up her vegetables right before her eyes.

"Aright then, just pop it into your mouth. Down the hatch," prompted George as he sprinkled some salt on it.

Fleur ate the chip, "Oui, interesting. My stomach iz razer full! You are a genius!"

George beamed, he was proud that he had got it to work being as it was originally Fred's idea.

The group went back to eating and made their way to desert. Fleur's favorite meal. If it was up to her she would have it for every course. They continued joking and drinking when the bar door slammed open.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"

Gabrielle and Fleur looked as if though a ghost had just walked into the room.

"Merde. Grandmere" They both said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>i apologize for the gramatical errors in the previous 2 ch (i uploaded them again and apologies for that snafu). THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed. its quite motivatin and makes my day. u guys are awesome. feel free to call me out on ne mistakes u see. and wha ur ideas are on the story. :D <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Gabrielle shot Fleur a look that was much akin to a deer in headlights, eyes wide and bright. Their Grandmere looked rather pissed and that was actually putting it lightly. She looked as if though she was ready to take down a dragon with her bare hands.

Hermione could feel Fleur tense as she made to grab her hand, offering her support.

"I told you not to meddle wiz zings and just accept zat zis," she made motion to Hermione, "zis poor excuse for a witch waz not strong or worzy enough for your love."

Fleur could take whatever her Grandmere had in store for her. Could take any scolding directed her way. But under no circumstance would she allow for anyone to belittle or insult Hermione. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Enough! I will not—" but before Fleur could finish she lost her balance having stood up too quickly.

Hermione was quick to act as she caught Fleur before she fell down onto the table.

"Stupid child!" Fleur's Grandmere chastised as she glared at Hermione.

"Zis iz all your doing! She would be better off wizout ze likes of you. Not even a full blooded witch," spat the eldest Delacour distain coloring her harsh words.

This time it was Harry who had heard enough. "I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are. But you had best shut your mouth right this instant. You owe your miserable life to Hermione. Without her we'd all be dead or even worse under the rule of Voldemort." Harry hated the attention that came with his defeat of Tom Riddle and never made to mention it, but he would be damned if anyone ever ridiculed Hermione. The way he saw it the Wizarding world owed more to Hermione then it did to him.

The Elder Delacour paled slightly before regaining her composure. "You do not know anyzing. Can't you see zat Fleur can barely stand? And why do you zink zat iz? Clearly 'Ermione 'as managed to suck ze energy out of 'er."

"Non! 'Ermione 'as done no such zing. Quite ze opposite she saved me when my own people meant to kill me." Fleur interjected as she struggled to stand up.

"Don't be so daft girl. You don't find it odd zat you are so debilitated? And 'ere she iz," almost spitting in Hermione's direction, " 'ealthy as can be. I know what 'appened ze elders informed me of your ludicrous attempt to invade ze encampment."

"Madame Delacour," Hermione stated, trying her best to remain diplomatic whilst keeping her composure. "I suspected that somehow Fleur managed to take my exhaustion upon herself, but I assure you it was not a deliberate action on either of our parts."

"Of course you would say zat. You don't deserve Fleur, you don't even love 'er!"

"That is not true!" Hermione declared as four sets of eyes enlarged to the size of tea saucers snapped to her direction. "Fleur is one of the most loyal and truest friends I have ever had. I love her as much as I love Harry and I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"I know zat you 'ave read ze books on Veela and figured out what iz going to 'appen," the Eldest Delacour said as she shot Gabrielle a scathing look.

"Non, 'Ermione iz not going to die. I will not allow it!"

"Even when ze price you will 'ave to pay iz your own life Fleur? Be reasonable. You can 'ave all of zis power to yourself if you just let 'er go." Fleur's Grandmere pleaded.

Hermione and Fleur looked at each other, the same thoughts running through their minds.

"Wait a second. Are you saying that Fleur will have to give up her own life in order for me to live?" asked Hermione who held on to Fleur just a little more tightly upon hearing this newest revelation.

"You did not know?"

"No. We hadn't gotten that far in our research. All that we had gathered was that the non Veela would parish because they weren't strong enough."

"Oiu, you are not strong enough! But it iz possible for ze Veela to drain zemselves completely to restore ze non Veela. Granted ze non Veela will never 'ave ze power they once 'ad, but zey will live."

"I won't allow Fleur to do it," Hermione firmly stated.

"She iz doing it now wizout even being aware of it, I doubt zat you can control zis silly girl."

"No." Hermione said again as she closed her eyes trying desperately to retain her composure, but failing miserable.

" 'Mione calm down please!" Harry pleaded sensing that the young witch was about to burst.

"Harry. Fleur isn't going to die. Not because of me." And suddenly the whole room started to rumble. The contents of their mugs sloshing around as they started to lift in the air.

" 'Mione!"

But Hermione paid Harry no attention; rage coloring her eyes as they lost all color. As she lost herself.

Fleur turned to face Hermione gently taking her face in her hands. " 'Ermione. Ma petite. It will be ok. I promise."

Hermione blinked repeatedly as the room stopped shaking. "I can't lose you Fleur. You can't do this for me."

Fleur shushed Hermione, "Now iz not ze time to discuss it," she said keeping her eyes locked on Hermione's. Without breaking eye contact she addressed her Grandmere.

"Grandmere. Zank you for what you 'ave told us. But if you will not support us and are just 'ere to chastise myself and belittle 'Ermione zen I want nozing more to do wiz you."

Fleur's grandmere looked as if though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Surely Fleur you would not choose zis vile witch over your own family."

"You of all people 'ave taught me zat family looks after one another. Loves one another and would do anyzing for one another. Yet 'ere you are 'ell bent on causing me 'arm."

"Fleur I am merely trying to look out for you. Why can't you see zat!"

"Non, leave." Fleur resolutely stated.

"Gabrielle come wiz me, clearly your sister 'as lost 'er senses."

"Non, I am staying 'ere wiz her. I won't abandon 'er. She is my sister."

With that the Elder Delacour left. Clearly Fleur had chosen to go against her and there was nothing she could do to sway her otherwise.

"Blimey, that went over well," George said breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. He got up and paid the tab as the group left and made their way back to Hogwarts.

No one really knew what to say. Harry knew that Fleur and Hermione would have a lot to discuss and didn't want to intervene. Even though Hermione was his best friend this decision was between Fleur and Hermione. But that didn't mean that he was going to give up. There had to be a way. There was always a way.

George and Gabrielle walked hand in hand. George was proud of Gabrielle for having stood up to her Grandmere, not that he expected anything less. George surmised that Gabrielle would have been a Gryffindor had she gone to Hogwarts.

"I love you. I hope you know that," George said.

Gabrielle stopped midstep. She knew that George loved her; after all he was her mate. But to hear him say the words was music to her ears. "I love you too, George."

Hermione had never let go of Fleur since grabbing hold of her in the Inn. And she wasn't about to now. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, playing out the various scenarios that could unfold. Fleur was going to try and take the role of noble selfless savior, something she had to prevent.

Fleur could sense Hermione's worry and wanted nothing more then to take that worry away. Lift the burden off her shoulders. Why did things have to be so complicated? She was dreading the unavoidable talk that she would have to have with Hermione. She knew the English witch was stubborn and would not allow for Fleur to sacrifice herself. But what other option did Fleur have? She got Hermione into this mess; she would get her out of it whatever way possible.

When they finally got back to Gryffindor Tower the group went their separate ways. Harry had a Floo date with Ginny and went to the Prefect's dormitory for some privacy. George and Gabrielle sat next to the fire in the common room talking about everything and nothing. Hermione dragged Fleur up to the Girls' Dormitory to give both them and George and Gabrielle some space.

Hermione chuckled as she took in the sight of her unmade bed. "I take it you made yourself comfortable," she joked.

"Oiu," Fleur sheepishly confirmed, "it waz ze closest bed and I waz exhausted ze other night."

An awkward silence fell between the two witches, as they both didn't know where to start. After a few moments Hermione suggested that they both get ready for bed. Fleur looked exhausted and she was worried about her. Not that she would admit it but the day had also taken quite the toll on her as well.

How was it that there was so much to talk about, but seemingly nothing to talk about all at once. What was the point of having a discussion where one knew the outcome, already knew the response from the other party. Hermione wasn't daft by any means, in fact quite the opposite. She knew that Fleur would give her life for her. Hermione also knew that she would give up her life for Fleur. After all that's what friends did.

Friends.

Hermione shook her head in mild disgust. Since when had she become a person to run away from things? No matter how scary. Hermione's musings were disrupted by the clearing of Fleur's throat.

"I just wanted to say Good Night 'Ermione," Fleur said when she got Hermione's attention.

"Fleur we need to talk."

The French witch just sighed as she nodded her head. Fleur not being daft herself knew this conversation was unavoidable. Fleur steeled her nerves as Hermione began to speak.

"I'm tired Fleur," Hermione stated as Fleur gave her a confused look.

"Well zen we should go to bed," Fleur replied trying her best to hide her confusion, but failing miserably.

"No Fleur. I'm tired. I'm tired of all of this. I just want to forget about all of this."

"But 'Ermione we need to find a way—"

But she was quickly cut off when Hermione crossed the room and took Fleur's face in her hands and brought their foreheads together.

"Fleur listen to me please. Hear me," Hermione softly whispered. Fleur had no other choice to then to give in to her soft plea.

"We got rid of Voldemort only a few months ago. I've been fighting that fight with Harry for the past 7 years of my bloody life. And now this?"

Fleur made to protest, to apologize for all the agony that her mere presence had caused Hermione. What she would give to take away all the worry, all the pain from her. The cost of her life seemed a small price to pay for the happiness of someone who had given so much for others. Risked her life for an entire people, half of which thought her inferior.

Hermione gently stopped whatever protest was building on the French witch's lips with a soft kiss.

"It's the best way to get you to shut up, so sod off," Hermione gently chastised.

All Fleur could do was goofily grin as she felt her heart melt just a little more.

"Can we just live right now Fleur? I'm not saying I want to give up this fight. I'm just saying I want to live right now. I need to stop being a coward."

Fleur was thoroughly confused, a coward? How so?

Hermione smiled as she took in the confused look on Fleur's face.

"Fleur," she said as she gently ran her fingers through Fleur's silvery blonde hair. "I have clearly been running from what I feel. I have never run from anything in my life. I'm not going to start now."

Fleur decided to be bold and take full advantage of the moment. "What are you feeling?" She asked as she hoped that Hermione would not notice the increase in her heart rate. Or how her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Or how her hands were now clammy.

"You. I caulked it up to gratitude for saving my life in the beginning. As a growing friendship. But it's so much more then that. The best way I can describe it is that its just you. Your smile. Your sense of humor. The way you listen to me. I... I don't know what love is Fleur," Hermione said as tears started rolling down her face. Tears that Fleur dutifully wiped from her cheeks with a gentle touch.

"But I do know that I want to be with you right now and stop being scared," Hermione finished trying her best to blink away the tears.

"You 'ave nothing to be afraid of 'Ermione, I am yours. Anyway zat you want me," Fleur assured her.

Hermione couldn't stope the next words that tumbled out of her mouth. A fear that had been in the back of her mind for the longest time.

"You left Bill Fleur"

As soon as the words left her mouth Hermione wished that she could take them back. Undo what had just been done. The pained look on Fleur's face was one of the worst things she had ever seen. She had seen the dead cold eyes of those fallen in the war. Seen the grieving families mourn over their lost ones. Looked death in the eye on more then one occasion. But even those sights could not compare with the pain present in Fleur's eyes.

Fleur took a step back, jaw clenched as she summoned all her will power to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. She had left Bill. Her Husband. Her Mate.

"Fleur I'm sorry," Hermione said as she took a step towards the French witch, wanting nothing more then to ease the pain she had just caused.

"Non, you are right. You have every right to be—"

But Fleur's response was again quickly cut short by Hermione as she took Fleur in her arms and forced her to meet her eyes.

"Fleur. I'm just scared please just understand," Hermione begged. All she wanted was for Fleur to understand.

Fleur took a moment and looked deep into Hermione's eyes trying to understand when the strangest thing happened. Fleur felt it. She could feel Hermione's fear. As images of them rushed through her head, only they were images seen from Hermione's perspective. With those images a strong surge of feelings that Fleur couldn't even begin to unravel came.

Fleur was momentarily breathless as the room came back into focus. She took a deep breath to ground herself suddenly feeling light headed. She fought the urge to let her world go black; knowing that she had to let Hermione know it was going to be ok.

"I do," was all Fleur had to say. Hermione felt Fleur enter her mind, her heart. Harry had once described Voldemort's invasion as a screeching and painful event. But all Hermione could feel with Fleur was warmth. A kind of sparkly warmth at that.

Fleur wanted nothing more then to kiss Hermione at that moment. As she made to ask Hermione if that would be ok she felt Hermione's hand on her cheek.

"You don't have to ask Fleur."

Fleur smiled as she leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. A kiss that held the promise of tomorrow. Of forever.

At some point the two witches found themselves in bed as they drifted off to sleep soundly in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>short i kno. apologies. thank u to everyone who has taken the time to review. ill get on the next ch asap ;) <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Fleur awoke rather refreshed. Not surprising as she looked down at Hermione asleep in her arms. Fleur felt, well she felt a myriad of emotions, but if you had asked her to describe it in one word, 'Happy'. She decided to take a moment and soak in the image of Hermione sleeping. She noticed that she looked a little gaunter then normal and made a mental note to fix that. She also saw the beginnings of wrinkles etched in around her eyes and forehead. When Hermione had told her the night before that she was tired Fleur felt her heart break just a little bit. How could someone so young have faced so much in her short life? Fleur surmised that Hermione had taken on as much burden as Harry would allow, and perhaps not allow, off his shoulders throughout this whole ordeal. She also surmised that Ron, well Ron was just along for the ride. She knew that he had left them, having taken him in when he fled. Coward. Fleur physically shook her head as if trying to dispel an further thoughts of one Ronald Weasley.

Fleur felt the subtle change in Hermione's breathing and surmised that she would soon wake up. Fleur contemplated feigning sleep, but then decided against it, wishing to see the young witch's reaction to waking up in such a fashion. Fleur allowed herself to indulge in the notion of this being their new 'normal' routine.

Hermione slowly became aware of a few things. First, there was an incredibly warm body which also served as an excellent pillow. Second, she wouldn't mind spending the entire day in bed with said pillow. Third, she could get used to waking up like this. This morning was no surprise to Hermione, she knew whose arms she was in. She knew the face that would greet her as soon as she decided to open her eyes. Hermione wondered if she should try and fall back asleep, assuming that Fleur was still asleep and probably still exhausted. She had to admit she herself was a little worn out from yesterday's events. She caulked it up to spat with Fleur's grandmother. A small smile spread across Hermione's lips as she remembered the previous evening and the kiss she had shared with Fleur. She had never felt anything so right, so loving, and she had never felt butterflies in her stomach quite like last night. She read, of course, about the 'magic' that was felt when kissing one's true love. The excitement, the tingle felt throughout one's body. She wondered if every kiss shared with Fleur would be the same, or if soon the spark of electricity would wear off. Only one way to find out. And with that Hermione cautiously opened one eye, hoping upon hope that Fleur would be awake. And if Fleur wasn't, well Hermione decided she would settle with giving Fleur a tender kiss on the forehead.

Fleur was trying her best not to giggle, quite aware that the brunette in her arms was undergoing some sort of mental battle with herself. Fleur grinned as saw Hermione's eyes slowly open.

"Good morning 'Ermione. I 'ope zat you slept well," Fleur greeted her sleeping companion.

Hermione was surprised to see Fleur awake, but quite happy. Very happy.

Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes and saw, well, saw what could be best described as a predatory stare. Fleur's eyebrows arched in question. But before Fleur could comment Hermione reached up and brought her hand to the back of Fleur's neck to pull her in for a kiss.

Lips met at time seemingly stopped. And knowing what the two witches were capable of, it very well could have. Not that either noticed. Hermione's lips met Fleur's and slightly parted. Fleur responded in kind and slightly opened her mouth, her tongue running along Hermione's top lip. Before either knew tongues were demanding entrance, entrance freely and eagerly given. Hermione's hand snaked into Fleur's hair, pulling her even closer. Hermione had no idea what had just taken her over.

Desire.

Passion.

Fleur.

All she desired at that moment was Fleur. To have Fleur as close as possible. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Fleur's head was swimming. Her heart was pounding. To say she had butterflies in her stomach was an understatement. She never imagined Hermione kissing her like this. She felt Hermione climb on top of her, straddling her waist. Suddenly the butterflies that were present in her stomach seemingly traveled south.

Fleur had felt desire before. Passion. A wanting for her lover's touch. But nothing like this. It was beyond want. It was need.

Hermione had never seemingly lost control in such a fashion, and she found it rather exhilarating. More importantly she felt safe and secure. She knew deep down inside that Fleur would never judge her, never think less of her. Hermione deepened the kiss as she drove her tongue inside Fleur's accepting mouth. Fleur gently sucked on Hermione's tongue, a subtle moan escaping her lips. Hermione found that the tingling feeling that once resided in her stomach found its way down her body taking residence in a very intimate place. This was a foreign a new feeling for Hermione, and one that she found she greatly enjoyed.

As Fleur reached to wrap her arms around Hermione the oddest thing occurred. Fleur found herself seeing and feeling things through Hermione's point of view. Hermione found herself in the same situation.

As quickly as the kiss has escalated, it stopped. Both witches drew back in shock at what had just occurred.

"Did you just –," the pair said in unison.

Hermione swung her legs off Fleur and took the position she had been in when she woke up beside the beautiful blonde. She clasped her hands underneath her chin and just stared at Fleur. Fleur did her best to regain her composure. She briefly contemplated apologizing to the brunette but one look told her that it was completely unnecessary and most likely would have been insulting. Hermione bit her lip, not knowing if it would be appropriate to ask the question that had just started burning in her mind. Hermione cursed herself for having to know everything that popped into her head. While a valuable tool in her scholarly efforts, it often led her to trouble in the real world. She just couldn't stop poking at things until she obtained the answers she was looking for.

"Umm. Fleur, did that ever happen with Bill?" Hermione broke eye contact with Fleur and laid her head down on her chest, worried that she had angered the older witch.

Fleur smirked as her hand gently lifted Hermione's chin so that their eyes would meet.

"Non," was Fleur's simple response.

Hermione kissed Fleur's lips. A short, yet sweet kiss that left both witches wanting for more. A small grin formed on Hermione's face, perhaps a touch smug. Hermione couldn't help by revel in the fact that she was unique to Fleur in this sense. That Fleur had never experienced this with her previous lover. While Hermione was not necessarily jealous of Bill Weasley, she still did not necessarily like the fact that Fleur had been someone else's. This sense of possessiveness was new to Hermione. Victor Krum no doubt had numerous girls before Hermione, but it never really bothered her. Not that it bothered her really, it was just …

Hermione's train of thought was quickly derailed by the lips of one Fleur Delacour. Not that Hermione could complain. The kiss picked up where the last one had ended. Lips seemingly crashing onto each other, and yet the interface between the two was gentle and soft.

Hermione quickly retook her previous position and straddled Fleur's waist. The tingling feeling between her legs soon turned into a throbbing that Hermione had never felt before. Hermione moaned into Fleur's mouth as the French witch smirked into the kiss attempting to speak.

"Hmm. My 'Ermione what has gotten into you zis morning?" came the muffled question that was punctuated by kisses.

Just as Hermione was about to respond the door to the dormitory swung open.

"Fleur! You have slept in long enough, it is time to –," Gabrielle was cut off at the sight that greeted her. She was well aware that Fleur and Hermione were more then likely sharing the same bed. And perhaps in the course of the night they would have more then likely found their way into each other's arms. However, seeing Hermione atop her sister in a less then innocent manner. Well that was not expected at all. Gabrielle didn't know whether she should be overjoyed at the sight since it more then likely meant that Hermione had finally accepted not only Fleur's love for her, but also the fact that she too was in love with Fleur. Or. Whether she should be a touch grossed out considering Fleur was her sister and all.

Gabrielle opted for grossed out.

"EWW!" Gabrielle managed to squeak out. She stopped herself from telling the two to get a room. Duh.

Hermione broke the kiss and started to laugh. She didn't bother moving from her rather comfortable position seeing as she had already been caught red handed. Red lipped? Hermione gave Fleur another quick kiss, this time Fleur seemed a touch more reserved and didn't deepen this kiss even though she greatly wished to.

The witches were soon met with an onslaught of pillows. "I said CUT IT OUT," pleaded the younger Delacour.

Fleur broke into a fit of laughter quickly followed by Hermione and reluctantly followed by Gabrielle. "The two of you are..," but Gabrielle found herself at a loss for words.

"Anyways, get up. We have work to do."

"Work?" came the surprising groan from one Hermione Granger. Had you told Harry or George about this response from the bushy haired witch they would have called you mad and never believed you. The response even caught Fleur off guard.

Gabrielle was dumbstruck, not knowing what else to do she mumbled something underneath her breath and left the room.

Fleur looked up into Hermione's eyes and felt her heart melt all over again. She could not believe how strongly she felt, how happy she felt. In that instant life was perfect. Fleur's musings were cut short by Hermione announcing that they should get ready and head down to breakfast. And just like that reality sank in. Fleur was no closer to figuring out how to fix this then she had been when first embarking on her journey to save her love. And to make matters even worse Fleur was torn because she wanted nothing more then to save Hermione, but she also realized Hermione was spent. Physically. Emotionally. Spent. Fleur did not know how she was going to fully enjoy her time with Hermione with the ugly truth of one of their demises lurking around the corner.

Hermione walked back to the bed to find Fleur lost in thought. Hermione had never wanted to take away someone's pain so much as she did with Fleur. It killed Hermione last year seeing Harry give all that he had and more to help the wizarding world, and she tried her best to take as much off his plate as she could. But this was different. The pain she felt, the overwhelming desire to make Fleur happy was so intense she could barely stand it.

"Hey," Hermione softly called out as she reached out to gently stroke Fleur's cheek.

Fleur was rustled out of her musing and she found herself lost in Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"It will be ok Fleur. Please don't worry," Hermione pleaded even though she knew nothing would stop Fleur's worry.

Fleur smiled in response and leaned into Hermione's touch, gently kissing her palm. Fleur knew she didn't have to say anything in that moment, that the acceptance of Hermione's physical comfort spoke louder then any words every could.

The two girls got ready in silence. A silence that was not awkward or foreboding, rather a silence that somehow was comforting, as if the love they shared for one another was somehow decorating the air in the room.

Fleur and Hermione walked hand in hand down to the dining hall, both of them looking forward to breakfast as they found themselves famished. They also were looking forward to seeing the looks on George and Harry's faces as they were assured that Gabrielle had gone and spilled the beans.

What they did not expect was one Ronald Weasley to be waiting for them flanked by what appeared to be two Aurors.

"Get your ruddy hands off of her!" Spat Ron, his face a mixture of disgust, pain, and anger.

"Fleur Delacour," spoke one of the two men by Ron, "You are hereby placed under arrest for violation of the Wizarding Act of 1205 concerning Magical Creatures."

"Ron! What the bloody hell you bastard!?" Shouted Harry.

All of a sudden all hell broke lose. Shouting. Cursing. Fleur could barely register what was going around her, but what she did sense was Hermione by her side in clear distress. Fleur knew that Hermione would most likely hate her for what she was about to do, but she could think of little else to avoid disaster. Fleur softly kissed Hermione's temple, and rendered her unconscious before she could lose control of her magic.

This didn't sit well with Ron. Not that anyone cared.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He shouted.

If looks could kill Ronald Weasely would be dead. Beyond dead. Fleur shot Ron a look that almost made him lose control of his bodily functions. He struggled to regain his composure as the Aurors took Fleur into custody.

"Ron what the hell is the meaning of this!" Harry shouted, wondering how he once called this boy his friend, the closest thing to a brother he ever had. Harry had never felt so betrayed in his life.

"Sod off," was the only reply Ron could manage as he motioned to the Aurors to leave. Fleur in tow.

The group was at a loss. Hermione was unconscious. Fleur was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>1. i really wanted to post today .. *gasp ;)<br>****2. i just realized i have school work due 2m so i had to cut it short  
><strong>**3. sorry for being cruel **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The first feeling that washed over Hermione was that she was incredibly tired. Drained. The next was that she in a bed. A bed that was missing her very warm pillow. Everything suddenly clicked in Hermione's head as she opened her eyes and jolted upright.

Bad idea.

Hermione was overcome with a wave of dizziness as her world threatened to go black again. She could hear Harry's muffled cries as she fought to make her world stop spinning. She managed to keep her composure, she had to, and passing out would do her no good.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and kept her eyes closed, not trusting that the world had yet stopped spinning.

"Harry…"

" 'Mione, hey," Harry made sure to speak softly. It seemed appropriate given that Hermione had been passed out for nearly two days now. They had been taking turns keeping vigil over Hermione's bed, making sure that one of them would be there when she awoke. And when they weren't at Hermione's bedside they were in the library pouring over books. Books that had no answers to the questions they were looking for. All they found were references to what they had already found out, that one would have to perish.

"Fleur…" was all that Hermione could manage to get out before tears started falling from her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Ron's smug face, and Fleur's soft lips. Soft lips that…

Harry could almost see the gears turning in Hermione's head and knew exactly where her mind was going. He knew that Hermione was crazy about Fleur, but he also knew Hermione could never stand being placed on the sidelines, even if it was for her own good.

"Now 'Mione," Harry started, grabbing Hermione's hand hoping it would help, "Fleur was doing what was best for you." Harry immediately regretted his word choice and braced for impact.

"Best for me!?" Hermione exclaimed, "Best for me!?"

Harry regretted grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand as her grip tightened effectively rendering Harry one trapped individual in the presence of one angry Hermione. Harry regretted that he'd never live to get married, or have children with Ginny. Oh well, it was an interesting life while it lasted he surmised. He quickly made peace with his life and waited for the deathblow.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. Harry cautiously opened his eyes to find Hermione trying to suppress a small smile. "She did it for me huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ya," Harry proceeded to tell Hermione what ensued and how Fleur had been taken into custody. He also informed her that they had started to investigate the Wizarding Act of 1205 concerning Magical Creatures. What sounded like an easy enough search turned out to be a trip down a never-ending rabbit hole. All the found were references leading to older and older books.

Hermione sat there and listened, her mind going in circles. But for the first time in her life there was a feeling that was overriding her thoughts, her heart. She swore she could feel a physical pain at the thought that Fleur was being held for something that clearly was an ancient and outdated law.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, "Is she being held at Azkaban?" Hermione couldn't imagine Fleur being in such an awful place. Even though the Dark Lord had been overturned it still didn't change the fact that Azkaban was an awful place guarded by Dementors that were barely kept under control by the Wizarding Ministry.

"I don't know for sure 'Mione," Harry honestly answered "McGonagall has been trying to get word on where she is being held. It doesn't appear that she at Azkaban though, seeing as she has yet to have a hearing."

"Harry, I need to see her," Hermione pleaded.

Harry couldn't put his finger on it quite yet, but he was starting to realize that when Hermione was without Fleur she was… well more fragile in a sense. He was starting to think that there was more to this 'curse' then met the eye. He had been looking forward to his library time with George to discuss his latest observation.

Wait a second.

Looking forward to library time.

With George.

Harry almost laughed out loud at himself before remembering his current situation.

"I know 'Mione," he answered, "and you will soon enough. I promise" Harry didn't know how he was going to keep his promise, but he knew he would do whatever it took to get the two together again. He defeated Voldemort for goodness sake; he should be able to help his best friend out in her time of need.

Just then George and Gabrielle burst into the room. They hadn't expected Hermione to be awake yet, and surmised that she was out cold and not even their loud entrance would wake her. Although they both secretly hoped that would be the case.

"Harry!" They both shouted in unison. "We found it!"

"Found what?" came a question from the bed.

From the bed?

Somehow the smiles on George and Gabrielle's faces seemed to grow just a little bit.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Gabrielle, as she let go of George's hand to go to Hermione's bedside.

"We found the law," George explained holding up a piece of parchment. "I have no idea how my git of a brother," George involuntarily cringed upon saying this word, "found this law. This bloody thing is so damn antiquated and there is no history of it being used in modern times."

In fact they were all at a loss, it was common knowledge that Ron only got through school due to the good graces of Hermione. Harry could have passed on his own, though perhaps not with as high of marks, but Ron. Well Ron was daft. Dense. Dumb.

"Ahem," Hermione not so subtly cleared her throat, eager to get her hands on the parchment held in George's hand.

"Oh sorry," George apologized as he passed the parchment over to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes flew over the parchment. Harry desperately craned his neck trying to catch a glimpse of what was written on the parchment.

"Hmm…"

Harry tried even harder.

"Ahh…"

Harry was getting desperate.

"Oh…"

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Gabrielle and George tried their hardest not to burst into a fit of giggles. They had already read the law and were aware of what it contained. Harry was the only poor soul left in the dark.

"HERMIONE!" Harry pleaded, being sure to enunciate every syllable of her name, hoping that would get her attention.

"Harry?" Hermione innocently asked, knowing full well that Harry was dying to know the contents of the parchment she held in her hand.

Harry looked around the room to find everyone giggling at his expense. "Oh sod off," he muttered as he threw his hands up in the air.

Hermione grinned, finding some much needed humor at Harry's expense, as she handed the parchment over to Harry.

The Wizarding Act of 1205 concerning Magical Creatures was a dense Act containing many subheadings. So many so that Harry's eyes began to glaze over. Harry sheepishly handed Hermione the parchment back, it would be much easier to just patiently wait while Hermione read it and processed it into a form that Harry's brain could handle without fear of combustion.

Hermione took the parchment back without a word and began to read the contents. Truth be told George and Gabrielle gave up about 4 lines into the law and decided to torture, erm, include, Harry their efforts to unscramble the complex Act.

After a few minutes Hermione let out a final sigh and addressed the anxiously awaiting group.

"So…" Gabrielle asked breaking the silence.

"Well, it basically states that Fleur, being part magical 'creature', is not allowed to, erm, well," Hermione's face began to turn red, she was bloody British after all, something weren't meant to be uttered out loud.

"Out with it 'Mione," George demanded.

"Ya spit it out," Harry pleaded.

"Ah.. Well.." Hermione looked over the Gabrielle for help, who was just as perplexed as the others. Gabrielle followed Hermione's eyes on the parchment and found the offended word that Hermione could not possibly say.

"Oh you British are so uptight," Gabrielle said as she rolled her eyes. "Ze stupid act states zat zere shall be no fornicating between wizards and magical creatures."

George burst out in laughter, while British, he was still raised by rather free spirited parents. However, Harry and Hermione found themselves rather uncomfortable by the whole, sex thing.

"Well 'Mione, so that means you and Fleur," George wiggled his eyebrows in quite the suggestive manner. This got him a smack from Gabrielle, who didn't mind talking about sex, but sex involving her sister was a whole different matter.

"No!" Hermione shouted out, a little louder then needed.

"Well hats off to you 'Mione, I don't know how you were able to contain yourself, Fleur is…" George trailed off as he got a glimpse of Gabrielle shooting him a death stare. All of a sudden the room got rather warm he thought. He gulped. Panicked. He was a dead man.

"What I meant to say was…" but George was abruptly cut off by Gabrielle.

"We shall talk about zis later George," she said in tone that left little room for discussion. George decided that his best chances at survival were to mysteriously become mute for the rest of the day.

"Ok then, there should be no problem getting Fleur out of it then," Harry proclaimed.

"Well its not that simple," Hermione answered, "Relationships in general are banned under this law."

"This makes no sense!" Harry pouted. There had to be a way to fix this. This law wasn't even enforced; there was no way it could be enforced in this particular instance and not with every other cross species couple present in the wizarding world. He had always known that it was a touch taboo, but he never thought there would be laws banning such relationships.

Hermione bit her lip and began to chastise herself; "I should have worked harder to pass legislation for equal rights in the Wizarding world." She was beating herself up, thinking if she only tried a little bit harder this whole thing could have been avoided.

" 'Mione," George all of a sudden found his voice, "You can't beat yourself up. Its not your fault. And it won't help the situation." He knew he was being blunt, but he knew they didn't have time spend crying over something they could not fix now. They had to focus on how to get Fleur out of trouble.

"He iz right," Gabrielle chimed in. George was about to make a smart comment, when he caught the look in her eyes and realized he was still in the doghouse so to speak.

"Well what else does the Act say 'Mione," Harry asked.

"So only '_magical creatures sharing the same characteristics as inherited through there creature heritage shall be allowed to mate_,' Hermione read, her voice tinged with disgust. How could people think they had a right to govern whom someone could love? It was silly. Stupid. Unfair.

"No one is going to tell me who I can or can't spend my bloody life with," Hermione declared, almost surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. She had never considered herself to be naturally defiant, but the thought of someone telling her she couldn't spend her life with the woman that she loved was unacceptable.

And in that moment Hermione knew that nothing would ever keep her from Fleur. In that moment she knew that no matter what was going to be thrown at them that it would work out as long as she was with Fleur. As long as they loved each other. As long as they were both there for one another.

Hermione looked up and saw three giant smiles. She had hope; hope that it would all work out. She knew her friends would fight for her and Fleur.

"Ok, first thing we have to figure out how to get into contact with Fleur. We have to find her the best defense council. And we have to find precedence to overturn this silly law."

"Precedence?" Harry scratched his head, what on earth was Hermione talking about.

Hermione explained, well dumbed it down in a sense that if there were examples of other wizard and magical creature couples that it would work in their favor. She also suggested that they gather all the information that they could about both basic Wizard rights as well as information about basic rights for Magical Creatures. She quickly summoned her enchanted notebook and was surprised to see the work that the three had put in while she was in the infirmary. With the amount of new research documented in the notebooks she knew that they three had to have been working around the clock.

"You guys…" Hermione trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Oh did we mess up the notebook organization?" Harry asked.

"No, I just... I can't believe how much work you guys have done," Hermione quietly said, touched beyond words.

The three just smiled in response as Hermione regained her composure and started making lists of tasks that needed to be accomplished and starting points for everyone.

After she was done there was a rather loud grumbling sound that came from Hermione's stomach.

"Oh, I think I'm a bit hungry," Hermione sheepishly said as the three burst out laughing.

"Ya sounds like it."

And with that the group headed down to the dining hall. They tried to convince Hermione to stay in bed, but she refused. So they settled for being able to wheel her around in a chair. Hermione reluctantly accepted, even though she was exhausted, although she would never admit it. Her heart ached without Fleur, and every breath almost seemed to be physically painful without the French witch by her side.

"Don't worry 'Mione," Harry reassured. Hermione just nodded in agreement. Harry had never let her down before, and she knew he wouldn't this time.

* * *

><p><strong>an: i really am sorry for this story progressing so darn slowly. and thanks to everyone who has kept up with it. and thanks for the reviews they are quite motivational knowing ppl are still stickin with this story and new ppl have taken an interest in it. **

**the next ch will be about fleur.. im noticing this horrible pattern of me splitting hermione and fleur up.. yikes i should get them back together soon!**

**thanks again guys for readin. hope you like it! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

By all means Fleur should have been livid, banging against the walls of her little holding cell. But Fleur had neither the heart nor the strength to do anything but sit on her small cot. As she sat there on the dingy cot, legs crossed, head in her hands, she closed her eyes and replayed the morning she got taken away from her love. From her Hermione. A small smile crept across the French witch's lips at the thought that Hermione was hers and no one else's.

The Aurors apparated Fleur to what she surmised was the Ministry of Magic, she recognized the styles of the doorplates when she was led down a dark hall, the dungeons no doubt. She had asked the Aurors to explain the charges brought up against her, but she was met with silence. She asked the Aurors when she would be able to contact her family, her friends; again she was met with silence. It was around this time that Fleur's stomach began to get a bit uneasy. She knew that Ron was an annoying twit and that he had no doubt conjured up some sort of half assed dimwitted scheme. But now was she started to wonder exactly what was going on. She finally had asked when she would be able to obtain a solicitor, this time she was not met with silence, but rather a muffled laughed. It was then that she realized she might be in a bit of trouble.

Fleur was upset, not so much owing to the fact that she was in a sticky situation, but more so because she knew that odds were that Hermione was going to be working nonstop to get her out of it. She hated it. She was supposed to protect her, not be an added burden. Fleur sighed and tried her best to shake those thoughts from her head, she knew that nothing good would come of them.

Fleur looked around her tiny holding cell. There had to be some sort of added enchantment to make sure the room appeared extra gloomy, made sure the room instilled a sense of despair in whomever was unfortunate enough to find themselves confined within its walls.

All Fleur wanted was to be with Hermione. To hold her. Be held by her. Kiss her sweet lips. She found herself to be too exhausted to do much but sit and impatiently wait. She didn't even know what she was waiting for, but she had faith in Hermione.

Time passed slowly, so slowly that Fleur surmised there had to be another enchantment that skewed the inhabitant's perception of time on the room. There could be no other explanation. She only way that Fleur was able to keep track of time was by keeping track of the meals that were slipped through the tiny slot in the door of her room. By Fleur's count a week had passed, seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours, ten thousand and eighty minutes, without Hermione. She had been parted from Hermione during her journey to find the Veela tribe, but it felt nothing like this. It was no longer a nagging thought in the back of her mind, rather a loud bright neon sign that glowed with the message, "I LOVE HERMIONE". Yes, that about summed it up.

Fleur had become accustomed to her now daily routine. Wake up. Eat. Think about Hermione. Eat. Think about Hermione. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. It was just after the first meal of the day when Fleur heard a rattling at the door. There was no way it was time for her second meal of the day seeing as she was only midway through her second daydream concerning herself and one brown eyed bushy haired witch.

"Fleur!"

Fleur looked up and briefly wondered if she had died in her sleep. Must have. For standing in the doorway was the same brown eyed bushy haired witch she had just been dreaming of.

Fleur was too stunned to move, worried that even the slightest movement would somehow make Hermione disappear as fast as she appeared.

Hermione rushed over and flung her arms around Fleur's neck. Hermione buried her nose in the crook of Fleur's neck and breathed in her scent. Hermione couldn't explain the smell, but it was intoxicating, able to both bring her a sense of peace while placing a warm tingle in the pit of her stomach.

Fleur finally snapped out of her trance and realized that Hermione was really there. Really had her arms around.

" 'Emione!"

Fleur pulled her head back and met Hermione's light brown eyes with her sky blue ones. In that moment if one looked closely enough and didn't blink the faintest of lightening blots emanated from both witches' eyes. Fleur couldn't help but lean her lips in towards Hermione's and quite suddenly the ache to kiss her love became unbearable. She had to kiss her. Had to press her lips against hers. To taste her and run her tongue over those sweet lips.

"Stop!"

'Stop?!' Fleur's mind flashed, and all of a sudden this dream seemed to be turning into a nightmare.

"O…" was all that Fleur could manage to get out. She was unable to mask the disappointment in her voice, or the pained expression in her eyes.

Immediately Hermione realized what she had just done and tried quickly to remedy the situation at hand.

"No! Fleur I want to kiss you. I just don't know if it would be wise given the ludicrous nature of this entire situation," Hermione could see the confused look on Fleur's face so she continued, trying her best to explain her logic.

"So this whole Wizarding Act of 1205 states that magical 'creatures' and humans cannot, well cannot be together," Hermione hoped that Fleur would understand that she desperately wished to kiss her, but just couldn't.

"Ah," Fleur had heard about an Act but never thought it was all that real, it was often something that was joked about among the older Veela generation. Fleur didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. On the one hand there were Veela and non-Veela couples in existence, on the other hand the Wizarding community had quite the discriminatory side.

"So what are we going to do about zis?" Fleur asked, fully confident that Hermione had been working on a solution. She almost swelled with pride at how smart her Hermione was.

Hermione carefully detached herself from Fleur, as she found that being so close to the blonde witch affected her ability to think clearly.

"Well… there is precedence to get these charges dropped. There is also, well…" Hermione trailed off, she knew that Fleur would not like what she was about to say. When Hermione had figured out the loophole in the Act the whole group forbid it.

Fleur could sense that Hermione was keeping something from her.

" 'Ermione…"

Hermione all of a sudden found the most interesting spot on her trainers; she had never seen this spot before. It was quite the spot.

" 'Ermione, out wiz it," the French witch demanded.

"I, have Veela powers and –," but Fleur had heard enough as she put up her hand to silence the brown haired witch.

"Non! I shall not allow it!"

"Allow it!?" Hermione was not one to be told what she could and could not do. While Hermione always listened to teachers and appeared to be the most loyal pupil, very few knew that once Hermione's mind was set, there was nothing that could change her mind. People were just lucky that Hermione agreed with the 'flow' of things so to say.

Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose as she could feel her head start to throb. She knew that pleading with Hermione was all but useless. And before she knew it, she began to cry.

Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around her, even though she was hesitant, not being 100% sure if it would help or not. She went with her gut it would help. She was right.

Fleur's sobs subsided, "I just, zis iz all my fault!" Fleur proclaimed in a moment of weakness. She knew that she was throwing herself a pity party, but the past week had been almost too much to bear being parted from Hermione. Alone from everyone.

"Oh Fleur, its not," Hermione assured her, "it is not your fault at all that people still have it stuck in their heads that they can govern who can fall in love."

"But if you –,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Fleur, for if you do it shall hurt me more then anything you could ever say. I love you. I don't regret it, I will never regret it. In the little time we have been together I have felt more understood, loved, cared for, then I ever have."

"Oh.." is the only reply Fleur could make. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was one of those times when words would not suffice. When an action would speak much louder.

It was if Hermione could read Fleur's mind as she decided to throw caution to the wind.

She needed this.

Fleur needed this.

They needed each other.

Without a word two heads titled towards one another. Hermione brought her hand up to gently caress the side of Fleur's face. Fleur shuttered at the softness of those fingers dancing along her skin. Fleur's arms wrapped around the younger witch, pulling her closer to her body. Fleur's eyes closed losing herself in Hermione's touch. She had been dreaming of kissing her almost every second of everyday, that simple dream had been enough to keep her going. The real thing was enough to send her head swimming.

Hermione gently pressed her lips over Fleur's. They each took a few seconds just enjoying the physical contact. Hermione wanted more of Fleur's lips as she gently parted Fleur's soft lips with the tip of her tongue, a request the French witch was more then happy to comply with.

A tingle began to quickly grow within each witch, a want unlike either had ever experienced. The small voices of reason in each of their heads were rendered useless.

Fleur's hand found its way underneath Hermione's shirt as her fingertips danced along the exposed skin of her back. Hermione gasped into Fleur's mouth, never breaking the kiss, but rather deepening it as Fleur's tongue took advantage and found its way into Hermione's mouth. Fleur reveled in the feel of the inside of Hermione's lip as she ran her tongue gently along the area. This action made Hermione's head spin, and sent the growing tingle to an area she had never felt it below, just below her belly button, right in between her…

"Hey! Mione guess what!?"

Hermione had never hated Harry Potter. She had never regretted befriending him and all the struggles that came with it. She never regretted missing an entire year of school to stand by his side as he fought the Dark Lord. She didn't even regret that she had to wipe her parent's mind, as she knew it was for the better.

But right now she loathed the boy who lived. Right now she wished to hex him into all oblivion.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he stood in the doorway of the small cell; he was about to let out a whistle. Said whistle never left his lips. Said whistle was trapped in his throat. He had seen Hermione mad, upset, and livid. And he had always felt an extreme amount of pity to whatever soul was on the receiving end of her death stares.

Harry had fought Voldemort, stood up to him, went toe to toe.

But.

Hermione Granger was a different story. And the look that Hermione was giving him was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

"Umm.."

"Out with it Harry," Hermione got out in between her clenched teeth. Harry never noticed how sharp the looked, deadly sharp. Like fangs. Sharp fangs.

"OUT WITH IT!"

"Oh, um. Ya! Fleur has been granted temporary release. It seems your plan worked. She is to be held under temporary arrest at Grimmauld Place," Harry hoped the good new he had just delivered would grant him a pardon.

Hermione started to cry tears of joy; she never thought it would work. She knew trying to get Fleur under house arrest would be a tough task. Her bet to try and use the fact Fleur was a member of the Order of Phoenix had paid off.

Fleur was beyond herself; she never imagined that she would get out of this cell anytime in the near future. She almost chastised Hermione for not bringing it up sooner, but then again they were busy with other more pressing manners.

Fleur took Hermione in her arms and swung her around as she stood up, an action that took the younger witch by surprise, she never knew Fleur possessed the physical strength to do so. It even caught Fleur by surprise who lifted Hermione as if though she was as light as a feather.

"You two are making me blush," Harry moaned. Truth be told he was happy for both of them, but it was almost too sickingly sweet to watch these two together. Almost.

"Oui, 'Arry would you like a kiss?" Fleur joked, trying her best to make Harry uncomfortable.

Hermione found herself hit with the briefest flashes of jealously, it lasted a second. She looked over at Harry and tried her best to stare him down, it worked.

"Ahh, no!" And for the first time in his life, the boy who lived, became the boy who ran.

The two witches just laughed as they left the room, stealing one last kiss before breaking contact.

* * *

><p><strong>an: again thanks for everyone who has stuck with it during my hiatus, i dun wanna jinx myself thou. i couldn't stand havin these two parted.. and then i realized i am the one writing this story.. so i fixed it ;)  
>thank you to everyone who took the time the drop me a line :) its def motivating. <strong>


End file.
